Unexpected Help
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: When Mort Rainy's sister, Elektra, convinces him to house her best friend for a while, he must find a way to keep Shooter at bay, and his past a secret from her. However, Nicky Verona is not all that different from himself.
1. A Favor

**A/N: **Welcome to my Secret Window fanfic! Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Window. This is just something I started not too long ago, if there are some inconsistancies I apologize in advance. Give me a break. HA! Anyways, here's the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 1: A Favor**_

_The glass shattered to the floor as it slipped from his suddenly ice cold hand. Orange juice coated the wood where the glass had shattered as he stared wide horror filled eyes at what the orange liquid mingled with. Blood. Everywhere beneath the table the red fluid spread across the floor._

Morton Rainy jumped with a start as the phone rang. He sighed and stood up from his desk, hurrying down the stairs to answer it. He glanced at his watch, wondering what time it was because he felt like he had been at his lap top for ages.

3:15 pm

He picked up the phone and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello?"

"Mort?" a female voice hoped.

"Yes?" he replied with a frown.

"It's your sister," the voice explained and Mort rolled his eyes with a small sigh.

"Yes, Elektra, what is it?" he groaned, sitting on the couch.

"Well, thanks, big brother, for asking how I am," Elektra replied, sarcastically. "I'm thrilled with your concern for me, but other than myself being fine, I need to ask you a favor."

"I knew it," Mort replied, setting his feet on the coffee table. "You _never_ call me unless you have a 'favor' to ask me."

"Well, this will benefit _both_ of us," Elektra said, making Mort frown in confusion but he said noting. "Before you say 'no' after I tell you what it is, take into consideration that A: You have no housekeeper and B: You could use someone to talk to."

"I have plenty of people to talk to," he retorted, but his eyes shifted as he winced at his words. In reality ever since those turn of events that left his ex-wife and her boyfriend dead, his house keeper had fled and the sheriff of Tashmore Lake had told him to stay out of town for a while. However, Elektra didn't need to know all of that.

"Yeah, well, you still need a house keeper, right?" Elektra wondered and Mort rolled his eyes again with another sigh.

"Yes," he groaned, letting his head fall back on the back of the couch in exhaustion. "So what is this favor?"

Silence followed his question, but he waited patiently for the answer, knowing she was mustering up the courage to spit it out.

"Well," she finally sighed. "I have this friend, Nicky Verona, and she needs a place to stay. _I_ suggested that she stay with _you_, my loving, caring, generous brother, while she tried to figure out what she wants to do with herself."

Mort sat straight up, staring wide eyes at the wall in front of him through his glasses in disbelief.

"What?!" he boomed into the phone.

"Mort, please?" Elektra requested. "She won't make trouble, she's a nice girl, and she won't mooch off of you. She'll cook and clean for herself, you and her cat---"

"Cat?!" Mort repeated in more disbelief.

"To top it off, she wants to be a writer!" Elektra continued, ignoring his interruption. "I thought, 'Who better to stay with than a writer if you want to _be_ a writer?' right?"

"Why does she have to stay with _me_?" Mort wondered. "Why can't she stay with _you_?!"

"I live in a two bedroom studio apartment _with_ a room-mate," Elektra explained. "I have no room to _think_! Besides, she wanted a spell in the country and she didn't want to be _completely_ alone."

Mort sighed, bowing his head and shaking the receiver in his hand then put it to his ear again, lifting his head.

"Elektra, I'm in the middle of a book right now," he explained. "I can't deal with having someone I don't know, in my house trying to make small talk."

"That's the beauty, Mort! She's in the middle of her own project! She's trying her hand at a romantic novel so she'll be just as busy as _you_, _and_ with the same thing!"

"Elektra---!"

"Morton! Please, do this for your baby sister! If I could do this myself, I would, but I can't, and I promise you're going to like her."

Mort sighed, rubbing his temples as he bowed his head. What was his sister thinking, dumping this woman on him like this?! He didn't have the time for this, or the energy! His sister was absolutely insane thinking she could just ask him for something like this. He didn't know this Nicky and he wasn't sure he wanted to. She may want to be a writer, but _that_ wasn't going to make them the best of friends.

However, having someone around who didn't know about his past and Shooter wouldn't be _so_ bad, as long as she kept her own up-keep and didn't mooch off of him. He _did_ need a house keeper.

"Mort?" Elektra tried, breaking through his thoughts. "You there?"

"Yes, Elly, I'm here," he replied, reclining back again with another sigh.

"Wow," she replied. "You haven't called me 'Elly' in _years_."

"Let's say I said 'yes,' hypothetically," he said, ignoring her astonishment. "She would do her own laundry, cook her own meals, clean after her cat and not bother me with silly girl things?"

"I can't promise you anything about the girly things, but yes, she would take care of her own needs and her cat's. She may even do a little for _you_ as a thank you for letting her stay."

"How old is she?" Mort wondered, wanting to be prepared.

"About my age," Elektra replied. "Twenty-three, twenty-four. She just got out of college."

"_Oh, great, a co-ed_," he thought.

"Al-Alright," Mort groaned. "But the _second_ she starts any trouble, she's out of here! I don't care!"

"Oh, thank you, Mort! You won't be sorry!" Elektra insisted.

"I already am," Mort muttered.

"I'll call her right now to tell her you agreed to let her stay. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know it, but I'm hugging you right now!"

"Oh, what did I do to deserve _that_?" Mort wondered, wrinkling his nose.

"Thank you, Mort," Elektra said again, ignoring his displeasure at her gratitude. "You'll really like her, I know you will."

"Don't hold your breath," he retorted.

"Bye. I'll call you back to tell you when she should be showing up, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Mort heard the phone click on the other end and let out a long, loud sigh as he hung up the phone. What had he just agreed to? If he let this girl in, and he didn't like her, there was no telling what _Shooter_ would do, let alone himself. The _last_ thing Mort needed was another murder on top of everything that had already happened. He may have accepted Shooter being around, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"You'd best behave when our guest arrives," Mort said as Shooter walked down the stairs from his work area.

"Why wouldn't I behave?" Shooter wondered, coolly. Mort stood from the couch and walked toward Shooter.

"I don't need any more stress worrying about whether or not you're going to do something to her," he replied, walking up the stairs. "I need to finish my book."

"I'm here to serve _you_, remember?" Shooter retorted, following Mort up the stairs.

"Well, let _me_ take care of Nicky, ok?" Mort replied, sitting at his desk. "If I don't like her, or she makes trouble, _I_ will kick her out."

"As you wish," Shooter nodded and Mort turned back to his lap top.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elektra dialed a number into her cell phone then placed it to her ear, hearing the ring back tone on the other end. She ran a hand through her short, chocolate brown hair as her gray eyes stared ahead, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Talk to me," a female voice answered on the other end.

"Yo, it's El," Elektra replied. "I talked to my brother, he would be happy to let you stay with him."

"You're sure?" Nicky hoped concern in her tone. "I wouldn't want to be a burden and if he's not a cat person, I don't want to make him live with Fifi."

"Oh, he's fine, Nicky," Elektra insisted. "I should warn you, though, he can be kind of rude. Writers can be temper mental."

"Gee, thanks, El," Nicky replied, sarcastically.

"You're not even there yet, don't worry," Elektra replied. "Anyway, when do you plan to leave?"

"I'm all packed already," Nicky replied. "I just gotta cancel my reservations at my mom's house and I'll be there in a few days."

"Ok, I'll tell him."

"You're absolutely _positive_ that he's ok with me staying with him?"

"Nicky, you're worrying enough for the both of us," Elektra laughed.

"You know, you never told me much about you brother."

"Like what?"

"His name."

"Mort."

"His age?"

"Thirty, thirty-one."

"Pets?"

"He _had_ a dog, but it passed away."

"See! That's what I was afraid of! _Dog_ persons don't mix with _cat_ persons!"

"Oh, knock off! Trust me, you guys are going to get along just fine."

"You really think so?"

"I'm _positive_, Nicky."

**A/N:** Well, how'd you all like it so far? In my writing this story, I'm afraid I played everything out too fast, but if you want me to finish this story, I'll leave it to your judgement. Reviews please?


	2. First Meetings

**A/N: **Well, I couldn't take it any more, I'm just gonna finish it anyway without your opinions. HA! But thank you to those who _did_ review.

_**Chapter 2: First Meetings**_

Nicky sighed as she dragged her suitcase through the door in one hand and Fifi, her Egyptian Mao in her cage in the other. A customer in the store pulled the door open for her and she smiled in gratitude at him.

"Thank you," she panted, her emerald green eyes glowing as she blew a strand of chestnut brown hair from her face. She dragged her things to the bar and sat on a stool, holding Fifi's cage in her lap.

"What can I get you, honey?" the waitress asked her.

"Oh, nothing I'm meeting someone here," she replied. The waitress nodded, but upon realizing something, Nicky caught her.

"Actually, could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, hun," the waitress replied.

"Do you know a guy name Mort Rainy?" Nicky wondered. "He's the one I'm supposed to meet here."

The small shop-like diner suddenly went silent as everyone froze and stared at her when they heard that name. Even the waitress stepped back, her face becoming grim, and Nicky looked around in confusion.

"What?"

"You're meeting him _here_?" the waitress questioned and Nicky nodded with a frown of confusion. "What business do you have with him?"

"I'm staying with him for a while," Nicky shrugged. "My best friend is his sister."

The man sitting next to her suddenly leaned closer to her and she shrunk back a bit, her eyes wide in confusion.

"It'd be best if you _never_ met him," he whispered, making Nicky's frown deepen. "He's a strange one, that Rainy…and dangerous besides."

"Why?" Nicky wondered as the man leaned away from her. "I know writers are sometimes eccentric, but---"

"'Eccentric' isn't the word we'd use," the waitress corrected, catching Nicky's attention.

"Well, then, what _is_ the word you'd use?"

The waitress opened her mouth to reply but stayed silent when the bell on the door rang and all eyes shot to a man with brown eyes and dark hair with blonde highlights, wearing glasses on his face and looking around the diner for someone. His eyes landed on Nicky and she felt a small chill run up her spine at his intense stair. The people around went back to their tasks as he approached her, but the waitress kept her eyes on the man, watching him intently.

"Are you Nicky Verona?" he asked, and Nicky could only nod. He looked her over a moment then took her suitcase at her feet.

"Come on," he said, walking quickly toward the door. Nicky stood hurriedly, realizing it must be Mort and turned to the waitress.

"It was…strange talking to you," she smiled, honestly and hurried after Mort, her cat in hand.

"Be careful, child!" the waitress called, making Nicky stop for a moment at the door and frown in confusion at her again, but she shook her head and rushed out the door.

"Wait up!" she called and Mort stopped as she caught up with him. "So, you're Mort?"

"Yes," he nodded and looked down at her shoes making her look at them as well ten look at him again.

"What?"

"Can you walk a lot in those?" he asked of her shoes and Nicky nodded. "Good, because it's a long way from here to my place." He turned and began walking as Nicky stared at him in disbelief then ran after him.

"You _walked_ here?" she guessed.

"Yes," Mort replied.

"So, I take it you like hiking?"

"Yes."

"Me too. One time, when I was in my first year of college, we went on this road trip to Colorado and I hiked through the woods for hours until I got lost and had to call my friends to come get me."

"Really?" Mort replied, flatly. Nicky frowned at his back as they kept walking and shrugged.

"_Maybe he's a __quiet__ hiker?_" she thought, and decided not to say anything more until they got to the house.

Once there, Nicky was stunned at the size of it. She thought for sure it would have been a _huge_ cabin, but it wasn't too big, or too small, for that matter. She stood at the doorway with her cat as he walked in, still dragging her suitcase. He stopped and turned to her, confusion in his eyes.

"Come on," he beckoned and Nicky slowly walked toward him.

"Sorry," she smiled, realizing she looked as over cautious as she was being. "I just don't want to barge in a make myself at home unless you want me to."

"It's ok," he nodded. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Nicky followed him as he showed her where everything was, starting with the kitchen, which was almost completely over-run by corn husks, then the guest room where she was staying, and where he left her suitcase, the bathrooms, and his work area on the second floor where his room was as well. They went back into the living room and Nicky placed Fifi, still in her cage, on the floor.

"Um, about your cat…" Mort began and Nicky looked up at him curiously. "It's house broken, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I know you had a dog before. Elektra told me, but I promise she won't make trouble."

Mort gazed at her a moment and she swallowed, hoping he wasn't thinking of kicking her out already.

"Alright," he nodded. "But I don't have any of the things she might need."

"I brought everything, and I don't expect you to provide for her, or _me_ for the matter. I can take care of myself. Just pretend like I'm not even here."

"Easier said than done," he muttered then turned to go up the stairs. Nicky gazed after him in astonishment, not knowing if that was meant as a compliment or an insult. She shook the thought away and opened Fifi's cage. The cat meowed as she ran from the cage and immediately up the stairs as Mort sat at his desk.

"Fifi! No!" Nicky called, scrambling to her feet and running up the stairs. The cat purred as she rubbed against Mort's leg and he looked down at the animal in obvious annoyance.

"Cat---!"

"I'm sorry!" Nicky breathed, picking the feline up and snuggling her close as she stared at Mort in horror and he stared back at her. "She usually doesn't go to strangers. I didn't think---"

"It's ok," he replied, turning to his lap top. "I'll get used to it."

Nicky nodded and took the cat back downstairs, grabbing the cage and walking into her room. She shut the door and sighed as she leaned against it, letting Fifi down as she did.

Well, the worst was over. Now she just needed to concentrate on that novel she was trying to write. Maybe after she finished it, she could figure out where she _really_ wanted to go.

"He's cute," she groaned, slumping to the floor. "Why did he have to be cute?! And why didn't Elektra say anything about it?! Now I'm not gonna want to _leave_! The last thing I need is a distraction!" She sighed and patted Fifi on the head as the cat meowed for attention.

"Maybe I can get past it, huh?" she asked the cat. "As long as I don't have a crush on him, I won't be distracted." With one final sigh she stood up and began unpacking. Elektra had told her that Mort lived near a lake, so she had packed her bathing suit and towel, in case she could find time to swim if it was warm enough. She bustled around the room, putting things in their proper places and making sure everything was organized.

Fifi jumped onto the bed and Nicky smiled at her as she pulled out a large composition book with a pen and her iPod. She folded her suitcase up and shoved it under her bed, but as she made sure nothing else was there, she noticed a black, wide brimmed hat with a round top. Frowning in confusion she pulled it out from under the bed and examined it as she stood up.

"Obviously it's Mort's," she reasoned. "I'll just go give it to him." She ran out the door and quickly went up the stairs only to find Mort still sitting at his lap top staring at the blank document on it.

"Uh, Mort?" she called cautiously and he looked up at her. "I, uh, I found this hat under the bed in my room and I figured it must be yours." She handed the hat to him and his eyes widened as he snatched it from her and stood. She took an involuntary step back and he simply nodded to her.

"Thank you," he said. "I've been looking for this."

"Oh, well, glad I could help," Nicky smiled and he walked toward his room to put the hat away. She was about to go back to her room when he stopped her by turning around before entering his room.

"Nicky?" she choked then cleared his throat when she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" he wondered, taking her by surprise.

"Oh," she shrugged. "Whatever _you_ want, I guess. I'm not picky."

"Ok," Mort nodded. "Spaghetti?"

"Sure," Nicky shrugged with a nod and a smile, and with one last nod, Mort walked into his room and Nicky turned to the stairs. She stopped just before walking away, something on his desk catching her eye. She glanced up to where Mort had disappeared then inched toward his desk, moving a paper from the surface where something was carved into the wood.

"_Shooter?_" she read, silently with a frown. "_What's 'Shooter'?_"

**A/N: **Bum bum buuuuuuuuuum! She's found something on Shooter! Crap! What's Mort going to do?! Wat's _Nicky_ going to do?! Who knows?! Next chapter! HA! Reviews would be appreciated.


	3. Dinner

_**Chapter 3: Dinner**_

Nicky hurriedly changed for dinner, noticing it was near seven o'clock and she could smell dinner being made. She had been so deep into her book that she had almost lost complete track of time. It was at a pivotal moment in the plot, and she knew that her mind would be reeling all through dinner on what to do next.

Fifi jumped onto the bed again as Nicky pulled on a blue sweater that came off one of her shoulders and had a brown, beaded, leather belt around the waist. She had deliberated on the perfect pants to wear and opted for a pair of blue jeans that cuffed up at the bottom, exposing the laces of her tall, brown boots. She ran to the mirror above her dresser and ran her hands through her hair, giving it a quick comb out. She frowned in the mirror, placing her hand on the surface of the dresser and sighing as she bowed her head.

"Great," she groaned. "I'm getting ready like I'm going on a date! This is my best friend's brother and a nice guy who's just letting me hang here until I get some stuff straightened out. _Not_ someone to get interested in. He's just being nice, and probably not even that. Elektra has a way of talking people into doing what she wants, even if they don't want to do it."

Nicky sighed again and straightened, glancing into the mirror one last time before walking to the door. She stopped as she gripped the knob, suddenly remembering a lone from one of her favorite movies.

"'One man as often as you choose,'" she whispered. "'But do not faint.'" She opened the door and froze when she saw Mort standing in the door way, hand raised as if he were going to knock, eyes wide when he stared at her suddenly standing in front of him.

"Nicky," he choked in realization then cleared his throat as she just stared at him. "Dinner's ready."

"Ok," Nicky nodded. "I'm coming."

Mort nodded and turned to walk to the dining area in the kitchen, Nicky following. She found herself playing with her hair as she saw him sit at the table where a plate of spaghetti sat, along with a huge bowl of corn on the cob in the center of the table, and another plate of spaghetti. She sat in front of him in the empty chair and placed the paper napkin that sat next to the plate on her lap.

"Corn?" Mort asked, tilting the bowl toward her. She looked at him then noticed another empty plate next her dinner.

"Yes, please," Nicky nodded, but when he didn't move, she realized she could help herself. She reached over with a small smile of embarrassment and took an ear of corn.

"Thank you," she nodded, and Mort nodded in return, putting salt and butter on his own ear of corn. Nicky noticed that there was also a bottle of wine on the table and decided to be the one to serve it.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the wine and Mort nodded, starting to eat. She poured some for herself then for Mort. They were silent for a while as they ate, and Nicky suddenly found her leg moving a mile a minute in nervousness.

"Elektra didn't tell me much about you," she tried, wanting to break the awkward silence. "And I'm sure she probably didn't say much about _me_, right?"

Mort looked up at her with wide eyes and she smiled reassuringly.

"No, she didn't" he finally replied. "All she said was that you are in your twenties have a cat, just got out of college and that you want to be a writer. What did she say about me?"

"Pretty much the same," Nicky replied, twirling her fork in her spaghetti. "She said you were in your thirties, _had_ a dog and that you _are_ a writer."

"She's generous with information, isn't she?" Mort scoffed then took a bite of spaghetti.

"Yeah, _real_ generous," Nicky smirked, taking a drink of wine. "You remember that road trip to Colorado I told you about earlier?"

Mort nodded, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"She talked me into going, saying we were going on a road trip but not telling me _where_," Nicky continued. "Half way there I find out and I hadn't _wanted_ to go there. I thought we were going to California or some place warm on the coast." She sat forward a bit. "That's another thing! She can talk you into doing things you don't _want_ to do! It's so annoying!" She sat back and shook her head with a sigh then noticed Mort bowing his head as he ate. Realization dawned on her and she sat forward again, catching his attention.

"What?" he wondered.

"That's how I came to be here, isn't it?" she smirked, wanting him to see that she wasn't upset. "She talked you into letting me stay, right?" She smiled in amusement as she noticed his eyes shifting slightly, and sat back.

"I'm not mad," she assured him and he looked at her with a wide eyed gaze of disbelief. "To tell you the truth, I had my suspicions when she said you would be happy to let me stay with you. A lie, right?"

Mort blinked a few times before he snapped himself back to reality with a violent shake of his head.

"Nicky---" he tried, and she waited as he thought the right way to put this. "It's not that I--- You see, I'm just not---" He sighed and rubbed his temples. Nicky gave out a small giggle and leaned across the table, tapping his hand.

"Mort?" she tried and he looked up at her with wide eyes. "I told you I wasn't mad. I don't need an explanation. In fact, not that I know the truth, if you want, I can pack my things and stay at a hotel---"

"No!" Mort said quickly, gripping her hand making them both jump and stare at their hands. He pulled his hand away and rubbed his fingers together as she pulled away as well and leaned back.

"I mean," he tried again, spinning is fork in his spaghetti. "You can stay here. It can get kinda lonely here, and, uh, I'd feel bad if something happened to you."

"You're sure?" Nicky wondered, rubbing her hand under the table. Mort gazed up at her and smiled for the first time since they had met, showing off a sat of braces that Nicky hadn't noticed before.

"I'm sure," he nodded, making her smile back in relief. They continued eating, and Nicky couldn't help but rub the hand he had touched against her leg the whole time. Something had happened when he gripped her hand, and he had felt it too, she was sure. She had felt a chill run up her spine similar to the one she had had when they had met in Bowie's store. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure if she would like it.

Mort, on the other hand, knew _exactly_ what this was. The same thing had happened when he met Amy, and he knew this wasn't good. After he had found Amy with Ted, he had been a mess, and it had led to the birth of Shooter. There was no way he was going to start with that again. He'd just have to smother himself with his book. Not too hard to do.

"So, Mort, what are you writing right now, if you don't mind my asking?" Nicky wondered, breaking through his thoughts. He looked up at her and she smiled slightly, fiddling with her wine glass.

"Oh," Mort sputtered. "I'm, uh, working on a mystery thriller right now. It's about a kid who is unfortunate enough to see his parents mutilated and dead in his own home. He was at school when it happened, but the police insist that it was he who killed them because none of his classmates or teachers saw him during the hours the murders occurred, and on top of that he has a bad temper. To make matters worse, the murder weapon pops up in his closet. So now he has to find the real murderer before he goes to prison for a crime he didn't commit."

"Whoa," Nicky breathed, her eyes wide in awe. "I want to be the first one to read that when it's published. Sounds like a killer." She smirked at her pun as she took a sip of her wine and Mort looked up at her in amused astonishment.

"Ask me," she suddenly said, and his eyes shot wider in confusion.

"What?" he finally asked after a long pause.

"Ask me what _I'm_ working on, she explained, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head a bit. "What are you working on?"

Nicky grinned, putting her fork on her plate and placing her hand and forearms on the table, entwining her fingers and fidgeting to get comfortable.

"I've named it A Bet on Love," she began. "As you may have imagined, it's a _romantic_ comedy about two people using each other. He us using her to show is friends that he can keep a girlfriend for at least a month and she is using him as a rebound from her last boyfriend. But, they end up falling in love in the process."

"Interesting," Mort nodded, and Nicky's face dropped as she sat back.

"You don't like it," she reasoned from is reaction, fiddling with her wine glass again.

"No, it's not that," Mort replied quickly. "I'm just not that into romantic stories. It sounds like a good one, though."

Nicky shrugged, twirling her fork in her spaghetti and Mort frowned at her still sulking. He sighed and leaned forward a bit, catching her attention.

"However," he tried. "_That_ would be one romantic comedy I would definitely read."

Nicky's face lit up as she smiled and Mort couldn't believe how adorable he thought she looked. He shook the thought away and smiled back as he sat up. Nicky happily began eating again, but at seeing Mort suddenly jump with a start, she frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she wondered as he stared at her with wide eyes then looked into his lap making her frown deepen. She leaned to the side to see under the table and gasped when she beheld Fifi curled up in Mort's lap.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped, shooting from her seat and snatching the cat away. "I am _so_ sorry! She usually curls up in my lap when I'm writing at my desk at home!"

"It's alright," Mort replied, relaxing when Nicky had taken the cat away. "It just startled me, is all." He turned back to his food and Nicky shot off to her room, making Mort frown after her in confusion. Was she upset? Did he say something wrong? He stood up and followed her only to see her placing the cat on her bed then closing the door as she walked out of the room.

"Aw, you didn't have to do _that_," he explained, feeling guilty.

"No, it's ok," Nicky smiled, reassuringly as she walked toward him. "I usually put her in my room anyway when _I_ have dinner guests at home. She's used to it." Se stopped in front of him as he smiled slightly, still feeling guilty about it. Their eyes suddenly locked and they each found that they couldn't take their eyes from the other. Mort knew he couldn't get involved with this girl for hers _and_ is sake, but something was keeping him from tearing is gaze from her.

He was freed of the obligation to do so when Nicky smiled nervously and walked back to the table, dinner being pretty much over, and cleared the plates away, instinctively. Mort sighed in relief then frowned when he heard the sound of dishes pinging together. He turned and cautiously walked into the kitchen to see Nicky loading the sink with their dirty dishes then walking back to the table for the rest.

"I'll get it," Mort insisted, taking the glasses and the empty wine bottle from her. "I made dinner. It's only fair."

"You're sure?" Nicky wondered and he nodded, finishing with what was on the table. He glanced at his watch as he stood at the sink. Only eight fifteen. What time would she usually go to bed? His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Nicky, come up next to him, a dish towel slung over her shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"_You_ wash, I'll rinse and dry," she said, and Mort couldn't help but smile. He could see that she _wanted_ to help _somehow_, and he could tell she wasn't about to take "no" for an answer.

"Alright," he nodded and he began washing the dishes on his side of the sink and once they were scrubbed, he handed them to her one at a time. In turn, she rinsed and dried them and he told her where to put them. Once the dishes were finished, Nicky shook the excess water from her hands, and in the process, launched a few drops in Mort's face making him wince.

"Hey!" he laughed slightly, rubbing his face with his sleeve and Nicky stared up at him in horror.

"I'm so sorry!" she breathed.

"It's alright," Mort shrugged, but unable to help himself, he wet the tips of his fingers with water and quickly flicked it at her, making her jump back and gasp with a smile on her face as he grinned triumphantly.

"You are going to _pay_ for that," she smiled as it became obvious that they were becoming more comfortable with each other.

"What are you going to do?" Mort taunted and Nicky grinned as se pulled the towel from her shoulder and spun it in her hands.

"You ever hear of the rat-tail?" she wondered and cocked an eyebrow in amusement when is face became filled with horror.

"You wouldn't _dare_," he hoped, backing away toward the living room.

"You obviously don't know me well enough yet," she grinned, stepping toward him as he still backed away. "I'm told I'm a master at it. Shall I demonstrate?"

"No, I believe you," Mort replied, backing up into the couch. Nicky grinned mischievously as se directly in front of him, and for the second time that night, their eyes locked, neither wanting to look away.

"_What are you waiting for?!_" Shooter echoed in Mort's head. "_Kiss her for God's sake!_"

"_I can't!_" Mort argued, silently. "_I barely know her! And she's my sister's friend!_"

"_So?!_" Shooter replied. "_One little kiss ain't gonna hurt!_"

"_No!_" Mort repeated.

"_Do it!_"

"_No!_"

"No," Mort muttered, making Nicky frown in confusion.

"What?" she wondered, jerking him from his trance.

"Don't-Don't demonstrate," he pleaded and quickly walked toward the stairs leaving Nicky standing alone, stunned. He marched toward his room and shut the door then ran his hand through his hair with a growl of frustration.

"You should have kissed her," Shooter scolded, standing next to his bed.

"I don't need _you_ dictating my love life!" Mort hissed. "The _last _thing I need is to get advice on women from _you_!"

"It suited you fine last time," Shooter recalled, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Mort begin to pace.

"Don't even _try_ that one," Mort warned. He froze when there was a soft knock on the door, and he quickly ran to it and opened it to reveal a timid and frightened Nicky.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, then mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid question.

"You-You just came in here so suddenly, I though that…m-maybe I did or said something wrong," Nicky replied, wringing her hands. Mort sighed and placed a warm hand on her shoulder making her freeze.

"_You_ didn't do anything," he assured with a warm smile. "My mind was thinking of something else. It wasn't you."

Nicky nodded, but she still felt like she needed to make some sort of apology for whatever se might have done. Seeing her cast her eyes down he gently pulled her toward him, making her frown up at him on confusion. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her for a hug and she hesitantly hugged him back.

"See?" he murmured. "If I were mad, I wouldn't do this, right?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Some people hug when they're mad at someone."

Mort scoffed and patted her back.

"Well, _I_ don't," he replied. Unable to help himself, he buried his nose in her hair and slowly and deeply inhaled the scent of roses in her hair making Nicky frown again as she sensed his action.

"Mort?" she tried, and he moved his face from her hair quickly.

"Yes?" he wondered and she pushed away from him to look up at him.

"I think I should go to bed now," she replied, their ands sliding from each other's arms.

"Oh, of course," Mort nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ok," she smiled. "Well, um, good night."

"Good night," he replied and Nicky walked down the stairs as Mort shut the door and leaned back against it and rubbed his eyes, his glasses resting on his fingers.

"That was _not_ good," he muttered.

"I told you," Shooter shrugged. "You should have kissed her."

"Oh, pipe down, you're giving me a headache!"

**A/N:** gasp! they had a moment! what will happen now?! reviews, please?


	4. Restless Night

_**Chapter 4: Restless Night**_

Nicky shut the door to her room and leaned back against the wood, her breathing labored, her heart pounding in her chest, and she was sure her face was going to melt right off with how flush she felt. What the hell was that?! He hugged her _and_ smelled her hair! Only guys who are _in_ _love_ with a girl do that, right?!

"Oh, God," she groaned, slumping to the floor, her hand at her head. "He can't be in love with me! We just met!" Fifi strode toward Nicky as she leaned her head back on the door.

"Now, don't over-react, Nicky," she scolded herself. "Guys do that to girls _all_ the time. It's just a reflex. It doesn't mean he loves you." She looked down at Fifi as the cat purred and rubbed against her leg. Sighing, Nicky picked the cat up and placed her in her lap as she scratched the back of her ears.

"Men are weird," she blurted and Fifi meowed as if to agree with her. "Especially writers! And what's with that whole 'Shooter' thing? What _is_ Shooter?" She suddenly thought back to what the waitress in Bowie's store had said. "If he's not 'eccentric' then what is he?"

"_Maybe he's into drugs or something_," a voice in her head suggested.

"No," she argued with herself. "He doesn't seem like a druggy."

"_You sure? Doesn't he seem a bit jumpy to you?_"

"He's not used to living with someone anymore. _I'd_ be jumpy around someone I don't know."

"_Well, what's __your__ theory?_"

"I don't have one," Nicky replied, standing and walking to the dresser. She gazed into the mirror, but instead of her own reflection, a girl her age with short, silver white hair, the bangs draped over the right side of her face revealing only one of her violet eyes was staring back at her.

"Come on," the girl in the mirror shrugged with a smirk. "You have a theory about him. I can see it on your eyes."

"I don't judge people when I've just met them," Nicky retorted, opening one of the dresser drawers to pull out a pair of pajamas.

"You seemed pretty content to stay in is arms after _just_ meeting him," the girl in the mirror shot back and Nicky shot a wide-eyed look of disbelief and embarrassment at the mirror.

"That-That's not true!" she sputtered, her cheeks stained red.

"You're blushing, Nicky," the girl in the mirror smirked.

"So what, Raven?!" Nicky snapped, slamming the drawer shut with her knee in irritation. "I'm not allowed to be embarrassed at your false accusations?!" She sat on the edge of the bed as she stripped off her sweater and Raven stared at her in disbelief.

"You like him," she breathed and Nicky shot wide eyes at Raven as she pulled on her pajama shirt. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?!"

Nicky face became grim as she looked down in her lap.

"So, what if I am?" she muttered. "It's not like anything can happen. He didn't even _want_ me here in the first place. So whatever this little crush I've got is, it's just gonna have to go away by the time I have to leave."

Raven sat next to Nicky and sighed, patting her shoulder to comfort.

"He can't find out, Ray," Nicky said and Raven looked at her in shock.

"Not even a little?" she whined and Nicky shook her head.

"Not at all," she replied, standing to change her pants and take off her shoes. "If he knew I talk to myself, he'd probably send me to a loony bin."

"But you don't talk to yourself," Raven argued. "You talk to _me_."

Nicky stared at Raven blankly but instead of arguing she shook her head with a sigh and continued changing.

"I'm not even gonna _try_ to explain."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mort sighed in exhaustion as he lay in bed, _trying_ to sleep, but his mind was going a mile a minute. Everything he had done concerning Nicky was reeling through his head and he wasn't happy with _any_ of it. He shouldn't have done it, and now he was regretting letting her stay with him because of the danger he knew she was in. He was worried about being hurt again, and he was afraid that Shooter would hurt Nicky in some way, even though he was trying to _encourage_ the match.

That was another thing that was keeping him up. Why was Shooter trying to dictate his relationships? He didn't do that. Shooter was there to do things that _Mort_ _couldn't_, he didn't _try_ to take control of him

Mort groaned in frustration and rolled onto his side, folding the pillow over his head in an attempt to quiet his thoughts. He had to sleep, but his head wouldn't shut down. He jumped with a start when he heard the muffled sound of his door slamming open. He shot up and faced the door with a frown of confusion to see a figure standing in his doorway.

"Nicky?" he realized.

"They're after me!" she breathed, running toward him. She scrambled onto his bed, making him panic because he didn't know exactly what she was doing, but he knew he had to stay calm if he was going to get his answers.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she curled up next to him on the bed.

"They're coming!" she whimpered. Mort frowned deeper and looked at the door but saw nothing and the only thing he heard was Nicky's shuddered breathing. He looked back at her and placed a gentle hand on her arm making her freeze.

"There no one coming, Nicky," he murmured. Nicky sat up, her eyes wide as she looked at him, but he noticed that she wasn't really seeing him.

"They come when you call!" se breathed and threw herself into his arms. He stared ahead of him in shock as her hands gripped at his shirt and he felt her trembling.

"Nicky," he whispered, hoping she couldn't feel his heart pounding in his chest. "You have to go to sleep. No one's coming."

Nicky pulled away from him and nodded.

"Ok," she said, and lay down as Mort stared at her, confused beyond belief.

"What was that?!" Shooter asked, standing on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know," Mort shrugged, shaking is head slightly and not taking his gaze from Nicky.

"What are you gonna do now?" Shooter wondered.

"Well," Mort sighed, I guess I should put her in her bed." He stood up and lifted her from the bed, stiffening when she snuggled against his chest, now asleep. He slowly and quietly walked down the stairs toward her room.

"What are you doing?!" Shooter hissed, following Mort. "Keep her with _you_. Have a little fun!"

Mort turned a disgusted and shocked look at Shooter as he came to the bottom step.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her!" Mort whispered harshly. "She's my guest, not a play thing!" He strode into her room and gently placed her in the bed, shooing Fifi away. He pulled the covers over her and couldn't control his hand from stroking her hair from her face.

"Not taking advantage, huh?" Shooter grinned and Mort waved him off, walking toward the door.

"I can't he said, closing the door, quietly.

**A/N: **I know, it's short, believe me, I was as surprised as you are. Now, I know what you're thinking: What the hell just happened?! That is, unless these actions are familiar to you, then you know what I'm talking about. Don't give it away to everyong else! ha ha! Reveiews please?


	5. Breakfast

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5: Breakfast**_

Mort yawned and stretched, turning from the sunlight flooding his room. He breathed deeply, snuggling into his pillow again then frowned in confusion, his eyes still shut. There was sweet smell in the air. It smelled like…cinnamon. Mort opened his eyes and sat up, a frown still creasing his brow.

What _was_ that smell? _Where_ was it coming frown? Mort stood up and pulled on his robe as he walked to the door. When he emerged from his room he heard sizzling and humming, and the scent was stronger. He cautiously made his way down the steps and peeked into the kitchen to see Nicky already awake and making breakfast. She seemed to sense him with a warm smile.

"Morning, Sleepy Head," she grinned as he came out from his hiding place, fumbling to put on his glasses.

"What time is it?" he wondered, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"A little after nine," Nicky replied, turning back to cooking their breakfast of French toast. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I was, for a while," he replied, referring to her late night visit, even though he hadn't actually been sleeping.

"Bad dreams?" she guessed as he walked toward her to see what she was cooking. He frowned at her in total confusion. How could she not remember a fit of hysterics like the one she subjected him to last night?! He was going to find out what happened last night, right now.

"I'm surprised you don't remember," he began, deciding to cut to the chase. She glanced at him with a frown then turned back to what she was doing.

"Remember what?" she wondered, placing the French toast onto a plate.

"You paid me a visit last night," he replied, nonchalantly. Nicky stared up at him with wide eyes filled with horror.

"What?" she breathed and Mort only nodded. "I went to _your_ room last night?!"

"Yes," he nodded again. "I'm surprised you don't remember _throwing_ yourself into my arms, panicking over somebody coming for you."

Realization crossed Nicky's eyes and she sighed as she bowed her head and began to make more French toast. Mort frowned when she didn't explain.

"Well?" Mort cued and she sighed again, shaking her head.

"I thought they'd gone away," she whispered. "I get something called Night Terrors. It's different from nightmares and I don't remember what happened. I'm still asleep I just get up and it seems like I'm awake." She looked up at him with wide eyes filled with concern. "What did I do last night?"

"Nothing much," Mort shrugged, looking down at the counter and picking at the crumbs on its surface. "You just came in and said someone was after you. You crawled into my bed and threw yourself at me in a panic. Then I told you no one was after you and to go to sleep, and you said 'ok' and went to sleep. So I took you back to your bed." He looked at Nicky who was staring at him intently. "No damage done."

Nicky seemed to be relieved at that, because she exhaled and smiled as she turned back to making breakfast.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before," she said, sincerely. "I just didn't know how to bring up the subject when we had just met."

"It's ok," Mort replied. "And you didn't have to make breakfast for me. I could've made it myself."

"It's only fair," Nicky replied. "_You_ made dinner last night. It's _my_ turn. Now take that plate and eat." She gestured to the plate of French toast already made and smiled at him sweetly. Mort walked around her, took the plate and set it on the table then opened a cabinet above the counter.

"Syrup?" he asked her and she nodded. He pulled out a container of syrup and set it in the middle of the table then went back to one of the drawers for two forks and two knives, placing them on the table as well. Nicky finished with her piece of French toast and placed it on the empty plate next to her then walked to her then walked it over to the table and sat across from Mort.

"I hope it's ok," she said, taking a knife and fork. "I haven't made this dish in a while."

"Oh, I forgot orange juice," Mort realized and got up to go to the fridge.

"I have to say, I'm surprised I'm not staying in a hotel right now," Nicky confessed as Mort got some glasses.

"What do you mean?" he wondered with a frown as he sat back down.

"Well, most people would kick me out after my little episode last night," she replied as Mort poured them both some orange juice.

"To tell you the truth, a head's up would've been nice," he smirked. "But I didn't wanna do anything rash before I knew the reason for it."

"Well, thanks for not kicking me to the curb," she smiled. "And thank you for letting me stay."

"No big deal," Mort shrugged. They both reached for the syrup, but Nicky grabbed it first. Mort couldn't stop his hand and it wrapped around Nicky's fingers. A second or two passed before he jerked his hand away as if burned and they looked at each other with wide eyes. Nicky suddenly snorted, trying to stifle a laugh then became as serious as she could manage making Mort frown.

"What?" he questioned.

"I just realized your hair is a total mess," she muttered, pouring some syrup over her French toast. Mort made a face at her, making her smile in amusement as she handed him the syrup.

"So is yours," he retorted.

"I know," she chirped, taking a bite of her food. "But yours is sticking up in all different directions."

Mort stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle and she looked behind her, out of one of the windows.

"Is it ok to swim in that lake?" she wondered and Mort shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

"I don't know," he replied. "Why?"

"Because, I'd like to have the option to go for a swim is all," Nicky replied, taking a sip of orange juice. They were silent a while before se asked him another question.

"Mort?"

He looked up at her questioningly.

"Do you think it would be ok if we read each other's progress with our books? You know, bounce ideas off each other. Give each other advice."

Mort straightened and thought for a moment. He didn't particularly like being disturbed when he was writing, and he wasn't really sure if he wanted her reading over his shoulder, critiquing him every chance she got. Then again, having someone else's opinion when writing wasn't too bad, and she might catch something he could have missed.

"We'll have to figure out a system," he said finally.

"Definitely," Nicky agreed. "I wouldn't want to interrupt you when you're on a roll."

"Me either, with you," he agreed. "How about when we finish a chapter each, we read then over?"

"Sounds perfect," she grinned. "We'll have to read over everything we've written already so that we know what's going on."

"Of course," More nodded. They were silent again as they ate and Nicky was bobbing in her seat with delight, making Mort smile at how cute she was. He suddenly had a question that he wanted to ask her before, but he never got around to asking her.

"Nicky?"

She nodded with an affirmative chirp.

"What's 'Nicky' short for?" he wondered.

"Niccollette," she replied. "My parents had a fetish for French names. They liked everything French, actually." She chuckled and took another bite of her food as Mort nodded. "What is 'Mort' short for?"

"Morton," he muttered. "At least _your_ name is exotic."

"Morton is…nice," Nicky nodded, but Mort glared at her skeptically. "What?"

"Liar," he smirked.

"I cannot tell a lie," she smiled, raising her right hand and Mort scoffed as he shook his head. More silence reigned between them and Nicky frowned herself itching to ask him about Shooter that hat that he seemed so keen on finding and why the waitress in Bowie's store had said what she did. It all didn't make sense to her. How could such a nice guy be disliked by so many people? It seemed so wrong. But she bit her tongue, knowing it was too soon to delve that deep into his life.

**A/N:** Aw, more cuteness. Sorry there's nothing too eventful with this chapter. I needed a cute chapter. lol! Reviews, please?


	6. Questions

_**Chapter 6: Questions**_

_His fingers felt warm on her lips as he ran the tips of them along her mouth. She closed her eyes to savor his touch, but all she __really__ wanted was---_

Nicky jumped when her cell phone rang, the ring tone indicating that it was Elektra calling her. She placed her pen in her notebook and quickly picked up her phone to answer it.

"Speak words," she commanded into the phone.

"How's it going with Mort?" Elektra immediately wondered.

"It's fine," Nicky replied, stroking Fifi's back as the cat was curled into a ball against her leg. "He's been good to me."

"Really?" Elektra nearly squeaked. "He hasn't been rude to you at _all_?!"

"No," Nicky chuckled. "Why? Were you expecting an ill report or complaints of some kind?"

"Yeah!" Elektra replied loudly. "He's always rude to _me_!"

"That's because you're his sister," Nicky retorted. "Brothers are always that way with their sisters."

"Whatever," Elektra replied. "So, anything exciting happen yet?"

"Not really," Nicky shrugged. "We had dinner together yesterday and Fifi has decided that she likes Mort. So much in fact that she has no qualms about jumping into his lap at dinner. Oh, and he found out about my Night Terrors the hard way."

"Barge in on him in the middle of the night, did you?" Elektra guessed.

"Not only that, I crawled into bed with him," Nicky muttered. "He said I threw myself into his arms."

"Oh, Nicky! We're going to be sisters for real!"

"Don't even joke, El!" Nicky growled, a blush staining her cheeks. "Nothing happened! He brought me back into my room and that's _it_!"

"Ok, ok," Elektra surrendered. "I just want you to know, you have my blessing."

"Elektra!"

"So what else?" Elektra continued and Nicky sighed in relief that she didn't continue teasing her.

"Well, I told him what it was that sent me running to him randomly last night, and he was really nice about it, then I made him breakfast."

"No fireworks yet?"

"I'm gonna hang up this phone---!"

"What else?"

Nicky growled in frustration.

"We've agreed to bounce ideas off each other concerning our writing. I just finished what he has so far with his new book and it's _really_ good. I'm gonna let him read mine next." She paused a moment then, not able to help herself, asked: "Hey, El? What's 'Shooter'?"

"Shooter?" Elektra questioned back. "In relation to what?"

"Mort," Nicky replied. There was a moment of silence on the other end, but she gave Elektra time to think.

"I don't know," the other woman finally replied. "Why?"

"It might be nothing," Nicky shrugged. "I just saw it written on his desk, is all."

"It might be one of his characters," Elektra suggested. "Where was it written again?"

"Not really written, so much as _carved_ into is desk. I don't think he would carve it into his desk, would he?"

"I told you, writers can be strange. Maybe you should ask him about it?"

"I don't know, El. We just met and I don't wanna bombard him with a bunch of question. Who knows? Maybe it'll come up?"

"Maybe," Elektra agreed. "What other weird things have been going on?"

"Well, I did find this hat under my bed yesterday and it didn't look like Mort's style. It looked like it belonged to an Amish guy. Plus, people keep talking about him like he's so horrible. I mean, when I went into that diner, shop, thing to meet him, the waitress said something was wrong with him in so many words."

"What did she say?" Elektra asked, feeling offended that _anyone_ would say _anything_ bad about her brother.

"Well, that's the thing," Nicky replied, closing her notebook and placing it next to her on the bed. "She didn't really _say_ anything. When I mentioned who I was meeting, the whole place went dead quiet. I mean, you could hear a pin drop at the back of the store. Then the guy next to me said it's best if I didn't meet him, and _I_ said I knew writers could be eccentric, and the waitress said she wouldn't call it eccentric, but when I asked her what she meant, Mort came in. I'm just a bit confused. Has he talked to you about anything weird going on with him?"

"Not lately," Elektra admitted, thoughtfully. "When he was getting divorced I heard all about that, but ever since it he moved out of their house in Riverdale, he hasn't talked to me. My guess is he was busy with his writing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind!" Nicky said in wide eyed shock. "He was married?!"

"Yeah," Elektra sighed. "Her name was Amy, and it seemed like it would last forever until Mort caught her and another man at a motel in bed together."

"And you failed to mention this before because…?"

"Would you have gone anyway for this much needed vacay if I _had_ told you?"

"That's got nothing to do with it! It would be nice to know a bit about the person you're going to _live with_!"

"Like what?"

"Common knowledge!"

"Life is full of surprises, Nicky-Nick," Elektra replied coolly.

"Whatever," Nicky replied, rolling her eyes. "I gotta go. I'm on a roll with this chapter, and I don't wanna lose my thought completely."

"Oh, sorry," Elektra said. "Tell Mort I said 'hi,' ok?"

"Yeah," Nicky nodded.

"And don't worry about everything that seems weird. Whatever it is the townsfolk are blabbing about is probably something that's either not true or just trivial."

"Ok. Thank, El."

"No prob. And Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't faint."

"Shut up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mort growled in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair, staring at his laptop with a blank document displayed on it. It wasn't coming to him. Fifteen chapters in and he couldn't figure out what to do with his characters now. It was getting so close to a pivotal point and _now_ he gets writers block!

"Why can't figure it out?!" he growled again.

"Figure what out?" Nicky wondered, walking up that stairs with a notebook in her hands. He looked up at her in surprise then looked at his lap top again.

"Oh, this," he said with a hint of disdain as e gestured to the machine. "I think I have writer's block."

"Oh, man, I _hate_ that!" Nicky said, curling her upper lip in distaste as she came up next to him. "Especially now that it's getting to a big turning point and you know _what_ you wanna write but not _how_."

"Yeah," Mort sighed and turned to Nicky, nodding at the notebook as he spoke again. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is my story," she replied, handing it to him. "I keep a separate notebook for every story so I can just pull out the one I want without having to sift through papers."

"Smart," Mort complimented, flipping through the book. "How far have you gotten?"

"I'm starting on the ninth chapter, I just wanted you to read it before I get in _too_ deep."

"You're in the middle of the chapter?" Mort wondered, starting to read the story from the beginning.

"Well, I _was_," Nicky sighed, sitting on the corner of his desk. "Then your sister called."

"She has perfect timing, doesn't she?" he chuckled. "What did you talk about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, she just asked how things were going with us living together so far. I told her everything was fine. She says 'hello.'"

Mort made a noise to acknowledge that he heard her, but his focus was on her story. She smirked as he turned the page and found herself fiddling with the corner of a paper on his desk, wondering if she should ask him everything she had asked Elektra.

"Hey, Mort?" she called timidly. He only grunted as if to ask "What?" and she smirked again at his focus on her book. "Elektra told me you were married before." She felt herself panic when he straightened and she noticed his eyes leave the page for a moment as he sighed.

"Yes?" he said, wondering where she would go with this. "What about it?"

"Oh, nothing," Nicky shrugged, casually. "I just didn't know that before and now I do. I'm not gonna make you talk about it, I just wanted you to know that I know."

"What exactly did she tell you?" he asked, flipping the next page.

"Just that you were married and that she…uh…"

"Slept with another man," he finished, making her look at him with wide eyes filled with astonishment that he said it so easily. "I found them together in a motel."

"Y-Yeah, she told me that," she sputtered. "I just didn't really know---"

"It's alright," he interrupted, waving had hand in dismissal. "I've made my peace with it."

"_In a manner of speaking_," Shooter echoed in his head. Mort shook him away and began reading again.

"You can ask me about it," he told her as she still sat on his desk.

"N-No," Nicky protested. "I don't wanna pry."

"It's ok," Mort insisted. "You told me about your Night Terrors. _I_ can tell you about my divorce."

"You sure?" she wondered, frowning in confusion. Mort simply nodded, flipping the next page and continuing to read, as she straightened. "Well, I guess my first question would be: Why do you think she did it?"

"She said I was always a million miles away in my head, thinking of my stories, and I didn't pay as much attention to her as I should have."

"Well, that's silly," Nicky huffed and Mort finally looked up at her in surprised question. "I mean, when you marry a writer or any kind of artist, you have to accept their pros and cons. Their genius _and_ their _method_ of that genius."

Mort stared at her in awe. So she understood. She realized what her dream of being an artist of any sort entailed. Nicky frowned as he continued to stare at her and she waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze.

"Am I right?" she wondered and he simply nodded, turning back to reading her story. "So, my next question is: How did you find out?"

"One of my friends told me about it," he replied. "He had seen them go into a motel."

"How long had you been married?" Nicky wondered.

"About five years," he replied.

"No children?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

Mort sighed turning another page.

"She lost the baby after four months."

Nicky gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and watering in sadness and Mort looked up at her.

"Mort…" she breathed.

"Don't," he pleaded, placing the notebook on his desk and standing. "Don't cry."

"But it's so sad," she breathed, her nose and cheeks becoming red as she could no longer control her sadness. She suddenly began to sob uncontrollably and Mort pulled her into his embrace as she slid off the desk to stand. She sobbed into his chest and he gently patted the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," she shuddered and sniffled. "I get emotional beyond belief when it comes to kids and babies."

"It's alright," he smiled, snuggling his cheek a bit to the side of her head.

"No, it's not," she replied, shaking her head against his chest. Mort frowned at her as she pushed away from him just enough to look at him and wipe her tears from her cheeks. "I shouldn't be putting all of this on you. We just met!"

"Hey, listen to me," he said firmly, shaking her to catch her attention and only when her eyes locked with his did he continue. "If _I_ didn't want to hear about it, I wouldn't _ask_ you. Understand?"

Nicky sniffled and nodded, rubbing her eyes. He nodded and pulled her back into his arms knowing she still needed a bit more comfort.

"Elektra told me not to bug you with 'silly girly things,'" she recalled, becoming comfortable enough to snuggle closer to him. "I think this would count, wouldn't it?"

"Not this time," he chuckled, patting the back of her head gently again.

"I don't know," Nicky scoffed. "What if I get too comfortable with my emotions around you that you can't handle it anymore?"

"I was married, remember?" he reminded her. "I can handle reasonable emotions."

Nicky couldn't help but giggle and they were silent a while as he still held her, but she had more questions that she wanted answered. Maybe they were comfortable enough with each other that she could ask.

"Mort," she tried with a sniffle.

"Hm?" he replied.

"What's 'Shooter'?"

Silence. All she had to feel was his body stiffen and she pushed away from him, shaking her head.

"No," she said. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. Forget it." She never made eye contact with him as she turned around and toward the stairs.

"Wait," he said and she stopped, but neither one turned to face the other. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw it carved on your desk," she confessed, not wanting to start lying to him.

"It's a name," he said in a low voice. "It's a man. Shooter is a man."

"You don't have to tell me---"

"I know," he interrupted. "That's _all_ I'm telling you about that, for now."

"That's fine," she nodded, and continued down the stairs and into her room.

**A/N:** I forgot to tell y'all where I got the line "One man as often as you chose, but do not faint." Mansfield Park with Frances O'Conner. Reviews please?


	7. Stepping on Everyone's Toes

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I had to get off my fat ass and type it...lol! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 7: Stepping on Everyone's Toes**_

Nicky shut her door and growled in rage at herself, making Fifi jump with a start as the cat still lay on her bed. Why had she asked him?! It was obviously something he didn't want her to know about and yet she asked him anyway! She allowed her curiosity to overthrow her judgment and it resulted in _this_!

Nicky marched to her bad and pulled the suitcase out from under it, throwing it onto the mattress as Fifi nearly jumped out of the way. Tears began again in her eyes as she ran to the dresser and began pulling out her clothes and other things from the drawers, throwing them haphazardly into the suitcase, beginning to sob and ran back to the dresser for more.

"What are you doing?!" Raven hissed.

"I messed up!" Nicky replied, not looked at her. "I asked him what Shooter was and I shouldn't have!" She threw more things into her suitcase.

"But he wasn't mad at you, Nicky!" Raven insisted. "If he was, he would have told you to leave!"

"I heard it in his voice," Nicky shuddered. "I screwed up!"

"No you didn't."

Nicky gasped and turned to the door to see Mort standing there, staring at her in wide eyed curiosity, her notebook in his hand. She quickly wiped her tears from her face, staring back at him in wide eyed terror. How long had he been there? Why hadn't she heard the door open? What did he want? He glanced at her suitcase in question and frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I'm leaving," she replied, breathing rapidly.

"Why?" he wondered, his frown deepening as he walked toward her. She didn't look at him and realization his him like a brick. "Is it because of how I reacted to your question?"

She still didn't look at him and he nodded in understanding of her silence.

"You live with me now," he murmured and she finally looked up at him with wide eyes. "You can stay for as long as you need. I'm not kicking you out. You have every right to ask me every question in the book."

Nicky studied Mort's eyes as he smiled warmly and she finally nodded. No more questions. She promised herself not to ask him any more questions for the day.

"Still she said. I had this feeling I shouldn't have asked you about it, but---" She was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't. Worry. About it," he said, lowering his hand. Nicky still stared at him in total shock and he nodded to the dresser. "You're gonna have to unpack again."

Nicky moved to turn to her suitcase but stopped and looked at him in confusion at her but she only smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered and he smiled, hugging her back. "I really appreciate it, you know?"

"I know," he nodded and she pulled away from him enough to take her notebook then lifted it in front of his face.

"Did you finish it?" she wondered with a grin.

"Not yet," he confessed, taking the notebook back. "It's good so far."

"Good," she nodded with a sniffle. "Oh, um, I used the last of the butter for breakfast and I noticed you need some other things too. Would you mind if I went to the store for you?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I'll give you some money and you can go tomorrow. We have enough stuff to eat for the rest of the day. Will you remember the way into town?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Once I walk a path, I know it for life."

"Alright," he replied. "I don't wanna have to go get you."

"I won't get lost," she retorted, hearing his sarcasm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning..._

Nicky bobbed her head to the music on her iPod as she looked through one of the isles in Bowie's store. She had a plastic basket in her hand with a few groceries in it, and now she was in the spices isle, looking for cinnamon.

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a girl with long, dirty blonde hair, and huge sea-green eyes, dressed in black with black eye-liner around her eyes. Nicky pulled one of her ear phones from her ear and stared at the other girl with wide eyes.

"Can I help you?" Nicky wondered.

"You're Nicky Verona, right?" the girl asked. "The girl that's living with Rainey?"

"_Word travels fast here_," Nicky thought.

"Yeah," she nodded and the girl straightened. "Do I know you?"

"No," the girl replied. "I'm Juliet Stoker, and if I were you, I'd pack up and leave him and never go back."

Nicky suddenly felt her blood begin to boil. Who was this girl, whom she didn't know at all, to tell _her_ what to do?! She admitted that maybe there was something strange about Mort, but it didn't give this woman the right to give her opinion to her on Mort when Nicky hadn't asked!

"_She has no right to talk to you like that!_" Raven insisted. "_Tell her off, Nicky!_"

"Well, _you_ aren't me, and _I_ am staying with Mr. Rainey," Nicky replied, letting her anger show and Juliet took an involuntary step back with her wide eyes filled with shock.

"But, he---" Juliet was cut off when Nicky raised her hand.

"I don't want to know," she said flatly. "And it's unfair that you make him isolate himself when he is nothing but a kind and generous man."

"Have you been in a cave?!" Juliet hissed. "All of New York is talking about what he did!"

"I haven't been here for a while, so I don't know to what you're referring to, but I came here to shop, not get advice from a woman I don't know on something she could never understand. Not this is any of your business, but I trust Mr. Rainy enough to live with him, and I'm sorry if I'm excessively rude at the moment, but as you can see, my judgment is a little hazy at the moment because you've really pissed me off!"

With that, Nicky turned back to shopping, noticing where the cinnamon was and walking away after grabbing a container and leaving a stunned Juliet staring after her. Nicky knew that most likely everyone in the store/diner had heard her, but she didn't care. She was so mad, she would have screamed. She nearly slammed the basket onto the counter in front of the waitress.

"Is that all?" the waitress wondered, seeing Nicky's eyes burning.

"Yes," she nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicky slammed the door shut and glanced up when Mort jumped up from his desk to see the front door.

"What happened?" he wondered, seeing her pursed lips and burning eyes.

"The people here are ignorant!" she spat, walking to the kitchen with her bag of groceries. Mort frowned as he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen after her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, coming up next to her as she began to put the groceries away. He hadn't seen her mad and for some reason, he was interested in finding out what she did when upset like this.

"They need to mind their own business!" she continued paying attention to what she was doing. "This girl said I shouldn't live with you and I just got so mad that this woman, who I didn't know, was telling me what to do!" She slammed a cabinet shut, making Mort jump slightly, but his face was solemn. Nicky sighed as she placed her head, taking deep breaths to tame her temper. She noticed Mort walk away out of the corner of her eye and shot a wide eyed look of astonishment in his direction then shot after him.

"_Time for another question_," she thought.

"Wait!" she called at the bottom of the stair as he stopped half way up. "I promised myself I wouldn't ask you any more questions for a while, but I have to ask this. I can't hold it in any more."

There was a long pause before Mort finally said: "What is it?"

Nicky took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs to place a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her, his face emotionless. For a moment she said nothing, trying to find the answers in his eyes, but when she found nothing she breathed deep again.

"What is it that the townspeople are upset at you for?" she finally whispered, as if afraid to hear the answer. He stared at her for so long that Nicky felt like her legs were going to give way under his intense stare.

Finally he opened his mouth and Nicky leaned closer in anticipation as he replied: "I'll tell you about that another time."

Nicky was taken aback as he said nothing else and turned to walk up the stairs. She turned hesitantly and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She should've expected that. She knew she was asking too many questions and that sooner or later he just wouldn't answer her. But as much as she could appreciate that he didn't want to talk about something that was obviously very personal, it still nagged at her.

It was bad enough that she still didn't know what was up with the hat she had found _and_ she didn't know who Shooter was, but now she _really_ wanted to know what had the people of Tashmore Lake in a tizzy about Mort. How could she stop thinking about all these things she _didn't_ want to think about at the moment.

"_You could enjoy the fact that you're currently living with a total hotty_," Raven suggested in her head.

"_Shut up!_" Nicky commanded in her head and shook her head as if trying to shake Raven out altogether.

"Nicky?" Mort called from his desk and she quickly put a big bag of Doritos in the cupboard before stepping up the stairs.

"Yeah?" she replied, still walking up the stairs. He was staring at his laptop, but he was holding her notebook toward her.

"It's good," he said of her story and Nicky grinned as she took the book. He finally turned to her as she hugged the book to her chest with a wide smile, making him smile in return. "I hope you don't mind, I made some notes in the back."

"Really?!" Nicky wondered, flipping to the back and her eyes danced across the page. "Awesome!"

"They're in pencil, so you can erase them if you need to," Mort added as she still stared at what he had written. She finally closed the book and ran to him with open arms.

"Thank you!" she grinned, hugging him fiercely then running to the stairs.

"Wait! Nicky?!" he called, standing, ready to go after her but she stopped at the top of the steps, staring at him. "Who's Raven?"

Nicky's face dropped slowly and suddenly as she stared at him in horror. She walked toward him and he frowned at her reaction. She looked so terrified.

"How?" was all she could muster into a breath. Mort took her book and flipped to the _very_ last page just after his notes where the word was written in many styles and many sizes. Nicky gasped and her hands flew to her mouth when her eyes landed on the page then she snatched the book from him, slamming it shut.

"What is it?" Mort murmured, his eyes wide with concern and shock.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" she snapped, not mad at him but upset that she hadn't tore the page from the book before letting him read it. "She's no one! Please, don't ask me about it!"

Mort watched in disbelief as she ran back down the stairs and heard her door slam shut. Now he had questions of his own about his new guest. Who was Raven? And why was she such a distressing subject to Nicky?

**A/N:** So, at first all of this was in the same day, but I decided to split it up into two days so it wasn't so overwhelming. hee hee. Reviews, please?


	8. Two of a Kind

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. Here's the next chapter! Bet you're just DYING to know what happened after Nicky freaked out! lol!

_**Chapter 8: Two of a Kind**_

Nicky leaned back on her door, clutching her book to her chest as she breathed deeply, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. Three days. Three days she had been there for a little R and R and she was more stressed then she had been in the city! How was she going to keep this up?! He had asked about Raven and she had handled it horribly!

"Yes," Raven nodded, standing next to her. "That could've been handled better."

"You think?! Nicky snapped, turning a burning gaze at the other girl.

"Hey, don't take this out on _me_!" Raven growled. "_I'm_ not the one who wrote my name all over your book!"

"Stop telling me things I already know!" Nicky nearly screamed. "Just leave me alone for once!"

"You know I can't do that, Nickimura," Raven smirked, folding her arms as Nicky glared at her. "I'm here for a reason, remember? I do what _you_ can't. _I'm_ the one that snapped at that goth looking chick, if you recall, and _I_ was there when you were venting to Mort. I just didn't get out of control and take you over like I usually do. And you're welcome for that."

Nicky roared loudly, throwing her book at Raven, but it went right through her and hit the wall with a resounding smack. Raven stuck her tongue out at Nicky as the other woman glared at her in rage.

"You don't control me!" Nicky screamed, stomping her foot.

"Don't I? You're throwing a tantrum because of _me_, aren't you?" Raven smirked, cocking and eyebrow in amusement. Nicky growled again and lunged at her.

Mort was about to sit at his desk when he heard a noise in Nicky's room and his chair slid out from under him making him stumble onto the floor, landing on his backside. He heard another shout and a crash and scrambled to his feet, grabbing the bat sitting next to his desk and hurried down the stairs, praying she was alright.

He threw the door open and readied to hit something or someone with the bat, but he soon found he didn't need it, as no one but Nicky was in the room, her cat hiding in a corner. It took him a moment to register what was going on but soon realized that Nicky was pounding her fists on the dresser's surface, punching it as if someone was lying there.

He threw the bat away and ran toward her, throwing his arms around her from behind and she growled as he pulled her away from the dresser. She kicked it and tried jumping in an attempt to break free from his grasp, but all it accomplished was to throw them both onto the bed.

"Nicky!" Mort strained, holding her fast as she kicked into the air. "Stop it! Nicky! Please!"

"I don't need you!" Nicky screamed. "It was me! It was _me_ who said it! Not _you_!" She thrashed her head backwards, nearly smacking Mort, but he dodged the blow. He growled in frustration and gripped her wrists, flipping her onto her back on the bed as she still thrashed and kicked and he held her hands at her head on the mattress, hovering above her.

"Nicky!" he barked, but she still thrashed her head around, her eyes shut. She knew someone was there, but she didn't realize it was Mort.

"Nicky!" he growled, wanting her to stop so he could find out what was wrong.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "I said it, not _you_!"

"Niccollette!" he tried, thinking something unfamiliar would wake her from her trance, but he received the same response: She still struggled.

"_Damn it, woman!_" he thought. "_Don't make me do this!_"

"Nicky!" he tried one last time.

"I said it!" she replied.

"If you're going to be difficult…" he growled then planted his lips onto hers. She squeaked and her eyes shot open as she finally realized what was going on. Mort pulled away from her and they stared at each other, her disbelieving gaze meeting his relieved one.

"D-Did you just…?" She couldn't even finish her thought, she was so out of breath.

"What happened?" he asked quickly. Nicky stiffened and looked away from him as his hands ran down her arms soothingly.

"I-I, uh," she stammered. "I was taking a nap. I must have had Night Terrors again."

"I thought you didn't know when you had them," Mort recalled.

"_Damn!_" she thought. She finally looked at him and he waited patiently for her response, studying her face intently.

"Raven--" she tried, but choked on the lump in her throat. She swallowed and Mort frowned at her, quizzically. "When I said Raven was nobody, I meant that she doesn't, really, exist. She-She's a character in a story I had written when I was in elementary school. Now…Now she's…i-in my head."

Mort's frown deepened, but realization soon dawned on him, and he grasped her head in his hands to look her in the eyes. She gasped at his reaction and her hands gripped his shoulders, ready to try to defend herself.

"Are you telling me that you have a split personality?" he whispered harshly. "A person who can control you without warning or reason and you don't remember what you've done as that person?"

Nicky only nodded, exhaling and Mort sighed, lowering his head to her shoulder, pulling his hands from her head and she swallowed.

"Mort…?" she breathed, and he looked up at her, fixing his glasses. "How did you figure that out so quickly?"

Mort stared at her for a moment. How hard was it to say that he was the same way? How hard would it be to tell her that Shooter was _his_ dual personality? It was hard because if he told her about that, it would lead to why the townsfolk rejected him. He couldn't lose her, and it was becoming more and more clear to him why that was.

"Mort?" Nicky tried, rubbing her hands on his arms for reassurance.

"Nicky," he said firmly, shifting as he still hovered above her. "If I tell you about this, it'll lead to a chapter of my life that I am _not_ proud of. Please, please promise me that you won't freak out too much. I can't tell you how much I need a friend right now."

Nicky studied his face and saw something laying in the depths of his chocolate brown eyes that spoke of some evil done to him. She glided her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck, running her thumbs along his jaw.

"I'll try not to freak," she promised in a whisper and he breathed deeply, leaning his forehead gently against hers.

"Shooter is _my_ dual personality," he whispered, unmoving. "When I was at a yard sale with Amy, I found that hat that was in your room and jokingly put it on, saying I was a dairy farmer from Mississippi. When I caught her cheating, I stayed here and after six months, this guy came to my door saying I had stolen his story."

"Shooter," Nicky guessed and Mort nodded.

"He kept annoying me about this story, and tried to scare me, first by killing my dog, then threatening me and Amy. Meanwhile, Amy and her boyfriend Ted were living in my house in Riverdale, which burned down. I hired a private investigator to help me with Shooter, and he and another man had been killed been killed by Shooter."

"But, Shooter is--" Nicky stopped herself short when realization hit her. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him and he could see that she was piecing things together.

"_You_ killed them," she breathed, but didn't move.

"After I drove the car the were in into the lake I went home and in trying to prove that I hadn't stolen Shooter's story, I realized that Shooter was the one who burned down my house, and I had a psychotic break. Then, Amy came to visit me but by that time, Shooter had taken over me completely again and Ted showed up as well--"

Mort stopped short as he felt Nicky's fingers dig into his neck a bit.

"Stop," she pleaded. "I see now. Shooter kills because you can't." Their eyes met in understanding. "He killed Amy and Ted, didn't he?"

Mort nodded and Nicky felt tense beyond belief. She gently pushed him off of her and sat up, placing a hand on her head. She couldn't decide whether her head was reeling or drawing a blank, and she suddenly realized she was sitting very close to a murderer.

"You got away with it," she realized. "That's why the town's people avoid you. They're afraid you'll kill again."

"Not me," Mort reminded her, sitting up next to her.

"Right," she shuddered, feeling herself tremble in slight fear of him. "_Shooter_ might kill again."

"Nicky…" he tried, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Elektra doesn't know," she continued. "And you don't have to worry about me telling her. She's _your_ sister."

"But--"

"You still talk to him, don't you?"

Mort stared at her in shock. Was _this_ how she handled big news? Was this good or bad? He couldn't tell, and he wished he could. It would have made him feel a lot easier.

"Yes," he replied.

"And when you put on that hat, that's when you're him?"

"Yes."

Nicky breathed deeply and knelt down to pull her suitcase up onto her bed, sitting it next to Mort.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out!" Mort cried. "Is this you not freaking out?!"

"I'll stay in a motel," Nicky said in a low voice, standing and going to her dresser. "There's that Irv's Lakesider Motel, isn't there?"

"I'm not kicking you out!" Mort said.

"No, you're not. I'm leaving myself."

Mort slammed her suitcase shut and her gaze snapped to his as he stood and went to her, their eyes locked as he stood in front of her.

"You and I are not very different," he murmured. "We both fear the people we've created. We don't want to be controlled by them, and we hate what they do."

Nicky looked away in shame, but he gently grasped her chin to bring her gaze back to his.

"But if we try hard enough we can help each other, you and I," he whispered. "We can rid ourselves of them. We just need to try. Will you help me? Will you try with me?"

Nicky stared at Mort with wide eyes. She had no idea it would all lead to this and she wasn't sure if she wanted to live with a murderer, even if it hadn't actually been him. The again, she had lost a lot of friends because of Raven, and the man standing before her, still grasping her chin, knew exactly what she was going through and was willing to help her get rid of it. How could she refuse him and leave him alone, rejected by a whole town? She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"You know," she finally sighed. "Your sister said that life is full of surprises. Apparently so are people." She slowly wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him close. "We'll try _together_, and I _know_ we'll succeed."

**A/N: **All I have to say is, reviews, please! lol!


	9. Agreements

**A/N:** and so...life goes on...

_**Chapter 9: Agreements**_

"Everybody Drops the Dime," Nicky read in a mumble. She stood at the bookcase next to the fire place in Mort's living room, looking at his works. She couldn't remember reading any of them and was having trouble figuring out which one she should start with.

"Secret Window is in that one," Mort called from his desk. "That's the one Shooter said I stole." He was still sitting at his lap top.

"Are you still trying to get over that block you're in?" Nicky wondered, pulling the book out and examining it.

"This is a real pain in the ass!" he hissed, leaning his elbows on the table with his head in his hands. "It's there, it's just being coy!"

Nicky turned toward the stairs, still holding the book, a frown of thought on her brow as she bit the corner of her lip.

"Well," she sighed, walking toward the stairs. How about, instead of having Matthew meet the guy directly, the murderer leaves a tape of his directions, or a cell phone so he can _call_ Matt and give him the directions."

Mort lifted his head, entwining his fingers under his chin. He then held up a finger, hands parting.

"I'm liking the cell phone idea," he agreed as Nicky took the stairs two at a time to stand next to him. "That's much more terrifying when the orders are coming straight from the killer's mouth _live_ instead of recorded." He sat back in his chair, still staring at the writer, a hand over his mouth as the other hugged his arm to him. "But how do I start it?"

Nicky bit her lip again, thinking as well, then suddenly jumped from the table and grabbed a pen with a stray paper, scribbling something down on the paper quickly and pausing every once in a while to think a moment. She slid the paper in front of Mort and he sat forward again as Nicky leaned her head close to his as he read aloud:

"_Nothing. Nothing to be seen in the dark shed save a chair and a cell phone upon it. No noise, except the harsh sounds of Matthew's breathing, until…the phone rang._"

Mort shivered and Nicky grinned at him as he set the paper down.

"That gave _me_ chills!" he announced with a smirk. "Oh, yeah. It's coming now."

"Block all gone?" Nicky smirked.

"Like it was _never_ there," he said, mystically waving his hand in the air and Nicky giggled as he began typing at his machine.

"Good," she nodded. "I'm gonna go read this book and see if I can figure something out in _my_ story."

"Ok," Mort replied, not looking at her. "Come to me if you need any help."

"I will," she nodded and gently kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

She straightened and walked toward the stairs as Mort froze and stared after her with disbelieving wide eyes. Had she just done what he thought she had? She had kissed him!

"_And __why__ are you surprised?_" Shooter wondered in Mort's head. "_You__ kissed __her__ first._"

"That's right," he breathed, remembering it had been the only way to snap Nicky from her psychotic trance. Why _was_ he surprised? Because he didn't think she would return _any_ gesture of his feelings willingly. He thought that after telling her about Shooter, and everything that happened, she would shrink away, only being around him when she was forced to. He _certainly_ hadn't thought she would show any affection toward him, but she was full of surprises.

Mort shook his head, realizing he needed to focus on his book. So many ideas were coming to his head now about what to write, and the thought of Nicky would surely distract his train of thought.



Nicky sat on her bed, still holding Mort's book in her hands. She thought that maybe she could find out why Shooter would focus on _that_ story and not any of the others. She leaned back on her pillow as Fifi jumped onto the bed, and curled up next to her leg.

"Now can I help Mort rid himself of Shooter?" she thought, tapping the corner of the book to her chin. "Well, first I'd have to meet him."

That thought made a chill run up her spine. If she met Shooter, it would mean that Mort would have to be so angry at her that he would want to kill her. That didn't seem appealing to her at all. She liked Mort, and didn't want to make him angry. If anything, she wanted to do everything in her power to make him _happy_.

"_Ooh, Mort and Nicky, sittin' in a tree_," Raven sang in her head. "_K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._"

"Shut up!" Nicky growled, clapping her hands over her ears. "That's enough psychotic fits for one day, alright?"

"_You're no fun_," Raven whined, but said nothing more. Nicky sighed in relief at the silence and lowered her hands to open Mort's book, looking through it to start with the story Secret Window.

"Why can't you just go away?" she said, still reading as she sensed Raven appear.

"Do you honestly think that simply wishing me away will make it so?" Raven asked, folding her arms as she stood next to the bed.

"Obviously you weren't paying attention," Nicky retorted, still reading. "We agreed that when you and Shooter got to us too much, we would go to one another for distraction. So, unless you want to disappear just as you're having fun messing with my head, I suggest you behave."

"You won't be able to keep this up forever," Raven spat, enraged. "When you guys get into a huge fight, you won't be able to go to him and then what?"

"If, and when it happens, we'll find out what will happen," Nicky shrugged and Raven stomped her foot then disappeared. Nicky may have been acting cool, but inside her heart was racing and her mind was reeling. She hadn't thought of that! What if they _did_ get into a fight and became so mad at each other that they stopped speaking to each other? What would happen? She shuddered to think he would be so angry that he wouldn't help her and would end up turning into Shooter and kill her instead.

She had to find out. She couldn't let this happen and go back to square one. She had to have a plan. Nicky closed the book, placing it on her bed and stood, running to the door. She opened it and ran out only to ram into Mort, sending them both to the ground. Nicky stared at him as he began to laugh heartily and she couldn't help but giggle as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Where's the fire?" Mort asked, still laughing as he stood.

"Sorry," Nicky smiled, shyly. "I had to ask you something important."

"Ask me," he smiled, holding a hand out to help her up. He pulled her to her feet and she ended up standing very close to him. So close that their noses brushed the others and their eyes locked, their mouths hanging open as their breath mingled.

They stared at each other for the longest time as Nicky's heart raced again and her mind drew a blank. What was she going to ask him again? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even _think_ of anything else when he was this close and his lips tempted her to come closer.

"I…" she tried in a breath, her eyes glancing quickly at his mouth. "I, uh." She cleared her throat and licked her lips, her mouth going dry. "I was just wondering. If anything should happen that would cause us to not talk each other, we would still help each other with our 'other halves,' right?"

Mort frowned in confusion but realization dawned on him soon after and he smiled warmly, lifting his hand and stroked a strand of hair from her face.

"Plan on getting me mad any time soon?" he smirked, and she scoffed.

"Well, no," she smirked a bit. "But, I just wanna make sure I can still count on you even if we have a fight. And I want _you_ to know that _I'll_ be there for you even if you tick me off." She winked and Mort chuckled with a nod.

"And I'll help you with Raven, no matter what," he murmured. Nicky's face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely with a grin on her face.

"Thank goodness!" she breathed. "I was worried 'cause--" She cut herself short, pulling away enough to look at him.

"Raven got to you, didn't she?" he guessed. Nicky looked at him wide eyes then decided to underplay the situation. She pouted and nodded slowly, making Mort smile at her cuteness and gather her into his arms.

"It's alright," he murmured. "How about we have lunch and take a break from all that, huh?" He held her at arms length and she nodded. He frowned and held her arms up be her hands, looking her over, making her frown back.

"What?"

"You're not gonna go out like _that_, are you?" he replied and Nicky looked at him blankly.

"What about _you_?" she retorted, pointing out that he was in his pajama's and a tattered robe, his hair still a complete disaster.

"Guys don't take forever to get ready," he replied with a smirk, and Nicky playfully smacked his chest.

"Fine," She nodded, turning back to her room and flipping her hair in Mort's face as she walked away. "I'm going to change then. I'll be ready in a half hour." She closed the door, leaning back against the wood with a sigh.

"You know this is a date, right?" Raven said. Nicky sighed again and smirked at Raven in complete confidence inside and out.

"I know," she replied.

**A/N:** Ooh! A date! Reviews please.


	10. Technical Date

**A/N: **well, here's the date. I hope it's not 2 lovey dovey and stuff. I tried to make it kinda funny. I don't own McDonald's or any of it's products.

_**Chapter 10: Technical Date**_

Mort stood in front of his mirror behind his door, straightening his maroon jacket and pulling his hair back in a pony tail.

"Nervous?" Shooter smirked, standing next to him. "Haven't been on a date in a while."

"Please, this is just lunch," Mort replied, fixing his glasses. "This isn't a _real_ date."

"So you agree it's a date?" Shooter wondered.

"It's a _technical_ date," Mort agreed. "And I don't want _you_ along for the ride, alright?" He didn't wait for a response before walking out the door and hurrying down the stairs.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

Mort froze at the bottom of the stairs and gazed into Nicky's room with wide eyes. The door was open and he could clearly see Nicky combing her hair in front of the mirror. She could sing?! It sounded nice, though it was obvious she hadn't had lessons, but it still sounded good.

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming "hallelujah"_

_We'll make it last forever_

Nicky noticed out of the corner of her eyes as Mort slowly walked toward her, but she pretended not to see him. He hadn't heard her sing before, and she thought now was as good a time as any to reveal her small talent.

_Holding onto patience wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_We could watch it fly and just keep looking up_

Mort hid behind the threshold of the doorway, watching her with one eye peeking into the doorway. He liked hearing voice, and to be completely honest, he would rather give up going out to lunch with her to hear sing…now.

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's makes it last forever_

_Screaming 'hallelujah"_

_We'll make it last forever_

Nicky set the brush down and opened one of her dresser drawers, knowing full well that Mort was still there, listening, and she want to be look busy. She pulled out a clip and began fixing her hair.

_And we've got time on our hands_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but_

_Got nothing time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Oh, let's make it last forever_

_Screaming "hallelujah"_

_Hallelujah_

Nicky fluffed her hair a bit with a deep breath then turned to the door, still knowing Mort was watching her.

"Mort!" she gasped in false surprise, placing a hand over her heart. "How long have you been there?! You scared me!"

"I-I'm sorry," Mort stammered, coming out of his hiding place. "I heard you singing, and I--" He cut himself short when he saw Nicky frown and walk toward him. She stepped directly in front of him, still frowning.

"What?" he questioned.

"Your hair," she explained raising a hand behind his head as he watched her intently. "It looks better loose." She pulled his hair from the pony tail and tosseled it a bit. "I like it that way."

"Well it _you_ like it that way, then I _have_ to wear it that way," Mort smirked then studied her hair as well. "And _you_ should wear yours down too." He pulled the clip from her hair and fluffed it again to let it fall nicely. Their eyes locked as she smiled and Mort felt tempted to pull her to his lips, but he fought the urge.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Nicky wondered, glancing at his mouth, feeling the same urge as he.

"Where ever you want," he replied, his hand lingering in hair then lowering to his side as he smiled warmly.

"Really?" Nicky grinned and Mort smiled wider at her innocence as he nodded. "You have fast food places here, right?"

"In the city," Mort replied with a frown and a smirk.

"I know just the place then," she grinned mischievously.

--

"You know, this isn't the healthiest place to eat," Mort muttered as they stepped out of his Jeep and onto the curb in front of a McDonald's restaurant.

"Oh, come on, Morton!" Nicky smiled, running up to him and taking his hands as he narrowed his eyes at her use of his whole name. "A little indulgence never hurt anybody, did it?"

Mort rolled his eyes as she tugged him toward the restaurant. He dragged his feet but she just pulled harder at his hands until they were in the door. The smell of burgers and fries being cooked filled the air, and it was warmer in the building than in outside. Mort watched as Nicky's eyes danced across the menu on the ceiling, trying to figure out what to order.

"I haven't been here in months!" she sighed with a small smile. "I forgot what I would usually order."

"Just get something new then," Mort suggested and Nicky stared at him in disbelief.

"And deviate from my norm?!" she gasped, placing a dramatic hand over her heart. "How dare you suggest such a thing?!"

Mort rolled his eyes again and pushed his glasses higher onto his nose as he looked at the menu.

"Fine," he said. "_I'll_ order _for_ you." He walked to the counter, dragging a shocked Nicky by the hand behind him.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the girl behind the counter smiled.

"Could I have a California Cob salad and an Angus Western Bacon cheeseburger combo?" Mort replied.

"Dressing for your salad?" the girl said, totaling the prices on the register.

"Thousand Island," Mort replied.

"Hey," Nicky called, tapping Mort on the shoulder. "If you don't eat here, how come you know how to order so well?"

"Medium drink?" the cashier asked.

"Yes," Mort replied then pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal.

"Are you purposely ignoring me?" Nicky wondered, her hands on her hips, making the cashier glance at her a moment.

"For here or to go?" she asked Mort.

"For here," Mort replied, pulling out a twenty from his wallet.

"Should I use my power of invisibility for good or evil?" Nicky wondered, a finger on her chin in thought. Mort slid the cup for her drink in front of her, making her jump slightly.

"Better get your drink, Nicky-Nick," he smirked as the cashier handed him his change and receipt.

"Number forty-two, Sir," the cashier told hand and he nodded as Nicky snatched the cup and strutted to the soda fountain with Mort following, a smirk still on his face. He came up next to her as she served herself a drink.

"Use your power for good, of course," he suggested.

"That doesn't answer my _other_ question," she retorted, not being able to help herself from smirking.

"I said this place wasn't _healthy_," he whispered as she grabbed a lid and straw. "I never said I didn't eat here."

"Well, one would assume that when someone criticizes a restaurant, that the person doesn't eat there." She sealed the lid to her drink and strode away to find a seat, Mort on her heels.

"Who said I was criticizing?" Mort wondered, defensively. "It's a fact."

Nicky sat at table and Mort sat across from her.

"Why'd you call me 'Nicky-Nick' back there?" she asked and took a sip of her soda. Mort frowned at her change of subject and sat back a bit.

"You don't like being called that?" he wondered.

"No, it's not that," she shrugged. "I'm just wondering because that's what Elektra calls me."

"How did you guys meet?" Mort wondered.

Nicky opened her mouth, but…

"Number forty-two!"

Mort held up a finger, making Nicky shut her mouth.

"Hold that thought," he said and got up to get the food. Nicky smiled and leaned her chin in her hand.

"_Falling for him, Nicky?_" Raven's voice echoed in her head. Nicky straightened, coming back to reality.

"_Shut up_," she thought.

"_You're falling in love with him_," Raven teased.

"_So what if I am?_" Nicky replied. "_It's none of your concern!_"

"_That's a joke, right?!_" Raven laughed. Nicky looked around at the people in the restaurant, her head starting to spin. Their voices were distorted by Raven's laughing and she placed her hands over her ears in an attempt to quiet her, her head bowed.

"_Leave me alone_," Nicky pleaded. "_Just leave me alone!_"

"Nicky?"

She jumped and lowered her hands as she stared up at Mort. He slid the tray of food onto the table and sat next to her to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Raven again?" he guessed is a whisper and she nodded with a sad face. "She's worse than Shooter is to me."

"I'm sure of that," Nicky chuckled.

"You'll be ok," Mort assured her, rubbing her arm. "Eat your burger." He stood and sat across from her again.

"So, where were we?" she asked, taking her burger and fries from the tray.

"You were about to tell me how you met my sister," Mort reminded her.

"That's right," she smiled. "Well, first day of my first year of college, I was supposed to meet my room mate. Trouble is, she didn't show until after one in the morning."

"Sounds like Elly," Mort chuckled. "Probably partying all night, right?"

"Right on the money," Nicky grinned. "You know, she never told me she had a brother until a few months ago. Is there a reason she would keep you a secret?"

"Elly has reasons very illusive to me," he shrugged. "Then again, we didn't talk too much after I got married." He popped the top on his salad and stared at it a moment, making Nicky frown. "She probably hates me now."

"If she hated you she wouldn't suggest I stay with you," Nicky said, sampling her fries. Mort looked up at her as she smiled and he returned the gesture.

"I guess not," he agreed, Nicky smiled and took some of her fries again then started on her burger. Mort leaned over and snatched a few of her fries and she stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he shrugged, knowing full well, 'What.'

"Thief!" she said after swallowing her bite of burger. "If you wanted fries you should have ordered some!"

"O just wanted a couple," he smirked, shoving the fries into his mouth.

"Fine," Nicky shrugged. "I'll just have myself a piece of lettuce from your salad then." She quickly snatched a leaf of lettuce and popped it into her mouth as Mort stared at her in his own disbelief.

"You didn't!" he said.

"I _did_," Nicky retorted with a grin. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Mort glanced at her soda and grinned back at her. Nicky frowned, glanced at her soda and shot a horror filled look back at him.

"You wouldn't!" she whispered harshly.

"Wanna bet?" he grinned wider. She reached for her soda, but Mort was the quicker and he snatched it away. Nicky watched in failure as he took a drink and she bowed her head to the table.

"No!" she called dramatically as Mort placed the soda back on the table. "Not fair! _You_ don't have a drink to leave my germs on!"

"Too bad," Mort shrugged and began to pour dressing on his salad. "Just flip the straw."

"Still," she said, straightening and wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Germs."

Mort scoffed and suddenly wrinkled his own nose, clapping his mouth as he finally assimilated the taste of the drink.

"What _is_ that?" he wondered.

"It's a Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola suicide," Nicky grinned, sliding the soda toward her and pulling the straw out to flip it.

"Tastes awful," Mort muttered, starting at his salad.

"Your opinion," Nicky retorted. "I like it, that's all that matters."

Mort nodded with a small chuckle and glanced at her as she began to eat again. She ate happily, bobbing along to some tune in her head and he smiled at how adorable he thought she was. He had thought she was attractive when they had met, but in getting to know her, he had discovered that she could be fiery and fun and timid and innocent bundled into one. It made him feel lucky that _he_ was the one who got to see her every day for the time being.

Nicky looked up at him as Mort stared at her, making her frown slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Mort smirked, shaking his head a bit. "You're kinda cute, is all."

Nicky froze and stared at him in disbelief, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Huh?!" she squeaked.

Mort smirked and leaned closer to murmur, "You're even _cuter_, now."

Nicky cleared her throat and lapped her mouth to moisten it as it dried suddenly.

"Are you talking to _me_?" she whispered.

"Unless there's someone else at this table--?" Mort cut himself short. Technically, there _was_ someone else at the table. Surely Raven was lying in wait to come out at any minute, just as Shooter was inside him.

"Mort?" Nicky breathed, jolting him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, straightening and starting at his salad again. Nicky's expression of shock softened and she cleaned her hand on a napkin to lean forward and gently touch his hand. Mort froze and glanced at her hand then looked at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. "_You're_ kinda cute, too."

**A/N: **But wait! It's not over yet! Reviews please


	11. True Writers

**A/N:** I said the date wasn't over!! Here's the second half...enjoy!

_**Chapter 11: True Writers**_

"Mort?!"

Mort and Nicky jumped at the sound of an excited and surprised feminine voice as they turned to face it.

"Oh, no," Mort groaned and leaned his elbow on the table, his hand trying to block his face. Nicky, however, was staring at the woman coming toward them.

She was, perhaps, an inch taller than Nicky, with long, flowing, ebony hair that stopped at her waist and turquoise blue eyes that were dancing with excitement. Her figure was full and curvaceous and Nicky knew she could ever try to match her in beauty.

'Don't look at her!" Mort hissed, pulling Nicky's arm to get her attention and it worked.

"Morton Rainey, I know it's _you_ trying to hide from me!" the woman grinned, placing her hands on her hips. Her gaze suddenly fell upon Nicky and she looked her over as Nicky tried not to look at her.

"Well, Mort, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the woman wondered, not looking away from Nicky. Mort gave a quiet sigh and lowered his hand as he glanced at Nicky.

"Nicky Verona, this is my publisher, Krystal Robyn," Mort said, flatly. Krystal stuck her hand out to Nicky who jumped with a start at the action then smiled and shook the other woman's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Nicky nodded as Krystal grinned at her.

"So _you're_ Elektra's friend," she nodded, sliding next to Mort and Nicky had to strangle a giggle from escaping her throat at the several emotions that crossed Mort's face at her. Disbelief, anger and exasperation.

"You've heard about me?" Nicky wondered, taking a fry.

"Oh, yes," Krystal nodded, picking at the rest of Mort's salad to help herself. "You should have heard Mort when Elektra had asked him to let you stay! 'I can't believe she's doing this! Doesn't she knew I have better things to do than baby sit--?!'!" She was cut off when Mort's hand flew to her mouth, anger burning in his eyes at her. He looked at Nicky who was looking down at her lap with a long face. She stood up and Mort could tell she was about to cry from the tears forming in her eyes. She pulled out some money and nearly threw it on the table.

"Thank you for lunch," she mumbled. "That should pay for my part of the meal." Her head still bowed she nearly ran to the door.

"Thank a lot, Krys!" Mort growled as he pushed her out of his way. They both stood and Mort ran out the door as Krystal stared at him in shock.

Mort stumbled out the door and looked around quickly. He felt so guilty and it would kill him if anything happened to Nicky. He shot his gaze to his right and saw her unmistakable figure bobbing and weaving through the crowd to get as far away as possible. He shot after her, nearly shoving people to the ground.

"Nicky!" he called and saw her steps faulter, but she quickened her pace.

"Nicky!" he called again, quickening his own pace. "Nicky! You can't _walk_ back to Tashmore!"

"I can try!" she snapped and Mort felt his heart clench with guilt at her shuddering voice. She was crying.

"Nicky!" he called one last time. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, hard. She spun around and tried yanking away but he held her fast.

"Fine!" he hissed. "I admit it! I didn't want you to live with me--!"

"You're only making it worse!" Nicky cried, still struggling. "Why don't you just hit me over the head with it a couple of times?!"

"I had no right to judge you!" Mort admitted and Nicky sucked wind, freezing and staring up at him with glassy eyes filled with shock. "I didn't think I would enjoy living with _anyone_ right now because of all the shit I've been through, but I you have proved me _so_ wrong. I have fun with you…fun I never thought I would have again. Nicky, you're the best thing going for me right now, and I can't lose you."

Nicky studied his face intently. He was serious. He needed her and she had to admit, _she_ needed _him_, too. There was a reason they had ended up in each other's lives, and that reason was their shared sickness, she saw that. Though Raven had never gone homicidal on Nicky, she knew that she might at any moment and it scared her beyond words. She needed this man before her, no matter what he had done, because he was no different than her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed finally and Mort sighed in relief, immediately pulling her to his embrace.

"Quit trying to leave me, will ya?!" he whispered, making her giggle. "I'm gonna pummel Krystal!"

"Don't say that," Nicky pleaded, pushing away enough to stand next to him.

"She had not right telling _you_ anything I said about--" He cut himself short, realizing the irony of his comment and hoping Nicky wouldn't catch it.

"Me?" she finished with a smirk as they began walking back to the Jeep. Busted. Mort didn't look at her as he straightened and cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back.

"So, if she's your publisher, why were you trying to avoid her like the plague?" Nicky wondered, changing the subject.

"She orders me around like a deck hand on her boat," Mort replied, irritably. "'Are you finished with your book yet? You better get it finished by this time or I'll have to disown you.' It's enough to drive me crazier than I am!'

"She has a boat?" Nicky wondered and Mort glared at her making her giggle and become serious, quickly. "I mean, she sounds like a pill."

"Yes, she is, and yes, she has a boat," Mort replied. "She prides herself in being 'Captain' of the _Cruel Mistress_. If you ask me, the name fits _her_ as well."

"Speaking of books," Nicky said quickly, changing the subject again. "I'm stuck in my story-line. I don't know how I should play out the pivotal love scene between my main characters."

"I told you, I'm not a romantic writer," Mort smirked as they finally reached his car and he took his keys from his pocket.

"I know," Nicky exasperated waiting for him to unlock the doors. "But I'm sure you have some romantic _ideas_, even if you don't write romantic _stories_, right?"

"_What __else__ can she corner me with?!_" Mort wondered as they both climbed into the Jeep.

"How far have you gotten?" he asked her, turning the key in the ignition.

"So far, they're in her apartment, making out, passionately might I add, and they're making their way to the bedroom, but it's getting fizzy from there. I don't know if there should be some hesitation on Giselle's part or on Richard's part out of concern for her."

"Hm," Mort hummed, pulling out of the parking spot and beginning to drive down the street. "Why do they need to hesitate?"

"Because it's _their_ first time together," Nicky replied. "And she just got out of a 'serious relationship.' Somebody needs to hesitate."

"Well, since things are going pretty fast at the moment, _I_ think they should kind of slow down _into_ the hesitation, you know?"

Nicky thought for a moment and a grin slowly came to lips.

"That's perfect!" she said, excitedly then bent over to rummage under the seat. Mort frowned and glanced at her, trying to see what she was doing.

"Where'd you go?" he laughed. Nicky sat back up with a sigh and she flipped her hair from her face as she placed a note pad on her lap and began to write.

"How _dare_ you sneak a notepad in here?!" Mort gasped in false disbelief.

"What can I say?" Nicky shrugged, cutely. "I'm a writer."

Mort couldn't help but chuckle as she began writing. He wouldn't disturb her unless she needed help with something, which didn't come up on the drive home.

"_Her block must be gone, too_," Mort guessed with a smile. A half hour later they pulled up to the drive way and Mort stopped the engine and sat back in his seat as he watched Nicky still vigorously writing. He sat and stared at her for another ten minutes before she finally stopped and looked around, realizing the car had stopped then turned her gaze to him.

"Are we home already?" she breathed with wide eyes.

"Have been for about ten minutes now," Mort nodded.

"Oh, Nicky smiled, closing her book and unbuckling her seat belt. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Mort shrugged, doing the same. "You look cute when you write."

Nicky shot a wide eyed look at him as he climbed out of the car. She followed him with her eyes as he walked around the front of the car and opened her door.

"Milady," he entreated, stepping to the side a bit and holding a hand to her.

"Thank you, Kind Sir," Nicky smirked, her shock subsiding to amusement. She took his hand and pretended like she was princess stepping out of a carriage. As she stepped out, her toe caught the foot of the door and she fell forward. Mort gripped the hand he was already holding a bit tighter and she fell against his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Their eyes locked and Nicky had to swallow to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.

"_Kiss him_," Raven sang in her head.

"_Not for __you__, I won't_," Nicky retorted.

"_You know you want to_," Raven cooed.

"_Kiss him_," her own voice suddenly broke through and Nicky couldn't help her eyes from widening a bit in shock, making Mort frown a bit. She suddenly couldn't keep herself doing at least one thing. She inched a bit closer to his face, but he stayed still, not knowing what she was doing or what to do himself. Nicky brushed her lips against his, but didn't advance and instead, savored the feeling a moment before bowing her head and sighing.

"Thanks for lunch," she smiled as she looked up at him again. She walked out of his arms and toward the house. Mort stood still in shock for a moment then turned to lean on the open door of the Jeep and watch her walk into the house.

"Does she know what she's doin'?" Shooter wondered, appearing next to Mort.

"Oh, yeah," Mort nodded slowly with a smirk. "She knows _exactly_ what she's doing."

"Is it working?" Shooter wondered with a sideways look at Mort.

"What do _you_ think?" Mort retorted and closed the door then walked to the house.

**A/N: **Bet y'all thought I was gonna make them kiss, didn't ya? hee hee Reviews please


	12. Unfortunate Meeting

**A/N:** I dunno if I mentioned this...but the song I used in one of the previous chapters was Hallelujah from Paramore. anyways...I'm not gonna give you anything about this chapter here, you're just gonna hafta read! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 12: Unfortunate Meeting**_

"Pay her no mind, Nicky," Elektra consoled over the phone as Nicky lay on her bed the next day. "Krystal can be a bit _too_ open and doesn't think of what she's saying before she says it, or the consequences of what she says."

"You've met her?" Nicky wondered sitting up.

"A while back," Elektra confirmed. "She was obnoxious back then and I have _no_ doubt that she still is." She sighed and Nicky didn't extend the subject on Krystal. "Oh, hey, did you ask Mort about Shooter?"

Nicky stiffened and didn't say anything as she simply stared ahead. On the one hand, Elektra was Mort's sister, and she would think that a sister should know at least the bit about him having a split personality. And she was Nicky's best friend, besides.

On the other hand Mort had told her what he had in confidence, and she had promised she wouldn't say anything because of the fact that she was _his_ sister. She couldn't break her word to Mort.

"Nicky?" Elektra tried, and Nicky jumped with a start, leaving her thought to rest.

"Oh, yeah, I, uh, I did," Nicky replied. "It was nothing. He said it was one of his characters, like you said."

"See?" Elektra said in an "I told you so" tone. "And did you find out what the towns people were freaking out about?"

"Oh, yeah," Nicky replied, and began fiddling with a piece of lint on her bed spread. "Just a rumor, like you said. No truth to it, of course, but the people here were freaking out."

"Told you," Elektra said. "So, how's he treating you?"

Nicky couldn't help the grin that formed her lips as she sighed and flopped back on the bed again.

"Your brother is really something, El," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh, I knew it," Elektra giggled excitedly. "You're falling for him! Have you kissed yet?!"

"Not yet," Nicky replied. "But we got close after we had lunch yesterday."

"I can't believe you dragged him to McDonald's," Elektra groaned.

"What is your problem with that place?"

"It's unhealthy."

Nicky couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"That's what Mort said!" Nicky laughed heartily.

"Well it _is_!" Elektra cried then sighed as Nicky kept laughing. "So, has he heard you sing yet?"

"Oh, yeah," Nicky replied, calming herself. "he heard me when I was getting ready for lunch yesterday and I think he liked it, because he was staring at me."

"It surprises me that you two became attached to each other so fast. It hasn't been a week yet!"

"Yeah, well, we have a lot in common," Nicky hinted. "And he's helping me with my book, _and_ I'm helping him."

"You guys should do a book _together_!" Elektra suggested excitedly. Nicky face lit up as she sat up.

"El, that is a _great_ idea!" she grinned. "I'm gonna talk to Mort about it right now. I'll call you back, ok?"

"Go for it, girl! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nicky hung up the phone and scrambled off the bed to run toward the door. She ran toward the living room, but found he wasn't there, then tried the kitchen. Still finding nothing, she turned to the stairs.

"Mort!" she called, walking up the stairs. "Morton! I have a business proposition for you!" She stepped toward the desk and looked around then turned to his room with a frown.

"Mort?" she called, walking into his room. "Where are you?" She peeked around the corner toward the bed to see him sitting on it's edge facing away from her.

"There you are," she breathed, walking toward the bed. "I have an idea about--" She cut herself off when she realized he wasn't even turning to look at her. She frowned in confusion and sat on the other side of the bed then reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Mort?" she tried. He finally moved, but the movement he made sent Nicky's eyes shooting wide with horror and her heart went racing as she pulled her hand away quickly. Mort placed the black, wide-brimmed hat on his head and stood, making Nicky shoot to her feet and back away as he turned around, glaring at her from beneath the hat's rim.

"You think you can get rid of me, just like that?" he murmured with a Southern accent.

"Sh-Shooter," Nicky breathed in realization, backing toward the door as he made his way around the bed and toward her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ya think I don't know that you two are conspirin' to rid yourselves of me?" Shooter replied. They made their way out of the room and Nicky knew that if she tried to run he would catch up with her. She stopped, mustering up all her courage to do so, but he still advanced slowly toward her until he was an inch from her face.

"Mort," she breathed in a shaky voice.

"Got the wrong man, Miss," Shooter replied with a small shake of his head.

"No, I don't," Nicky snapped. "You're in there Morton Rainey, and if I have to slap Shooter silly to get you back, I will!"

Nicky raised a hand to do as she threatened, but Shooter caught her at the wrist and bent it back, hard, making her cry out in pain. He forced her to her knees, his gaze burning into her frightened one.

"This may not hurt so much if ya just quit your squirmin', Missy," Shooter suggested. "He's better off without ya anyway."

"Mort Rainey, you bastard!" Nicky cried as she struggled. "Wake up and help me!" She swung her foot at his ankles, sending him to the floor, but he held onto her wrist. She fell on top of him and immediately noticed his hat had fallen off. He reached for it, but she was faster and grabbed it, scrambling from the floor and hurrying down the stairs.

"Missy, you are getting' on my nerves!" Shooter growled, scrambling up to run after her. She ran out the door and into the woods. She had to get rid of that hat! She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, losing the hat. She heard Shooter's footsteps coming up behind her and quickly tried to get up, but she felt a foot on her back slam her back down into the ground. She forced herself up and Shooter fell to the ground again. Nicky scrambled toward him and used all her strength to keep him down as she laid on top of him.

"Don't think your feminine wiles are gonna win over _me_ like they do Rainey!" Shooter spat.

"If they work on Mort then they'll bring him back," she reasoned. She risked moving her hands from his wrists and wrapped them around his neck. He was about to move his hands to her throat as she looked into his eyes, but she began to speak again.

"Mort, I can't fall for you if you don't come back," Nicky whispered. Shooter froze and Nicky watched in confusion and horror as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Mort?" she tried in a shaky, scared voice. "Mort? Mort! Wake up!" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she began shaking him in an attempt to rouse him up.

"Mort! Please!" she sobbed and laid her head on his chest.

"Don't leave me alone," she shuddered. He suddenly groaned and stired, making Nicky gasp and push up to look at him. She watched in relief as Mort looked around with a frown on his brow then he looked at her.

"Why are we in the woods?" he asked and Nicky began sobbing into his chest as she tightened her arms around his neck and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her.

"What happened?" he tried again and she crawled into his lap, nuzzling her face to his neck as she still sobbed.

"Shooter," she breathed and knew she didn't have to say anything else. Mort's eyes shot wide and he gripped her arms, gently pushing her at arms length to look her in the eye.

"What did he do to you?" he asked in a harsh whisper. Nicky shook her head violently and he pulled her back to him, placing a hand on her head as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"He knows," she shuddered. "He knows we're trying to make you better and he was gonna kill me for it!"

"I'm so sorry," he breathed again into her hair. "He was getting to me, and I should've gone to you, but-- Argh! I'm so sorry."

"He said you were better off without me," she whispered.

"You and I both know _that's_ not true," Mort smirked.

"What if it _is_?" Nicky wondered, looking up at him. He looked down at her with shock filling his eyes.

"How can you say that?" he questioned. "How can you say that when I've never been happier than when I'm with _you_?"

"Really?" Nicky breathed with a sniffle.

"Yes. You're the _only_ person who hasn't turned tail and ran as fast as they could to get away from me."

"I almost did," Nicky muttered. "_Three_ times!"

"But you haven't, even _before_ I convinced you to stay. The thought hasn't crossed your mind, has it?"

Nicky shook her head slowly with another sniffle.

"See?" he smiled, and studied her face a moment. He lifted his hand and brushed a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

As he dried her face, Nicky stared at him intently. He was right. She hadn't thought of leaving and she couldn't think it now, even after meeting Shooter. She couldn't leave. Nicky raised her hand and ran her fingers along his cheek and their eyes locked.

"No more games," she whispered, making him frown in confusion. "I'm laying my cards on the table. I'm falling for you, I know it. So if _you_ aren't going to kiss me, then _I'm_ going to kiss _you_."

Mort studied her face intently again and a grin slowly spread across his lips.

"I've been waiting for you to make up your mind since lunch yesterday," he smirked, making her giggle.

Without another word, Mort planted his lips to Nicky's making her squeak in surprise. She quickly melted into the kiss and slid her arms around his neck as his slipped around her waist. Slowly, Mort parted his lips and ran his tongue along the seam of _her_ lips, gently coaxing her to allow him entrance. She smiled on his lips and opened her mouth then without a second's hesitation he thrust his tongue into her mouth, ravaging it passionately. She giggled and pulled him closer, allowing herself to lose control as well. They finally parted slowly and leaned their foreheads against the other's as they caught their breath.

"I have a business proposition for you," Nicky whispered with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Mort smirked. "And what is it?"

"Well, your sister gave me an idea that you and I should write a book _together_."

"Really?" Mort replied, cocking an eyebrow in intrigue. "And do you happen to have a plot in mind?"

"I have _many_ plots in mind _all_ the time," Nicky smiled. "What do you say? Wanna write a romantic thriller together? You give it the thrill, I'll give it the romance."

"Sounds like a good idea," Mort chuckled. "Let me have a think on it."

"Ok," Nicky smiled. "Shall we go back to the house?"

"Yeah."

Nicky stood up and Mort followed, then noticed Shooter's hat on the ground and went to pick it up, but Nicky got to it first. She snatched it up and stared at him with wide eyes, but he just smiled warmly.

"_You_ hold onto that for me, eh?" he smirked and she smiled, casting her eyes down as he approached her. She slid her hand into his and they walked back to the house.

**A/N:** O.O wow, huh? lol! I hope it was scary enough. I had a bit of trouble with this one.


	13. Almost Well

**A/N:** Ok, just so you know, I made a huge time jump here...i figured it was easier than going through more pointless things that I would regret putting in later...lol!

_**Chapter 13: Almost Well**_

After meeting Shooter, Nicky didn't want Mort to be alone out of fear of his return. For the few weeks after that she made sure he was never out of her sight. She helped him with his book, and cleaned up the house when she couldn't think of anything to write for _her_ book until she asked Mort about it and he gave her ideas. And, for the few weeks they lived together, neither Shooter _nor_ Raven bothered them, and this was not taken lightly by either of them.

Mort and Nicky's relationship flourished as they spent more time with each other. He could sometimes be overly attentive and Nicky would constantly remind him that she was nothing like his ex-wife. Mort also got very used to having a cat in the house and would often allow Fifi to curl up in his lap as he wrote.

Nicky's Night Terrors were now consisting of declarations that Shooter was coming after her, and Mort blamed himself for it. They got so bad that Mort and Nicky ended up sleeping in the same bed together so the Mort could keep her from hurting herself.

Now, in the middle of summer, they sat at Mort's desk. Mort typed away at his lap top and Nicky's hand flew across the paper of her notebook as she sat in a chair next to him. They both had head phones on their ears, Mort listening to classical music and Nicky listening to some band she randomly selected on her iPod.

Mort sighed, pulling the headphones off as he sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Nicky looked up at him with a look of concern as she pulled one of her ear phones from her ears.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, and he looked at her tiredly.

"Nothing," he exhaled, shaking his head weakly. "Just tired, I guess."

Nicky pouted and closed her notebook then placing it on the desk she stood and walked up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, and beginning to massage them.

"It doesn't help that you stay up late with this, you know?" she smirked and Mort closed his eyes, letting his head lull back.

"I know," he sighed, beginning to relax. "Sometimes I just get on a roll."

Nicky scoffed and glided her hands to his chest as she leaned down to hug him close and kissed the side of his neck.

"I know," she chuckled, and began reading over what he had so far on his Word document. "Why is Matthew running again?"

"Because the bad guy is trying to kill him with a crow bar," Mort replied, also reading his work over and fiddling with some of Nicky's hair.

"Right," she recalled, and kept reading, but upon remembering something she gently patted his chest.

"I was gonna go swimming later," she smiled and they looked at each other. "Care to join me?"

Mort chuckled, knowing that what she _really_ meant was: "If _you_ don't want to, neither do I."

"Sure," Mort shrugged. "Why not?"

Nicky's face lit up and she hugged him close, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm gonna go get into my bathing suit then!" she giggled, excitedly and ran down the stairs as Mort watched her with a smile. He turned back to his lap top and saved the document then closed it and leaned back in his chair again. Fifi jumped onto the desk and sat, staring at Mort her tail twitching back and forth.

"She's _your_ master," Mort smirked and the cat's ears flicked a bit. He smiled and leaned forward, scratched the cat's head with both hands and she purred.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her," he whispered. "But that's _our_ secret, ok?"

"Whatever ya say, Pilgrim."

Mort froze as he slowly let go of the cat and turned to his left. There stood Shooter, hands behind his back, head held high as if he knew he had already won. Mort's shock and horror turned to anger and Shooter merely smirked.

"Miss me?"

"You hurt Nicky," Mort growled through clenched teeth.

"She would have gotten what she deserved is she had just sit still long enough for me to--"

"Don't even say it!" Mort snapped.

"This ain't no time go all squeamish on me, now," Shooter replied.

"You hurt Nicky, and I'm not letting you do it again," Mort snarled, standing and marching toward Shooter. "You lay a finger on her and I'll--"

"You'll what?" Shooter retorted. "Kill me? Oh, wait. You can't kill _me_, 'cause that would mean killing _yourself_, and you don't have the stomach for that do you?"

"You know what?" Mort huffed, raising his hands and backing away. "I don't have to listen to this." He turned and strode toward the stairs.

"You couldn't get rid of me easy when you stole my story and wrecked my ending, you won't be able to get rid of me _now_, Mr. Rainey." Shooter retorted, but Mort hurried down the stairs to Nicky's room.

"Nicky?" he called, coming to the closed door. He knocked on the door softly then waited for a response. When he was met with silence, he felt his heart clench in worry. She was only going to change, why wouldn't she tell him whether or not he could come in? Maybe she didn't hear him knock?

"Nicky," he called a bit louder and knocked a bit herder. Still, no answer.

"Nicky!" he shouted, his voice thick with concern as he pounded on the door.

"Shit," he hissed to himself and grabbed the knob, but it didn't budge. "Nicky! Nicky!" He pounded on the door again. He grabbed the knob again and shoved the door in as hard as he could. He stumbled into the room to find Nicky on the bed, smiling, but he fail to notice that something was different in was she was smiling.

"Well, that was exciting," she smiled in a sultry voice. Mort frowned and stared at her in evaluation.

"Nicky?" he tried.

She frowned then turned to the mirror and sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, that's right," she groaned and realization hit Mort like a brick.

"Raven," he breathed and she looked back at him as she straightened.

"There you go," she smirked and stood to walk toward him. He stayed put, knowing that he had to get Nicky back.

"You sure are handsome," Raven smirked, lifting her hand and stroking his cheek. "No wonder Nicky likes you so much."

"What do you want?" Mort snapped and Raven cocked and eyebrow in amusement.

"What do _you_ think, hun?" she murmured, inching closer to his face. Mort grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her at arms length, making her pout but she knew why he was reacting the way he was.

"Nicky," he whispered. "Come on. I know you're there."

"So desperately he tries," Raven cooed tauntingly with a seductive smirk, placing her hands on his chest. "But to no avail. Why don't you just kick it with _me_ for a while?"

"I don't want _you_," Mort hissed. "I want _Nicky_!"

"Well, _I'm_ the closest you're gonna get right now," Raven replied flatly. "So _deal_ with it."

"You're a _problem_, not and _person_!" Mort spat. "_Nicky_ is a person! A beautiful, wonderful person!"

"Oh, God, I am _sick_ of hearing about _her_," Raven exasperated, rolling her eyes. "Let it _go_ already."

"Like hell I will!" Mort yelled back. "Let Nicky come back before I beat her out of you!"

"Ooh, Mort, how'd you know I like it rough?" she smirked. She forced her arms from his grip and pulled him but his shirt toward the bed. They fell on the mattress, Mort on top of her.

"Don't try to be cute," Mort growled, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

"Nicky, please," he pleaded, trying to get through to her. "Come back! I need you!"

"Stop trying to get that little wimp back!" Raven spat. "She doesn't know what it means to a _true_ woman!"

"She's a better woman then you'll _ever_ be!" he growled. Raven roared at him in rage and pushed up as hard as she could to throw him off of her, but he held her fast.

"Nicky," he whispered as Raven thrashed around, and he leaned close her ear. "Sweetness. Come back to me."

"I'm gonna--!" Raven's threat was cut off when she gasped and Mort watched intently as her eyes shifted from full anger and rage to confusion and fright.

"Wha--?" she breathed. "Mort, what are you doing?!"

"Nicky," he sighed in relief and began leaving kisses all over her face and mouth.

"What--?!" she tried. "Mort! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

Mort rested his head next to her head, his lips at the crook of her neck.

"I met Raven," he whispered, and heard Nicky gasp.

"Tell me you didn't give her what she wanted," she pleaded.

"I don't think so," he replied, brushing his lips against her skin. "She didn't want me to talk about you, but I did. That made her mad."

"she hates me," Nicky replied as his hands let go of her wrists and she moved one to run her fingers through his hair. "She always has."

"Apparently," Mort chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He raised his head and looked at her, but was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," he tried and she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why _now_?" she breathed and he frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, after all these weeks, did she show up _now_?" Nicky explained. Mort sighed and took off his glasses, placing them on the bed.

"Probably the same reason Shooter did just now," he sighed and Nicky looked at him in shock.

"He did?" she breathed and Mort nodded. "Is that why you came in here?"

Mort nodded again and Nicky wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her face.

"What did he say?" she whispered.

"Nothing really," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "He just made me angry because he hurt you."

"Look at you," she smiled. "Defending my honor."

"I do what I can," he smirked back, softly pressing his mouth to hers. "Swim?"

"Yeah," she sighed in contentment. "Kiss me first."

Mort smirked and did as he was told. Over the weeks they had been together, he had found that he was happier with Nicky than he had ever been with Amy. The two were totally different in every way. Which was a comfort to him, because it meant that she was less likely to leave him, if he learned from his past mistakes. And she was a new challenge.

**A/N:** Well? I try to make the alter egos as much of a whole seperate character as possible, so I hope it worked with Raven. I was gonna have this cute little scene with her givin him a gift, but it was pointless and the thing never really comes up again, so, here ya go. Reviews please!


	14. Me Mort, You Nicky

**A/N: **I hope u like...enjoy!

_**Chapter 14: Me, Mort. You, Nicky**_

"Come on, Nicky," Mort laughed, standing behind Nicky. "This was _your_ idea!"

"Cause I thought it would be fun!" Nicky retorted, holing onto a rope that was tied to a huge, thick limb of a tree next to the lake.

"And it _will_ be, if you ever get around to doing it!" Mort replied, still smiling. Nicky turned around and handed the rope to him then scurried behind him.

"_You_ do it first," she said, pushing him forward.

"You chicken," Mort smirked, grasping the rope with both hands.

"I am _not_!" Nicky cried her hands on her hips.

"Ok, then go first," Mort retorted.

"I don't want to!" Nicky replied. Mort sighed rolling his eyes then reached out and grabbed her around the waist with one arm, holding her tightly against him.

"What are you doing?!" she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and he looked down at her, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane," he said and she looked at him fright.

"No," she couldn't but giggle. "No, you're not!"

"You ready?" he smirked, bracing himself.

"No!"

"One…"

"No! Mort!"

"Two…"

"Don't! Stop it!"

"Three!"

Nicky clutched to Mort as he swung over the water and she screamed in frightened alright. Mort let go of the rope and they flew through the air and hit the water, laughing. They quickly came back to the surface and Nicky swam to Mort and splashed water at him.

"You brat!" she laughed. "I say 'No!' and you do it anyway!"

"Hey! You had fun, didn't you?!" Mort laughed, trying to keep the water from hitting his face. He gripped her wrists and pulled her toward him but she freed her hands and tried pushing him underwater by his shoulders. As he was pushed down, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down with him. She laughed as she went down and they both ended up below the water, for a few seconds before they came back up air, and Mort held his hands up in surrender.

"You win," he panted. "I'm a brat."

"Glad you finally realized it," Nicky smirked, swimming toward him. He pulled her toward him, and wrapped his around her waist and her elbows rested on his shoulders, her hands smoothing his wet hair back.

"And for my next trick…" he smirked then planted his lips to hers and she instantly melted on his mouth, pulling him closer as they devoured each other's tongues.

"Please tell me that's not my baby sister!" a man's deep voice called from the bank. The two jerked away from each other's mouths to see a tall man with short, tousled, black hair and jade green eyes with a smirk on his face, wearing a white T-shirt with long, denim pants and black boots.

"Jag!" Nicky smiled, her face lighting up. She and Mort swam back to the shore, where she scrambled up the bank and threw herself into his waiting arms. The man chuckled and hugged her back as Mort calmly walked toward them. The man now holding Nicky glared at Mort, making his steps falter, but he charged forward with a new determination. Nicky felt the man stiffen and looked up at him a frown then at Mort.

"Oh, Mort!" she smiled and ran out of the man's arms and toward Mort then turned to the man. "This is my brother, Jag. Jag, this is Mort Rainey, Elektra's brother."

"Nice to meet you," Mort smiled, holding a hand toward Jag. Nicky's brother glanced at his hand then grasped it, tightly. Mort winced at his grip but recovered quickly and gripped his hand tightly in return.

"Alright you two," Nicky broke in, pushing their hands away. "I know you were in the middle of a 'I'm stronger than you are' contest, but I want you to get along." She turned to Jag. "How did you know you where to find me?"

"Elektra, of course," Jag smirked with a shrug. "I called her and asked. She said you were here living…_him_, but she didn't tell me you were a…_thing_."

"Well, she doesn't exactly know that part," Nicky smirked in embarrassment and Jag rolled his eyes. "What do I owe this visit, dear brother?"

"I've come to bring you back home," he replied, and Nicky's eyes shot wide in disbelief as Mort felt his heart clench.

"What?" Nicky breathed, as Mort gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Something's happened, Nicky," Jag replied. "You need to come back home. It's-It's mom."

Nicky's heart raced in panic and she ran to Jag, gripping his arm as she stared at him in panic and fear and he stared back at her in sorrow.

"What's wrong, Jag?!" she breathed. "Is it the worst?! Oh, God, don't tell me! I don't want to hear!" She let him go and tried to hurry toward Mort who extended his arms to her, but Jag grabbed her wrist and pulled her face him, making Mort glare at him in rage.

"Nicky, you have to hear," he whispered, but she shook her head violently. "It _is_ the worst--"

"No!" she cried, clapping her hands to her ears as tears formed in her eyes. "No! I don't want to hear! That's why I left!"

"It's why you have to come back," Jag said, and removed her hands from her ears then pulled her into his arms again as she sobbed into his chest.

"Why now?!" she sobbed, gripping desperately at his arms. "Why _now_, when everything was going so well, does this paradise have to be shattered?!"

"I'm sorry, Nickimura," Jag coed, using his nickname for her. "Mort looked on, trying to figure out what might have happened. Jag looked up at him as he frowned in confusion and sighed. "Our mother is dead."



"Mort, you don't have to come with me," Nicky said, bustling around the room, packing her things as Mort sat on her bed, watching her. "I'll be fine."

"I'm worried, sweetness," he admitted and Nicky smiled warmly at him. She was about to walk toward the dresser again when he gripped her wrist gently and stood as their eyes locked and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm worried that Raven will take advantage of your grief and I won't be there to help you," he finished.

Nicky studied his face intently and new tears formed in her eyes. He sighed and pulled her into his embrace as she sobbed into his chest.

"Does Jag know about her?" he asked, and Nicky shook her head, not moving from his embrace.

"Neither did my parents," she shuddered. "Oh, Mort! I have no parents! My mother and father are _both_ gone now!" She sobbed harder as her hands gripped his back and he held her tighter.

"Hush, Nicky," he whispered into her still damp her. "It'll be alright."

"I wish it was going to be," she breathed, calming and she finally looked up at him. "You really wouldn't mind going with me?"

Mort smiled warmly and shook his head then left a kiss on her forehead.

"Why would I mind?" he wondered with a smirk. Nicky giggled and snuggled into his shoulder.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I thought that maybe after meeting my brother you wouldn't want to."

"It takes more than an over protective big brother to scare me from helping _you_ get through this," he smiled, stroking her head. Nicky giggled and looked up at him again.

"You're a good boyfriend," she giggled and he straightened with pride.

"Like I said, 'Me Tarzan, you Jane,'" he replied.

"Well, Jane has to go talk to Cheetah about when we're leaving one jungle for the _concrete_ one," Nicky smirked with a sniffle.

"Tarzan go write some crap," Mort nodded, making Nicky giggle again and they both walked out into the living room. Mort walked up the stairs as Jag stood from the couch and Nicky walked toward him. She frowned at her brother as he glared after Mort then rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest to get his attention.

"Be nice," she scolded when she had his attention. "He's coming with us, so don't start trouble."

"Why is he coming with us?!" Jag snapped, staring at her in disbelief.

"Because he's my boyfriend and he wants to be there for me!" Nicky shot back. "Why don't _you_ want him to come?!"

Jag stared at his sister in rage then grabbed her wrist and marched toward the front door, dragging Nicky behind him.

"Nicky?" Mort called from his desk and she looked up at him but Jag didn't stop walking.

"I'll be back in a minute, Mort," she called as she was dragged out the door. Jag marched around the house and into the corn field then gripped her arms, facing her toward him.

"Why can't you see it?!" he hissed and she frowned in total confusion.

"See what?" she whispered. Jag let her arms go and stepped close to her as she still frowned at him.

"The people in this town warned me about him," he whispered and realization dawned on Nicky. "They said strange things happened to people who got close to him or saw him. They say he killed four people, _including_ his ex-wife and her boyfriend."

Nicky glared at her brother, anger beginning to boil her blood.

"I don't have to listen to this," she hissed and tried to walk away, but Jag grabbed her wrist and she turned back with a look that would have burned him alive as she wagged her finger at him.

"You don't know _anything_ about it," she hissed again.

"And _you_ do?!" he growled.

"Don't make this harder, Jag. I'm already upset about mom. Mort's the only thing keeping me from a total break down!"

"You're kidding me, right?! He's a murderer!"

Nicky looked him straight in the eye as her rage grew. She wanted to tell him. Wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. Jag would never understand. And if he didn't understand it with a stranger, how could he understand it with his sister?

"Jag," she finally hissed. "I don't have the time, _or_ the patience to explain this to you."

"Then explain to me why you like him so much?!"

"Because he's a good man and he's been kind to me. He cares for me."

"That might not keep him from shoving a knife into your chest, Nicky!"

"Stop that!" she spat. "Stop it, now!"

"I'm not letting him hurt you, Nicky. He's not coming and that's final!"

Nicky suddenly gasped when Jag's head jerked with a hollowly metal sound and he fell to the ground. Her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes shot wide and she stared at Mort as he held a shovel in his hands and wore Shooter's hat.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Nicky cried, marching toward him and standing next to him. "Well?!"

"He was getting' on my nerves," he replied in Shooter's voice.

"So you hit him over the head with a shovel?!" she yelled. "That's' a fine way to solve a problem!"

Shooter grinned evilly at her, making her take a small involuntary step back, but she quickly regained her courage and stepped toward him.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," she said in a low voice. "You're nothing but a part of Mort's mind that must be laid to rest."

"Not afraid of me, eh?" Shooter wondered, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. "That can't be true." He threw the shovel away and turned to her, gripping her arms, but she stayed still, her gaze boring into his.

"_Not_ afraid," she nodded. Shooter looked at her intently and brought a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"You're pretty," he grinned.

"Mort thinks so," Nicky replied, emotionlessly. "But I don't care what _you_ think, Shooter. Bring Mort back."

"Why should I?" he replied. "I like you, too."

"I thought you wanted to _kill_ me?!"

"At first. But I've gotten used to you."

"Get away from her you son of a--!"

"Jag! No!" Nicky gasped as her brother came at him with the shovel. She gripped the shovel to save Shooter and Jag stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't! It's not what you think!" she insisted.

"He hit me with a shovel!" Jag spat.

"And I'd do it again," Shooter smirked.

"Shooter! Shut up!" Nicky spat over her shoulder.

"Shooter?" Jag frowned. "What the hell?!"

"Jag! Go to the hotel and let me handle this! I'll call you in an hour." She shoved Jag back with the shovel but he still held it and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Go," she pleaded. "Go."

"Yeah, big brother," Shooter teased. "Go so I can have a go at your sister."

"You--!"

"It won't happen, Jag! Just go!" Nicky cried, shoving him away as Shooter followed her. She turned to him as Jag marched to his car, throwing the shovel to the ground. "Get in the house, now!"

"Order me around, will ya?" Shooter smirked. Nicky rolled her eyes and gripped his sleeve, dragging him into the house as he grinned. She pushed him onto the couch and straddled his legs as he stared at her in shock. She removed his hat and ran her finger through his hair.

"Me Jane," she whispered. "You Tarzan." She watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head fell back into her hand. She smiled and snuggled her face into the curve of his neck.

"I'll never give up on you, Mort," she whispered. "Not if _you_ don't give up on _me_."

**A/N:** I couldn't resist! I figured Mort and Nicky being all happy and would be the perfect lead in to kind of show the fact that she is kinda in paradise and now it's being shattered 2 a million pieces. (I love that line so much! im proud of that line) anywho...as for the way she takes care of Shooter, i figured it would only make sense that she would mention something that she and Mort share to bring him back...(if that made sense) Reviews, please


	15. Sibling Rivalry

_**Chapter 15: Sibling Rivalry**_

Jag's leg was moving a mile a minute as he stared at his cell phone where it sat on the bar as he himself sat in Bowie's store, a cup of coffee in front of him.

"_Ring_," he thought. "_Ring, damn it! Ring!_"

He jumped when the phone began to vibrate on the bar and he snatched it up, answering it immediately.

"Nicky," he hoped. "Please, tell me you're alright."

"Jag, I'm fine," she said on the other end and he sighed in relief. "What you saw back at the house, you haven't said anything to anyone, have you?"

"Against my better judgment," he muttered. "I _ought_ to go to the police--"

"No!" Nicky cried back. "Don't! Jag, you don't understand. I need to tell you _everything_. Where are you?"

"Bowie's store."

"Ok, come back to the house, I'll tell you everything. Mort went to the book store and New London, he won't be back for a couple of hours.

Jag sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the headache threatening to start.

"Alright, Nicky. I'll be there in a few."

"Don't tell _anything_ to _anybody_, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"See you."

"See ya." He hung up his phone and sighed again as the waitress came back to refill his cup.

"No, that's enough for me, thank you," he said, quickly, pulling some money from his pocket.

"So, that girl you were talking to," the man sitting next to him began. "She's the one staying with Rainey?"

"My sister," Jag sighed. "Yeah."

"If I was you, I'd get her out of there as quickly as possible," the man continued.

"Believe me, I'm trying," Jag scoffed, shoving his cell phone into his pocket.

"Wouldn't want and more blood spilled around here," the man mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. Jag ignored him and walked out of the store and toward his car. Climbing into his car, he slammed the door shut and sat there for a moment, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

He _had_ to get her away from Mort, before he killed her or worse…before he somehow convinced her to join him as a partner to his homicidal dealings. He had heard from the sheriff of Tashmore Lake that Mr. Morton Rainey was suspected of four murders, but they didn't have enough to bring him in, not even a body.

Granted it had been several months since all of that, but who knew if the man would relapse? Jag rubbed the back of his head where Mort had hit him with the shovel at that thought. If he did _that_, what's to stop him from going further? He _had_ to get Nicky put of there, and he would. If he had to drag her out of there kicking and screaming, he would.

Jag shoved the key into the ignition, started the car and backed out to drive back to Mort's lake house.



Nicky paced the length of the couch until she finally heard a car pull up the dirt drive way. She ran out the door just as Jag got out and she pulled him by the hand into the house.

"Nicky, tell me what's going on, right now!" Jag demanded, but she ignored him and shoved him onto the couch then walked to her room. He watched her with a frown as she walked back out with a black, wide brimmed hat with a round top. She stood in front of him and tossed the hat into his lap as he still frowned.

"Mort's given me permission to tell you since you've already seen enough to confuse you to no end," Nicky finally said as Jag examined the hat. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You always _were_ good with the words," he complimented and sat forward, his elbows on his knees. "So start talking."

Nicky sighed and sat herself on the coffee table to talk to him straight in the face. Calmly and in an organized fashion, she explained Mort's past, his ex-wife, and Shooter to him, seemingly without taking a breath. Jag stared at her, his eyes becoming wider with every word until she finished her story and he sat back, taking everything in. However, she wasn't finished yet as he thought.

"Jag," she called. "There's something else I have to tell you. Something I should have told you all a long time ago."

Jag sat forward again, staring at her intently, but she cast her eyes down.

"Do you--?" she choked. "Do you remember that story I wrote about a girl named Raven in elementary school?"

Jag nodded, but said nothing.

"Well, ever since dad died, she--Raven--sort of…took over a part of my brain. K-Kinda like Shooter is in Mort's head." She watched in dread as Jag's eyes shifted from shock to anger and he stood, staring down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he boomed, making Nicky jump with a start and he gripped her arm, pulling her to her feet. "We could have gotten you help!"

"You would have sent me to the loony bin, and you know it!" Nicky spat. "The minute I opened up to you, mom would've called the men in white coats to drag me away!"

"That's not true!" Jag growled. "I would have never let that happen!"

"We were kids! What was gonna keep mom from doing it?! How would _you_ have stopped her?!"

"I'm your brother! I would have stopped her! That isn't the point anyway! The point is, is should have told us! And going to a psych ward wasn't what kept you from telling us, so what's the truth?!"

"I was scared!" she screamed. "O didn't want you to hate me!"

Jag stared at her in shock, his hand releasing her arm and he sighed in guilt as he saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Nicky," he breathed, gathering her into his arms. "I could _never_ hate you."

They jumped when they heard the front door slam and looked to it. Nicky wiped her eyes as she saw Mort standing in the door way with a bag in his hand and staring at them in confusion.

"Nicky--?" he tried.

"I told him everything," she said quickly. Mort and Jag looked at each other and Nicky went toward Mort, but her brother caught her by the arms, making her look back at him with a confused frown.

"Jag--?"

"You're coming with me, Nicky," he said. "Go get you things."

"You were supposed to understand!" she cried, turning to him.

"That Shooter guy may come out of him any minute and you want me to leave you _here_?!" Jag growled.

"I've handled it before--!"

"Before?!"

Nicky winced at her own words, but instantly recovered.

"Yes! Before! We're helping each other!"

Jag studied his sister's face before he smirked.

"You really love him, don't you?" he murmured so Mort couldn't hear.

Nicky eyes shifted as a shock wave rolled over her and she ran toward Mort. As she ducked behind him, Jag stared at them in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Mort muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Avoiding the question he just asked me," she replied then turned to Jag. "I'm not going without Mort!" She wrapped her arms around Mort's neck and snuggled her face into the back of his neck. Jag rolled his eyes and walked toward them and they didn't move. He stopped right in front of Mort and stared him straight in the eye.

"Meet me at Irv's Lakesider tomorrow morning," he said. "We'll all drive together."

Mort nodded.

"if _anything_ happens to Nicky in the time, I'll kill you myself."

"Jag!" Nicky gasped, but he ignored her and walked around them and toward the door. Nicky sighed and leaned her forehead on Mort's neck as she heard Jag drive away.

"Impulsive, as usual," she murmured.

"You know," Mort said. "As much as I love this, we both still have some packing to do."

"Oh, right," Nicky said. Her hands glided down his shoulders and she walked toward her room, tousling Mort's hair a bit. He pulled her back by the wrist and she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's you buy at the book store?" she asked, and he grinned.

"Some stuff for the road," he replied and she turned around, leaning back on his chest as she brought the bag up and looked through it. She found a few CDs and a couple of books.

"Cool!" she grinned and gave the bag back to him as she left a kiss on his cheek. "I'm gonna go finish packing."

"Ok," Mort nodded, but caught her again and she frowned at him in confusion. "Your brother won't say anything, will he?"

Nicky smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He would've done it already is he was going to," she replied. "And turning _you_ in would mean turning _me_ in."

Mort nodded, doubtfully and Nicky left a kiss on his lips.

"Go pack," she whispered. "And don't worry. Jag won't say a word."

"Ok," Mort whispered back and he walked toward the stairs. Nicky watched him and sighed before going into her room.

"_You know, you have too much faith in your brother_," Raven echoed in her head.

"It's none of you business," Nicky murmured. "Leave me alone."

**A/N:** All that drama and then a little cutsey moment. Poor Mort was all stuck in the middle of that! lol! random Nicky thing when she avoided that question. She reacts weird, what can I say? Reviews please.


	16. Road Trip

**A/N: **Now you know why Jag was all protective.

_**Chapter 16: Road Trip**_

"What do you wanna listen to?" Nicky asked, rummaging through the bag Mort brought from the store. They were in his Jeep driving to Albany behind Jag in his Honda Civic.

"Whatever you want," Mort replied as he drove.

"Cool," she smiled, pulling out one of the CDs and trying to unwrap it. "I haven't heard this band yet."

Mort smiled as he watched her wrestle with the plastic on the CD.

"Why do they make these things so impossible to open?!" she growled, shaking the CD with both hands in frustration.

"Want me to try?" Mort smirked.

"Very funny," Nicky smirked back. "You're driving. You can't open this _and_ drive."

"How do _you_ know I can't?" he said. "Give it here." He reached for it, but Nicky frowned at him in disbelief, keeping the CD out of reach.

"No!" she laughed. "You're driving!"

"There's a trick to it. Just give it to me, will ya?"

Nicky stared at him in evaluation then rolled her eyes and gave the CD to him. He took it with one hand and used his teeth to rip the plastic wrapper off. Nicky swallowed as he handed the CD back to her and she examined it.

As she had watched him unwrap the CD, she had a vision of his teeth sinking into her skin. The thought of it made her shiver with delight and Mort glanced at her with a frown.

"You ok?" he wondered and she jumped from her thoughts to look at him.

"Yeah," she choked then cleared her throat. "You know, that can't be good for your teeth. Especially with your braces." She leaned over and slipped the CD into the player in the dashboard.

"Eh, it doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I'm getting them off soon anyway."

"You should take care of them anyway," she replied. "Do you have to wear a retainer?"

"Maybe ," he shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"Elektra doesn't _give_ information and you don't _ask_ for it," Nicky scoffed. "You guys make a nice clueless pair." She sat back in her seat Mort looked at her in astonishment.

"Call _me_ clueless, will you?" he grinned and reached for her, aiming for her mid section. He tickled her with one hand on the steering wheel and she squirmed as she laughed hysterically.

"Mort!" she laughed. "Stop! We're gonna crash!"

"Take it back!" he grinned. "Say I'm not clueless!"

"Ok! You're not! You're very bright! Stop tickling me!"

Mort laughed as he stopped tickling her and turned his attention to driving. Nicky reached into her pocket, feeling her phone vibrate and answered it as she calmed her laughing.

"Hello?" she giggled.

"Nicky, are you ok?" Jag hoped, his tone filled with concern.

"Yeah, Jag, I'm fine. What's up?" Nicky replied, flicking at her leg at a piece of lint.

"I was looking in the rear view mirror and I saw--"

"You saw us having fun," Nicky interrupted irritably. "Just drive, will you? You'll know if I'm in trouble, not that I'm going to be. So just Drive!" She hung up the phone and sighed, leaning forward to turn the music up a bit.

"That was harsh," Mort noticed. "He's just worrying about his little sister. I'd do the same with Elly."

"Would you call her every five minutes and worry about every move her boyfriend made?" Nicky retorted.

"If that boyfriend had a homicidal split personality, yes," he replied without hesitation.

"Mort, don't justify it. You and I both know that it wouldn't matter. It's because his baby sister has a boyfriend, not because of _who_ the boyfriend is."

"Sweetness, you need to relax a bit," he suggested. "Take a nap. I'm wide awake and I've got coffee and loud music to keep it that way."

"That's your solution to _everything_, isn't it?" she smiled. "Take a nap."

"It works," he shrugged. "It worked for me."

Nicky opened her mouth to respond but she decided against it. She didn't want to start an argument. She liked the way this was going and she didn't want to mess it up. So she got comfortable to take a nap.

--

Mort drove the car into the parking lot of the hotel and parked next to Jag's Honda. He pulled the key out of the ignition and sighed as he sat back and turned to Nicky. She was fast asleep and curled up in the seat. He smiled and stroked a strand of hair from her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek. She groaned and shifted a bit, but she was still asleep.

"Mort…" she breathed, and Mort couldn't help but smile. He was relieved that she wasn't having Night Terrors at the moment. It wouldn't be good if she hurt herself in such a small space. It wouldn't be good if she hurt herself at all. The thought of her being hurt made his heart clench, especially if it was _him_ that hurt her.

"I swear, Nicky," he whispered, still stroking her cheek. "I'll kill _myself_ before I hurt _you_." He jumped when there was a loud tap on his window and he whirled his head around to see Jag glaring at him. The other man gestured that Mort get out and Mort nodded then turned to Nicky. He didn't want to wake her up, but…

Mort turned back to Jag and signaled that he be quiet as he opened the door and stepped out of the Jeep.

"What's wrong?" Jag wondered, frowning in confusion.

"Your sister's asleep," mort whispered and walked to the other side of his vehicle.

"What are you gonna do?" Jag asked.

"I'm gonna get her out and carry her."

"You're not gonna wake her up?"

"She's been through a lot, don't you think? She needs some rest."

Jag gripped Mort's arm just as he was going to open the door and they turned to each other, Jag still gripped Mort's arm.

"You've known her for four weeks," Jag hissed through clenched teeth. "_I've_ known her our whole lives. You could never know what she needs!"

Mort yanked his arm from Jag's grip and stepped inches away from his face.

"I know she needs someone who understands what she's going through," Mort replied. "Do _you_ have a split personality, by chance?"

"No," Jag replied in a low voice.

"Then you can't understand what it's like to fear your own mind. So unless you suddenly have a psychotic break, don't preach to _me_ about what she might need." Mort stepped away from Jag and opened the car door then gently pulled Nicky into his arms and held her close as he carried her into the hotel lobby.

"One night in a room for one please," Jag told the clerk behind the desk.

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Non, please," Jag pulled out his wallet and paid for the room. "The same for them, please." Jag gestured to Mort and Nicky as he pulled out more money. They each received their room keys and walked into the hall. They found their rooms and Jag had to help Mort into the room before they decided on a time to leave.

Mort closed the door and carefully made his way to the bed then gently laid Nicky onto the mattress. She made a little noise, curling into a ball and Mort smiled as he kicked his shows off and slid hers off as well then slipped the covers over both of them.

Nicky shifted closer to Mort for warmth as he wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his face into her hair.

"I'm glad you're sleeping peacefully tonight, sweetness," he whispered. "At least one of us is."

**A/N: **Jag pissin y'all off yet? More cutseyness...lol! I couldn't help it!


	17. Feelings

**A/N:** Not that I don't think any of you readers out there are uneducated, but I'm just covering this so you're not confused. When Mort calls Nicky "Miss 'Austen'" he's calling her Jane Austen and when _she_ calls _him_ "Mr. 'Twain'" she's calling him Mark Twain. Just a precaution. anyways...enjoy!

_**Chapter 17: Feelings**_

Nicky awoke to find Mort on top of her, gripping her wrists as if holding her down staring at her with wide eyes.

"Mort!" she gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"You were having Night Terrors again," he said quickly. "You were thrashing around so bad, I had to hold you down so you wouldn't fall off the bed."

Nicky's eyes went wide and she pulled her hands from his grasp, throwing her arms around neck.

"Mort," she shuddered. "I don't wanna put you through this. I hate myself because I am."

"If I had a problem with it, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Mort replied, trying not to crush her as he hugged her.

"Just because you're here doesn't mean you don't have a problem with it," she began sobbing. Mort sighed as he rolled onto his side and she faced him, still in his arms.

"Nicky," he whispered. "Wasn't it you who said that you have to accept peoples pros _and_ cons?"

Nicky sniffled and glared at him as he smirked and dried her tears.

"Yeah, well, that's only if you _really_ care about that person."

"Oh, that hurts," Mort groaned, placing a hand over his heart. "You think I don't care about you?"

"That's not what I meant," Nicky said, starting to cry again. "That only counts if you're _in love_ with the person. You love them no matter what."

Mort studied her intently as she took his hand and helped him dry her tears. Who said he didn't love her? Four weeks. Four weeks they had spent together and he had become closer to her than he had with Amy in four months. Who was to say he didn't love her?

"Nicky," Mort whispered and she looked at him in that innocent and expectant, cute he liked. "We've been together a while, huh?"

Nicky nodded with a bit of a frown on her brow.

"You know a lore more about me than my wife ever did. And you've _handled_ it better, too."

"Yeah," she sniffled. "What about it? I mean, what's your point?"

"My point, my point is…" He scoffed and shook his head, stroking her cheek. "I guess I don't have one, except to say: Thank you."

Nicky smiled warmly and wrapped her arms under his, snuggling her cheek to his chest.

"You're welcome," she murmured. "And thank _you_ for _your_ help and support."

"You're welcome," Mort replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Why didn't you tell her?_" his mind asked him.

"_I don't wanna scare her away_," he replied to himself silently.

"_What makes you think she'll be scared?_"

"_It's not the right time. Her mother just died, after all._"

"_You don't think she'll need some kind of comfort?_"

"_After we're back in Tashmore, maybe. But not now_."

"Not now," he whispered, snuggling his cheek to the top of her head. "Not yet."



_The next morning..._

"We have to _seriously_ consider starting out novel," Nicky told Mort, climbing into the Jeep.

"Any ideas, Miss 'Austen'?" Mort smirked shutting his door and Nicky stuck her tongue out at him as she fastened her seat belts.

"Well, Mr. 'Twain,' as a matter of fact, I do," Nicky replied. "I have this idea in particular that's set in the year of 2054…in a prison."

"Ooh, sounds like my kind of story," Mort smirked, starting the car. "Go on. I can see you're _itching_ to tell me your plot that you've cooked up."

"Well, if you insist," Nicky smiled. "I'm gonna explain it to you like a blurb on the back of a book. I like talking like I write."

Mort chuckled as the car backed out after Jag out of the hotel parking lot.

"Ok, so, this futuristic, action, thriller surrounds a young girl who was accused of being insane because of a sickness she has. She and her three guy buddies start out in a prison, but this is no _ordinary_ prison. _This_ prison is a unisex, crazy jail where men are allowed to do what they want, but women are closely watched. There is also a myth surrounding the country about a Key of a Thousand Worlds that is said to show the secret to immortality. A Thousand Worlds is the name of a map to show the way to immortality, and the key if the legend to the map. Can our heroine and her friends escape and find the key before it falls into the wrong hands?"

Mort said nothing as he drove and Nicky's smile dropped as he stayed silent. He glanced at her then back at the road.

"Oh, did you want an answer?" he said, glancing at her. She exhaled with a small smile.

"No, I just didn't think you were listening," Nicky said. "What do you think?"

"I think you've put some ideas into my head without talking about anything too specific," Mort smirked.

"I have an idea on how we can write it, too," Nicky grinned excitedly, leaning toward him. "We can start the first chapter together then just write every other chapter individually. You can write the second chapter and depending on what _you_ write, I'll continue with the third chapter and so on. You get it?"

"Yeah," Mort nodded. "Spontaneous writing."

"Nicky giggled and nodded as she said, "Exactly! Isn't it a good idea?!"

"It is," Mort nodded. "And when we get to Albany as can set up my lap top and start it right away."

"Well, we won't have time for it there," Nicky said, her face changing from excitement to sadness. "With the…funeral and all."

"Nicky, I didn't mean to--"

"I know. It's ok, Mort. I'm not gonna cry," Nicky smirked. "Maybe I should call Jag and scare him out of his wits."

"Don't cause and accident, sweetness," Mort requested. "If you tell him I'm doing something to you, he'll hit the brakes and _I_ will rear end _him_ trying to stop."

"He needs a new car anyway," Nicky shrugged. "And so do _you_!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mort laughed, grabbing the phone. Not knowing what to do with it, he placed it in his lap, taking his steering wheel in both hands again.

"That's mean," Nicky pouted. "However, you know I'm not afraid to get my phone back from where it presently sits?"

"Oh, really?" Mort smirked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement at her. "While I'm driving?"

Nicky smirked and leaned toward him again.

"What better opportunity than when you _can't_ defend yourself?" she murmured. Mort noticed her hand creeping toward him and suddenly pulled over quickly. Nicky gasped as the car violently jostled at his sudden change of direction and fell back against the door. Mort unfastened his seat belt and grabbed Nicky's wrist, unfastening _her_ belt at the same time.

"mort! What the--?!"

Her exclamation was cut off when Mort's lips landed on hers and she squeaked in shock, but easily melted into the kiss. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their tongues began to battle for control of the moment.

There was a sudden buzzing sound and Nicky groaned on Mort's lips but neither one of them pulled away. Mort handed her phone to her, his mouth leaving hers to trails kisses down her neck and she arched her neck back as she answered her phone.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace…in which case I'll hang up the phone," she said and Mort chuckled on her skin.

"Are you alright?!" Jag nearly shouted on the other end of the phone. "Why'd you pull over?!"

"Mort dropped something and he didn't wanna crash looking for it," she lied.

"Oh, sure, blame it on _me_!" Mort whispered and Nicky mouthed to him to shush.

"But you're ok?" Jag asked.

"I'm fine, Jag, we'll be right behind you in a minute or two."

Mort smirked at her and brushed his lips against hers.

"A minute or two?!" Jag growled into the phone.

"Find a magazine to read, big brother," she said, her attention on Mort as she hung up the phone. "Alright, Don Juan, I've just given us about five minutes. Use them wisely."

"Oh, I don't plan on wasting them, believe me," Mort retorted, and his mouth came crashing down on hers once again.

**A/N:** I couldn't help this! I had to have them all cute...I always have some cuteness with them cause they've got so much crap to deal with, it's just kind of an escape I provide for them. LOL!


	18. A Family Matter

**A/N:** A lot of you are saying Jag is really over protective...YAY! that'll only make the rest of the story better for you guys! LOL! Enjoy this next chapter!

_**Chapter 18: A Family Matter**_

"Reservations under Jag Verona," Jag nearly growled at the woman behind the desk as he, Nicky and Mort stood on the lobby of the hotel in Albany.

"Two rooms for a week, is that right?" the woman replied cautiously, seeing the man was angry about something.

"Yes," Jag nodded and the woman quickly typed at her computer.

"Mr. Verona, you'll be room 127," she said, handing her a card key. "And…"

"Miss Verona," Nicky finished, walking toward the desk and the woman nodded.

"Miss Verona, you'll be in room 128, across the hall," she said, also handing her a key. Nicky smiled sweetly and she, her brother and Mort walked down the hall, dragging their luggage behind them.

"Hey, Jag," Nicky called, running to catch up as he marched down the hall in angry strides. "How come we couldn't stay at house?"

"Because our dear sister decided to have a party over there, 'celebrating' mom's life," Jag grumbled through clenched teeth.

"What _kind_ of party?" Nicky wondered, cautiously.

"What kind do you _think_, Nicky?" he snarled and Nicky rolled her eyes as she answered her own question and she frowned in confusion at her brother.

"Hey!" she snapped, stopping and yanking Jag's arm to stop him and make him face her.

"What stick is up your ass?!" she whispered harshly. "You've been all pissed off since we left the motel this morning!"

"We are _not_ talking about this in the hall, Nicky!" Jag snapped back in a whisper, glancing at Mort as he walked up next to Nicky. She stared after her brother as he marched down the hall again.

"Everything ok, sweetness?" Mort murmured and Nicky nodded slowly.

"Sibling rivalry, is all," she whispered and followed her brother. Mort hurriedly went after her.

"You have another sister?" he asked as they reached the room, wondering why she hadn't mentioned it before.

"Yeah," she sighed, trying to open the door to the room. "Jacqueline. She's the baby. She just turned twenty-one, so she's taken to drinking and getting drunk every day. Not to mention, she's pretty much slept with every guy in New York and likes to invite _lots_ of people over and--"

"I get it, I get it," Mort interrupted, not really wanting to know what her sister did with…anyone. "So, she demolished your house, huh?"

"Most likely," Nicky nodded, opening the door and entering the room, dragging her suitcase in with her. "She's probably got somebody hosing everything down and washing anything made of fabric."

"Ok, please, stop, we just had dinner," Mort groaned, holding his stomach as he put his bag on the bed. Nicky giggled as she put her suitcase near the wall.

She turned to him and smiled as he began rummaging through his bag then slowly and quietly walked toward him. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms under his and breathed against the back of his neck. He straightened and shivered, making Nicky giggle. Mort's arm suddenly came around and before she knew what was happening, he dipped her back, his lips coming closer to hers.

"What is it that I can't resist about you?" he whispered, making Nicky giggle again as she slid her arms around his neck.

"It's my cuteness, right?" she murmured. "Or maybe it's the fact that I can make you shiver?" Her eyes went wide with the last word and she shuddered. Mort grinned and stood her up then pulled her closer, leaving an Eskimo kiss to her nose.

"I have to talk to Jag," she whispered and Mort groaned as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. Nicky let her head fall back and Mort took the hint, beginning to leave tender kisses on her neck.

"Why?" he wondered against her skin.

"Because he's being a pain in the ass," she breathed, closing her eyes. "I'd understand if it was his way of grieving, but it's not. Something's got him upset and I wanna know what."

"Can't you wait and find out in twenty minutes?" Mort wondered and Nicky looked at him with a surprised smile.

'Twenty minutes?!" she breathed. "My mouth can't take that much!"

"We'll see about that," Mort smirked and ran his tongue over her lips.

'Morton Rainey! Are you on the level?!" Nicky gasped comically.

'What level would that be?" he smirked again, one of his hands gliding down her back. He pressed his fingers into the cushion of her rear making her gasp.

"Mort!" she breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. "Please, I have to talk to Jag."

Mort studied her face and realized he had gone too far. He moved his hand from her back-side and left a small kiss on her lips before turning back to rummage through his bag.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Go give your brother an attitude adjustment." He turned to give her a warm, reassuring smile. Nicky smiled and nodded as he turned back to his bag. She turned to walk to the door but stopped and instead, sat on the bed next to Mort's bag.

"You know, it'll happen _eventually_," she said and Mort only glanced at her but said nothing. "We're just not ready. Well…_I'm_ not ready, I guess. I mean, I've never--"

"Sweetness," Mort interrupted. "I don't need an explanation. I won't go any further than you want me to."

Nicky opened her mouth to argue but Mort placed a finger on her lips to silence her before she began.

"Save your arguments for your brother," he smirked and turned his attention to his bag again. Nicky shrugged, knowing Mort was right and stood to walk to the door. She then strode across the hall and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Jag called from inside the room.

"Room service," Nicky smirked, knowing he would know it was her. The door opened and Jag stared at Nicky with a look that said "yeah right." She smiled brilliantly and he rolled his eyes with a sigh of exasperation.

"What do you want?" he asked and it was Nicky's turn to roll her eyes and sigh. Instead of explaining herself, she gripped her brother's hand and dragged him into the room, closing the door. She turned to him, her hands on her hips as Jag leaned back on the door, folding his arms across his chest. They stayed that way, staring at each other, neither one even thinking of explaining themselves. Finally, Nicky couldn't take it anymore and threw her hands in the air, slapping them to her thighs as they came down.

"what's wrong with you?!" she shouted.

'Your boyfriend!" Jag spat and Nicky scoffed, sitting on his bed and folding her arms over her chest.

"Here we go," she shrugged. "Let the bashing begin. What's wrong with him?"

"He people, Niccollette!" Jag snarled, standing straight, clenching his fists at his sides.

"_He_ didn't kill anyone!" Nicky shot back, standing and mirroring his stance. "It was _Shooter_!"

"Morton Rainey, John Shooter. They're the same person! And if not the same person, then the same body! Can't you see it?!"

"Shooter can be removed! And so can Raven!"

"This isn't about _you_! This is about _him_! _He_ can kill--!"

"Shooter!"

"Whatever! Shooter can kill you!"

"If that's the case then I guess Raven is capable of killing too! Don't think it hasn't crossed her mind, either! Because it has! _I_ know it has! Would you feel about _me_ the way you feel about Mort right now?!"

Jag stared at Nicky as she breathed heavily, her eyes burning with anger. He had nearly forgotten she was going through that too. He instantly remembered what Mort had said to him last night about Jag not knowing what she needed because he could never understand. In all truth, he _didn't_ and could _never_ truly understand what she was going through.

"This _is_ about me, Jag," Nicky said, firmly, jolting him from his thoughts. "It's as much about me as it about him. What you think of _him_, is what you think of _me_ because we're the same. Yes, he's killed people but it was a long time ago, and no matter what you say or think, it _wasn't him_. He's a good man and now he's _my_ man. Get used to it."

Jag stared at her with wide eyes as Nicky walked to the door and opened it, but before walking out she turned back to him.

"I miss mom as much you do," she whispered. "But don't take your anger at her death out on me and Mort. Don't try to be the guy who's angry at the world. It doesn't suit you."

She walked out and shut the door behind her.

**A/N:** Well? More Jag stupidity...lol! Reviews please


	19. Her Boyfriend

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. Senior Project...blah. Anyways, here's the next chapter...enjoy!

_**Chapter 19: **__**Her**__** Boyfriend**_

"Cheater!" Nicky laughed at Mort. "You're trying to look at my dice!"

"I am not!" Mort laughed back. "Can we play something else after you lose this game?"

"What makes you think I'll lose?!" Nicky laughed in disbelief. Mort shrugged and looked at his dice.

They were sitting on the bed, playing a game called Liar's Dice Nicky had seen in a movie. They had been playing for fun for a while, but Mort decided to make this game…interesting.

"Why don't we make a _wager_ on this game?" he smirked, placing a hand over his dice. Nicky looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow in intrigue.

"What _kind_ of wager?" she asked, leaning toward him a bit.

"Whatever we want," he murmured.

"That scares me," she whispered back. "What might _you_ be asking for?"

"That's for _me_ to know and for _you_ to find out," he replied. "Don't worry. It won't hurt."

"Dirty man, you are."

"Make your bid, sweetness."

Nicky smirked, sat up straight and took a look at her dice. Out of the six, there was one five, two twos, and three fours. If she played this right, she may win. She leaned toward him again with a small smile.

"Five fours," she bid and Mort smirked, looking at his own die. He looked back at her and smiled.

"_Seven_ fours," he whispered.

"You lie!" Nicky grinned, sitting up and pointing at him. Without a word, Mort gripped her wrist and yanked her hand from her die. He revealed his own to show that he had been telling the truth and grinned at her as she stared back at him in horror.

"No," he grinned. "I _win_." He launched toward her, planting his lips to hers as they fell onto the mattress with him above her. He yanked his glasses from his face and didn't care where they landed when he tossed them away, still in a lip-lock with Nicky. His tongue plunged into her mouth and she moaned in approval as her fingers ran through his hair. His mouth finally released hers and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I want my twenty minutes," he breathed into her ear.

"Mort…" she sighed. "When have I _ever_ denied twenty minutes from you?"

Mort planted his lips to hers again and after several passionate seconds of tonsil hockey he pulled away and ran his lips across her cheek. They both jumped with a start when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit," Mort snarled and Nicky sighed as he let her up off the bed. She walked to the door as Mort cleared off the bed, angrily stuffing everything in it's right place and getting his glasses of the floor. Another knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Nicky spat as she reached the door. She swung the door open and her eyes went wide as her mouth hung open.

"Jacque?!" she nearly shrieked. Mort spun around to the doorway to see a young woman with black curly hair, cut short and jade eyes filled with wonder as she stared at Nicky.

"What?" the woman wondered, looking around herself in confusion. "Is there someone trying to kill me from behind?"

"What are you doing here?!" Nicky breathed.

"Well there's a fine 'hello'!" the woman retorted. She looked around Nicky and into the room, her eyes landing on Mort. A smile suddenly formed her lips and she shoved past Nicky, dragging her suitcase behind her then letting it drop to the floor without stopping, her eyes still on Mort.

"And who might _you_ be, handsome?" the woman smiled seductively. Her hand came up to his face, but Nicky's own hand appeared and gripped the woman's wrist.

"Don't even think about it, Jacqueline!" she snarled, standing between her and Mort. "He's _my_ boyfriend." She shoved Jacque's hand away then turned to Mort. "This is my sister, Jacqueline." She turned to the other woman again. "This is _my _boyfriend, Morton Rainey. _You_ are staying with Jag."

"Nicky!" Jacque whined. "You can't make me stay with him! He's mean!"

"It serves you right, having an orgy in our house!" Nicky spat.

"It wasn't an orgy!" Jacque argued.

"I don't like getting in the middle of family matters if it has nothing to do with me, but can you _not_ talk about that, please?" Mort broke in. Nicky sighed and gripped Jacque's hand then dragged her toward the door.

"Mort, can you grab her luggage, please?" she said, still walking toward the door. Mort grabbed the suitcase off the floor and followed the two girls into the hall. Nicky pounded on Jag's door and waited for him to answer. Jacque turned to Mort and smiled cutely when he looked back when he looked back at her. The door opened and Jag frowned in confusion at the group at his door.

"What's all this?" he wondered, gesturing to the three. Nicky yanked Jacque toward their brother and she stumbled into his arms then Nicky snatched the suitcase from Mort and threw it toward him as well, which Jag caught with his other hand.

"And keep her _away_ from _my_ boyfriend!" Nicky spat then spun around and gripped Mort's sleeve, dragging him back to the room. She shut the door and hooked her arm around his neck, pulling his lips to hers and pinning herself between him and the door. Mort placed his hands on the door to keep from crushing her and it took him a few seconds before he allowed himself to melt into the moment.

This time, _she_ was the aggressor and pulled his face closer, her hands in his hair. Her mouth attacked his in all the passion she possessed, making his eyes open in surprise then close again as he melted back into the kiss. What was going on with her?! He had to find out, and with that thought, he gripped her arms and yanked away from her lips, both breathing heavily.

"What's gotten into you?" he panted and she tried to pull him back, but he shoved her back gently. "Nicky, what's wrong?"

Nicky sighed and leaned her head against his chest as she mumbled, "My sister. She has a way of getting what she wants from anyone she wants very easily."

Realization slapped Mort in the face and he smiled at Nicky lovingly as he gently grasped her chin and brought her gaze to his.

"She's not _nearly_ as beautiful as you are, sweetness," he murmured, closing in on her lips, slowly.

"Don't make me laugh," Nicky scoffed. "She's far prettier than I could ever hope to be."

Mort froze and frowned in confusion at her as she simply stared back at him and wondered, "Why do you say that?"

"She's younger, thinner, and I'm pretty sure she's better in bed," Nicky retorted. Mort shook his head violently, his eyes shut.

"Stop talking about that!" he pleaded, backing away and turning to the bed. "When you say something involving your sister and sex I get images in my head that I _don't_ need."

"Sorry," Nicky smiled cutely and walked back to the bed. She pulled a pair of pajamas from her suitcase and stood on the opposite side to where Mort was standing. He quickly turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes and preparing for sleep as well.

"Mort?"

"Yeah?" "The funeral is tomorrow."

"I know."

"You know you weren't…invited, right?"

"What?!" Mort gasped in false disbelief. "I'm hurt! You didn't bother inviting your boyfriend?! Oh, my heart! It's breaking!" He flopped back onto the bed, a hand over his heart. He arched his neck back to see Nicky in her pajamas, a smirk on her lips, her hands on her hips as she shook her head in exasperation.

"Very funny, Mr. Rainey," she retorted, crawling onto the bed and staring dwon at him from above. "You wanna come anyway?"

"Of course," he huffed. "You're gonna need a shoulder to cry on and I don't trust your brother."

Nicky giggled and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Thanks babe," she smiled. You're a good guy, you know? I don't know what insanity possessed your ex to do what she did."

"You and me both," he scoffed making Nicky giggle again. She rolled to the side onto her back so that her head was next to his, their cheeks touching as they both stared at the ceiling.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Mort wondered.

"A black dress," Nicky replied. "You have a black suit, right?"

"Yeah," Mort sighed. "I don't like wearing suits, but I'll wear one for _you_."

Nicky giggled and brought her hand to the other side of Mort's head to play with a piece of his hair.

"You wanna start on our book?" he whispered as he looked at her and she turned to him with a smile.

"I think we should wait until we finish our individual books first," she whispered back. "But right _now_ I think we should sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Ok," Mort sighed and sat up. Nicky sat up as well and moved to the head of the bed, pulling the covers over herself as Mort turned out the light. Nicky heard him walk back to the bed then a bang in the darkness.

"Ow! Shit!" Mort muttered and Nicky turned to the sound.

"Are you ok?!" she called.

"Yeah," he groaned and Nicky felt the bed sink with his weight as he sat. Not being able to help herself, she sat up and shuffled toward him. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders but was a bit surprised when her finger tips ran into bare skin. She felt him straighten beneath her hands and smiled as she moved in and hugged him.

"Why don't you sleep shirtless tonight?" she whispered onto the back of his neck and he groaned softly then shifted to lay down. Nicky giggled again and curled up next to him, her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. She snuggled her head under his chin.

"I didn't think you'd give in so easily," she admitted, tracing circles on his chest.

"It's too hot for a shirt anyway," he replied. "Good night."

"Good night," Nicky yawned.

**A/N:** Yes, yes, more cuteness. and yes, Jacque should be gettin on your nerves cause she's a little trollop...lol! Reviews please


	20. Funeral

**A/N:** The next chapter! Kinda sad, kinda cute...just read! lol! enjoy!

_**Chapter 20: Funeral**_

Nicky and Jacque trailed behind the coffin being carried by Jag, twp of his friends and Mort. The black parade trudged through the cemetery as women sniffled into their handkerchiefs and men wore dark sunglasses to hide their tears. Nicky entwined her arm with Jacque's and looked behind her. So many people she didn't know as well as she should and they were all here, and they were all going to say they were so sorry for her loss, then probably forget which sister she was…Niccollette or Jacqueline.

Nicky looked ahead as Jacque began sobbing on her shoulder. Nicky couldn't help but smile weakly at seeing Mort help carry her mother, as if he were part of the family already. One of the original pall bearers had called Jag and told him he couldn't make it, so Mort jumped at the chance to help somehow. She looked over at her younger sister, taking in her appearance.

Nicky _still_ couldn't believe what her little sister decided to wear. The neckline was so low, Nicky was sure her chest was going to fall out any second, and the hem was so high, it was a wonder no one could see her underwear…as she stood. It was a snug fitting dress that Nicky was positive their mother would have smacked her upside the head for even _thinking_ of wearing it.

As for Nicky, she wore a black dress that fell to her knees and had spaghetti strapped sleeves, but they were over a satin, built-in blouse with wrist long sleeves and a high collar that ruffled beneath her chin. It was a dress her mother loved seeing her in and one that she never wore often.

A tear ran down her cheek when they stopped at the site they were to bury their mother. She knew she had been a horrible make up for it now. Ever since her father died, she had distanced herself from everyone because of Raven. Her mother had paid the price for it and there was no way to explain it now.

Lost in her thoughts, memories and regrets, Nicky jumped with a start when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked to her right to see Mort standing next to her, and she finally let herself break down in his arms. Jacque had walked to Jag and he now patted her shoulder as she sobbed.

They all continued to grieve and mourn with bowed heads as dirt was shoveled into the hole. All their mother would have wanted was this. Simple. Unceremonious. No words spoken. No priests or sermons, not that they were religious at all. Just simply put into the ground and buried while her loved ones grieved. Later, they would celebrate her life. She would have wanted them to move on and be happy.



"I miss my mother so much!" Jacque pouted to one of Jag's friends as they say in a small booth in the restaurant. "She was always there for me, and…now…" She choked on a sob and leaned on the man's shoulder.

"Why doesn't she just stand up and tell all the single men she's not related to: 'I'm sexy and vulnerable and easy! Please, someone, take me to bed!'?" Nicky muttered sitting with Mort and Jag at a table. Mort chuckled and Jag grumbled a curse under his breath.

"I warned him about her!" he growled and stood to go talk to them.

"Jag, please let _me_ do it," Nicky requested as she stood and strode toward them before had could answer. Jag smirked and shook his head as Mort chuckled again and leaned on the table, taking a sip from his drink. Jag looked at the other man and leaned on the table as well.

"The other day," he began, drawing Mort's attention. "You were right."

"About what?" Mort frowned, truly not knowing what he was talking about.

"About me not understanding what Nicky needs," Jag replied. "I haven't known what she's needed since dad died."

"That can't be true," Mort insisted. "You're her brother. You know what she needs."

"Sure I _know_, but I don't _understand_ it," Jag retorted, sitting back in his chair. "She needs _you_."

"I thought I wasn't good for her," Mort smirked sarcastically. "Besides, I'm sure _you_ will agree that she can do a lot better than me."

"Let's face it. _No one_ is good enough for Nicky," Jag smirked. Mort scoffed and took another sip from his drink. He suddenly noticed something catch Jag's attention and he nodded then stood. Mort frowned in confusion as Nicky, Jag and Jacque made their way to a small set up in the middle of the restaurant. Nicky stood at the microphone and made sure it was working before speaking as Jag went to the keyboard and Jacque picked up a guitar.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nicky called, and everyone went quiet as they looked at the Verona siblings. "I thank you all for coming and our mother would be so touched by the turn out today. I'm not gonna keep you any longer then I have to, because…well, the restaurant's closing."

The people around laughed and Mort just smiled at her nervousness.

"Anyway, my brother and sister and I wrote this song for our mother when she was really sad after our father died and she said she wanted us to play it for her funeral, so, here we are. This song is called I'll Disappear."

Nicky turned to her siblings and pointed at them, making the audience chuckle. Jag started an introduction of the keyboard and Jacque followed on her guitar after a few measures. Nicky turned to the audience again and gently held the microphone in both hands.

_The rain came down  
__With a flame in its eyes  
__The rain came down  
__Though it was cold as ice  
__And as I watched it pour  
__Like a child though my window  
__I saw you there  
__You were the light of my soul  
__Let me dies in your arms  
__Let me feel this sweet surrender  
__Let me stand with you here  
__And like a raven  
__I'll disappear_

Mort stared at Nicky in awe and disbelief as Nicky sang with her eyes shut. No doubt she hadn't done something like this before and she was nervous, but her nervousness made her even better than before. He had heard her sing and she had sung well, but now…she sounded professional.

_You came to my door  
__Like a bolt out of the blue  
__And I felt your love  
__It ran me right through  
__And you held me close  
__As I fell asleep  
__And you said "My love  
__My heart is yours to keep"  
__Let me die in your arms  
__Let me feel this sweet surrender  
__Let me stand with you here  
__And like a raven  
__I'll disappear_

Nicky dared to open her eyes and she immediately found Mort as he stared on at her. She couldn't keep her tears from falling and he noticed, but all he did was nod to give her encouragement. In that moment, Nicky knew she was in love with him.

_I feel your tears  
__Falling on my face  
__And all I want  
__Is your sweet embrace  
__Tonight_

She had fallen for him hard, and she wouldn't allow herself to regret it. He was everything she needed and wanted. He was all she had now.

_The rain came down  
__With a flame in its eyes  
__I saw you there  
__I was your only vice  
__Let me die in your arms  
__Let me feel this sweet surrender  
__Let me stand with you here  
__And like a raven in the night sky  
__I'll say just one last good bye  
__And I'll disappear_

The audience clapped as the Verona siblings dried their tears and Mort stood up as he clapped. Jag hugged his sisters and they bowed slightly. Everyone around was clapping, but Nicky kept her eyes on Mort as he walked toward her.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and she nodded, throwing her arms around him.

"_How could he __ever__ love you?_" Raven echoed in her head. "_You're a wimpy little cry baby!_"

"I am _not_," she whispered and Mort frowned at her in confusion. She suddenly clapped her hands over her ears and he knew what was happening. He looked up at Jag and gripped his collar, dragging him toward him.

"I need to get Nicky to the hotel, now!" he whispered and Jag frowned, then seeing the look in Mort's eyes, nodded in understanding. Mort rushed Nikcy out the door just in time before she cried into the night air.

"Leave me alone, Raven!"

**A/N:** So...yeah. the song is one i made up. make up the tune, i dont care...lol! and if any of you read my Ouran High School Host Club story, yes, its the same song. i really like so i use it in almost everything. lol! reviews please


	21. Confessions

**A/N: **Sorry it took me forever to get this up. I've been busy with life and other stories. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 21: Confessions**_

Nicky kept her hands over her ears, her eyes shut tight, her nails digging into her scalp. Mort led her into the hotel room, his arms around her as she breathed heavily. He had told the concerned desk clerk in the lobby that she had a really bad headache, which wasn't too far from the truth. He quickly turned on the light and Nicky began pacing in the room, angrily.

"Leave me alone!" she growled softly. "Get out of my head! I don't need you!"

"Nicky," Mort called softly, reaching for her after closing the door.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, swatting his arms away and still pacing. He shrunk back but recovered quickly. She was going to hurt herself if this kept up. He had to stop her. Mort marched toward her and stopped her then pulled her hands from her ears.

"Nicky! You have to pull yourself together," he whispered. She shook her head, not looking at him. "Sweetness, please--"

"She's still in my head!" Nicky shuddered. Mort took her head in his hands and brought her gaze to his.

"I know, Nicky. I know," he whispered. "Look at me."

Her eyes finally locked with his and he saw her eyes filling with tears.

"She's never gonna leave," she breathed.

"She will," Mort insisted. "And Shooter will leave, too. You'll see."

Nicky shook her head again and stepped into his arms, beginning to sob. He held her close, smoothing a hand over her back to comfort her and nuzzling his cheek to the side of her head.

"Every time I go to sleep, I don't expect to wake up," she breathed. "I keep thinking that she'll take over and it'll be days, weeks, _years_ before I come back."

"Not gonna happen, sweetness," Mort whispered.

"Don't you ever worry about that with Shooter?" she wondered.

"I used to," he admitted. "Not so much anymore."

"How did you get over it?"

"When you told me how you felt about me, I knew you would bring me back if Shooter ever took over."

Nicky looked up at him with questioning eyes and he smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Ever since you brought me back the first time, I _knew_ I could count on you to bring me back again and again. I hoped you wouldn't have to, but I knew you could."

"Do you think, if we distract ourselves enough, like we've been doing, they'll finally leave?" Nicky wondered. Mort lifted one of his hands and stroked a piece of her hair from her face, then tried to dry the tears on her cheeks.

"_Tell her_," he told himself. "_You know you want to! She needs to know!_"

"_But she's been through so much already!_" he argued.

"_Exactly! She'll need someone, won't she?!_"

"Mort?" Nicky called softly, breaking through his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Mort looked at her again and slid his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, concern written on her face.

"I was just thinking," he smiled, inching his face closer to hers.

"About what?" she smiled.

"How beautiful you are," he murmured. She shook her head a bit.

"I'm not beautiful," she insisted. Their eyes locked again and his expression became serious.

"Nicky," he whispered, his hands sliding to her waist. "I have something important to tell you--"

A knock on the door interrupted him and he sighed making Nicky giggle as he cowed his head.

"Coming!" Nicky called and slid from Mort's arms as she walked toward the door. She opened the door to reveal Jag standing in the threshold with a worried look on his face. He sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank God you're ok," he breathed then held her at arm's length to look her over. "When Mort said he had to bring you here, I got so worried."

"I'm fine, now," she smiled. "And Mort's the one to thank for that."

As Mort came up next to Nicky, the three jumped when they heard a bang from behind Jag. He spun around and the three stared at Jacque as she tried fumbling with the doorknob.

"Jag!" she whined in a slurred, drunken voice. "My key doesn't work!" She suddenly slipped and fell to the floor then burst into laughter as she leaned back on the door. Jag sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead as Nicky rolled her eyes and Mort cocked his head a bit like a curious dog.

"I gotta take care of our baby sister," Jag groaned, walking across the hall.

"Need help?" Nicky wondered, watching her brother pull Jacque to her feet.

"No," he sighed, opening the door. "She'll just have to sleep in her dress. If you can call it a _dress._"

Nicky giggled and waved to her brother as he nodded and they all went into their rooms.

"Your sister is…" Mort trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Incorrigible," Nicky blurted and Mort chuckled. They were silent for several moments as they moved toward the bed, Nicky sitting on one side, Mort on the other as they took off their shoes and got ready for bed.

"You sang well, Nicky," he finally said, untying the black tie around his neck.

"You have _no_ idea how scared I was," she laughed, taking off her jewelry. "I've never sang in front of anyone except you and my family."

"Well, if you were _that_ scared, it didn't show," Mort replied, pulling off his jacket then crawled toward her on the bed. He stood behind her on his knees and ran his hands down her arms.

"Oh, good, you can help me," she said and pulled her hair from her back and over her shoulder. "Can you unzip me?"

Mort stared at the back of her head in complete shock. Did she know what she just asked him to do?! She had never asked him to do this before. They hadn't even seen each other undressed. Did she know what this was going to do to him?! She had to be teasing!

"_Just do it!_" he yelled at himself. "_She's waiting! She's giving you this chance! Do it!_" Mort's hand cautiously moved to the collar of her dress where the zipper began and slowly unzipped.

Nicky straightened as she felt the dress loosen and closed her eyes, taking in a deep silent breath. She hadn't realized what she had asked him before it was too late. In all those romantic stories she knew, whenever a man unzipped a woman's dress, it usually led to more. However, she trusted Mort to be a gentleman and not--

Her eyes shot open when she felt his lips on her neck, the shoulders of her dress down at her arms. She was about to get up but found it impossible because she didn't want to leave the feeling of his lips against her skin. She closed her eyes again and let her head fall back onto his shoulder as he kissed her shoulder. His mouth railed back up her neck and up to her ear.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered.

"Tell me," she breathed in ecstasy.

"It's kind of big," he murmured, nipping her ear lobe. "I'm not really sure how to tell you."

Nicky's eyes opened for a moment in a worry as her heart clenched. What could it be that would have him say that? She hoped it wasn't something bed.

"Why don't you count to three then say it?" She suggested melting at his touch again.

"Good idea," he smirked, nuzzling his nose to her ear. She counted with him silently and felt him breathe deeply.

"I love you."

Silence. Mort froze when she didn't say anything and slowly pulled away as Nicky sat still staring straight ahead in wide eyed shock. He crawled back to the other side of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then turned around to see Nicky still not moving. After a few more seconds, she finally stood and ran to the bathroom then shut the door. Mort frowned at the action and stayed still to hear if there was any sound to indicate that something was wrong. He heard a crash and ran to the door.

"Nicky?!" he called pounding on the door.

"I'm fine!" she called back. Mort sighed and turned to lean on the door. It suddenly opened and he fell back onto the floor as Nicky gasped and stepped back out of reflex. She stared at Mort from above as he groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

"Mort! Oh, my God!" she breathed, kneeling down to help him sit up. "I dropped a glass and I was gonna get the trash can--"

"Please," stop talking," he muttered, his hand rubbing the back of his head. Nicky stopped and pouted slightly, feeling a bit snubbed.

"Well, what was _that_ for?" she wondered.

"I tell you I love you and you run in here like I broke up with you," he replied. "You handle things weird."

"Well, how _should_ I handle it, then?!" she shot back.

"Do you love me or don't you?!" he spat, and Nicky stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you want us to reach that level, or keep things the way they are?! I can wait for you to get where I am, I just want to know how you feel because it's driving me crazy not knowing!" He tucked his legs beneath him and faced her, gripping her arms. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, you stupid man!" she finally spat. "What do you think I'm with you for a fling?!"

Mort stared at her in wide eyed shock. Well, he got the answer he wanted. Now what?

"Oh, stop staring at me like that and get ready for bed," Nicky ordered. "We have to see the lawyer about the will tomorrow."

**A/N:** As I finished this chapter, I realized Mort and Nicky kind of switch places. Usually it's the girl going "Where are we?!" but as I typed it up, it grew on me...lol! Reviews please.


	22. The Will and the Packing

**A/N:** Yay! another chapter! this one's kinda...not very eventful... i couldn't help myself with this one though. anywho, for those of you who waited till the end of the credits of Secret Window, the little song I used should seem pretty familiar... Enjoy!

_**Chapter 22: The Will and the Packing**_

"Your mother didn't have many assets," the lawyer said as he sat at his desk, looking down at its surface while Jag, Nicky, Jacque and Mort sat in front of him. "Not much money."

"That's alright," Jag said. "Just tell us what she left to whom."

The lawyer nodded, still looking at his desk.

"Well," he sighed, leaning back in his chair with a piece of paper in his hand. "It says that any money she possesses should be split evenly between the three of you. That goes for the possessions as well."

"What about the house?" Jacque wondered, sitting forward a bit. Jag and Nicky looked at her in disbelief.

"Let me see," the lawyer replied, scanning through the will, mumbling a few words as he read.

"All properties I possess must go to my son, Jag Lorenzo Verona," he read clearly. The sisters shot their gaze to Jag as he stared at the lawyer in disbelief.

"She left the house to _me_?!" Jag wondered if he'd heard right.

"To _him_?!" Jacque nearly shrieked and Nicky turned her gaze to her sister.

"What do you mean, 'To him?'!" she growled and Mort gripped her hand to keep her calm. "You know all _you're_ gonna do is throw parties and ruin it!"

Jacque shot an angry gaze at Nicky who matched it.

"I may be a party animal, but I know better than that!" she spat.

"Oh, really?!" Nicky laughed. "Then why is it we couldn't stay at the house?! Because you had a party and completely trashed the place!"

"That's what I _told_ you!" Jacque argued. "I didn't think it would've been right to stay there without mom!"

Nicky's eyes shot wide in surprise as she sat back a bit and all eyes stared at Jacque. Neither Jag nor Nicky thought that their tough, rebellious little sister was so sensitive and…considerate.

"Oh," Nicky breathed and sat back in her chair. Mort and the lawyer looked at each other as Jacque sat back in her own chair, both wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"The house goes to _him_ because he is the oldest," the lawyer explained, reading the paper in front of him. "At least, that's what Mrs. Verona says here."

"You can stay there as long as you need to, Jacque," Jag murmured, placing a hand on hers as they looked up at each other. "_I'm_ not gonna be acquiring a roommate for a while."

"Did he just forget about you?" Mort whispered in Nicky's ear and she shook her head.

"I'm living with _you_, remember?" she smirked in a whisper. He smiled and they turned their attention to Jag and Jacque.

"You mean it?" Jacque breathed, and Jag nodded with a warm smile, making Jacque smile as tears threatened to shed. "Thanks."

"That pretty much does it," the lawyer said, pulling the papers into a neat pile. "These are all the papers you need." He handed them to Jag who took them. "I just need you to sign these and you can be on your way."

"All our signatures?" Nicky wondered and the lawyer nodded. Nicky nodded and turned to Mort. "Wait for us outside?"

"I'll bring the car around," he whispered with a nod. She nodded in return and he kissed her forehead before standing and walking to the door.

Mort closed the door behind him and walked through the building to find the exit. As he searched, he thought about how happy he was to hear Nicky remind him that they were living together. He had to admit, he had been a bit nervous when Jacque had asked who got their mother's house. If it had been Nicky, he didn't know what he would have done. Probably flip out and beg her to stay with him. He never felt like doing that with any woman, not even Amy, but for Nicky, he would grovel until he wore holes in the knees of his jeans.

"_That's a bit wimpish_," Shooter told him. "_Why would you grovel when the last girl you loved cheated on you?_"

"_This is different_," he insisted, silently. "_Nicky is __not__ Amy_."

"_No_," Shooter agreed. "_She's worse_."

"_You're just upset because she knows how to make __you__ go away_," Mort smirked to himself. He finally came to the door and walked out into the parking lot in search of his car. When he found his Jeep, he climbed in and sat for a moment before starting it. He leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Thinking about Nicky…in bed?" Shooter guessed, sitting in the passenger seat. Mort looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't be dirty!" he growled in sudden anger. "She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"That makes her _mine_ too, doesn't it?" Shooter grinned.

"No! It doesn't! _You_ are not her boyfriend! _You_ don't love her! _I_ do!"

"Be careful. The last time you said that you ended up divorced."

"I'm gonna get a knife and cut _you_ out of me!" Mort growled.

"Where have I heard _that_ before?"

Mort jumped when he heard a tap on the glass window behind him. He whirled around to see Nicky staring at him with wide eyes filled with concern. She waved then walked around the front of the Jeep and opened the door to climb into the passenger seat as Mort watched her.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a frown as she buckled her seat belt. "I thought you were gonna bring the car up so I didn't have to spoil my feet." She smiled sweetly and bolted her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Mort replied, starting the car, and Nicky frowned at him in confusion.

"Hey," she called, and he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Mort simply stared at her for a moment and realization dawned on her. She leaned over and took one of his hands making him jump.

"Shooter?" she guessed, and he nodded. She sighed and beckoned him to lean toward her. He did with a frown on his brow and she kissed his nose.

"We're going home tomorrow," she smiled. "I'll be so glad to be in my own bed again." She sighed in contentment, sitting back as Mort stared at her in disbelief. Then, not able to keep it in, a smirk crept to his lips as he sat up and began to drive. It was a smirk of pride at what she had said. His lake house was her home.

--

_Mama's little baby loves shortening, shortening  
__Mama's little baby loves shortening bread_

"What's that?" Nicky chuckled as she and Mort bustled around the room, packing.

"An old song," he smirked, rolling up one of his shirts and stuffing it in his bag. Nicky spotted the action and her eyes shot wide in astonishment as she hurried toward him.

"Mort! I'm surprised at you!" she breathed, taking his bag and unpacking it onto the bed.

"What are you doing?!" he wondered, watching her.

"You need to learn how to pack," she smiled, folding his shirts again.

"Well, I don't really travel a lot," Mort replied as he sat and watched her.

"Don't think you're getting out of this," she smiled. "I'm gonna quiz you on this later, so pay attention."

"I _hate_ quizzes!" Mort whined, placing his hands on his face and flopping back on the bed.

"I know, but it's for your own good," Nicky smiled, shaking one of his legs. "Come on."

"You know what I want?" he wondered and sat up enough to grip her wrist, pulling her on top of him as she cried out in surprise. "I wanna stay here and take a little vacation."

"Well, you can't," Nicky replied, trying to stand. "_We_ can't, so let me show you how to pack."

"No," Mort replied flatly, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't wanna pack. I wanna sleep."

"Sleep?!" she giggled. "We haven't done anything to tire you out!"

"Not yet," he grinned suggestively.

"Very funny! Don't make me whack your--"

A knock on the door interrupted her threat and she sighed in irritation, but didn't get up.

"Who is it?" she called, playing with a piece of Mort's hair. Another knock was the response, making Mort and Nicky frown at each other.

"I'll get it," Mort whispered. "You finish packing."

They bother got up and Mort headed for the door then opened it. He froze when he revealed who had been knocking and stared at the person with wide eyes as they stared back.

"Elektra!" he choked then cleared his throat. He heard a thud behind him when Nicky dropped something. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see Nicky," Elektra replied, her gray eyes glowing with confusion. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I…" he tried. "I'm, uh… Funny story--"

"We're together, El," Nicky interrupted, coming up next to Mort and slipping her hand into his. Elektra shot a look of disbelief at her and Mort swallowed. She suddenly cried out in delight and hugged Nicky furiously. Mort saw Jag appear in his doorway across the hall with a look of confusion and worry.

"My sister," Mort mouthed, pointing at Elektra and Jag sighed in relief, nodded and went back into his room.

"Oh, Nicky!" Elektra grinned, holding the other woman at arms length. "That's awesome! I had a feeling you two would get together!"

"There's more," Nicky murmured and Elektra frowned, waiting for her explanation. "We're…in love."

Elektra gave another cry of excitement and hugged her friend then threw her arms around Mort.

"Oh, great!" he muttered. "Save your affection for your friend! _She's_ the one going through a family thing!"

"That's right!" Elektra realized, pulling away from her brother and looking at Nicky. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now, thanks to your brother," Nicky smiled, stepping closer to Mort. Elektra smiled back warmly.

"Aw, you guys look so cute!" she said in a cute voice.

"Elly," Mort groaned. "Please. Can you _not_ be an annoying little sister for a minute?"

Elektra looked at Mort in surprise then at Nicky with an I-told-you-so look.

"See?" she chirped. "Rude."

"Mort, be nice to your sister," Nicky scolded and Mort looked from one woman to the other in disbelief. "Anyway, El, what's up?"

"I came to tell you I'm sorry I couldn't get to the funeral. My boss wouldn't let me go."

"It's alright," Nicky assured her. "You would have been bored out of your mind."

"Until you started singing," Mort muttered and Nicky elbowed him in the gut, making him grunt in pain. She rayed Elektra hadn't heard him, but when the Rainey sister shot a wide eyed look at Nicky, she knew she had heard.

"You sang?!"

"W-Well," Nicky stammered. "Y-You see, I--"

"I didn't know you were gonna sing!" Elektra breathed.

"And _well_, too," Mort chimed in, wrapping his arm around Nicky's shoulders.

"You know, we're leaving tomorrow, do you wanna come to Tashmore with us?" Nicky wondered, trying to change the subject. "We could all catch up. I think Jag and Jacque are coming too."

"No, I gotta get back home so my boss doesn't have a cow," Elektra replied. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Nicky-Nick." She hugged her friend and Nicky chuckled.

"I'm fine," she whispered, and Elektra pulled away.

"Good," she nodded. "Well, I'll leave you too your…fun."

"Elektra!" Mort and Nicky shouted the same time, making her giggle then run down the hall.

"Bye!" she called. "Invite me to the wedding!"

"Nicky slammed the door and leaned back on it, sighing.

"_She's_ incorrigible," Mort said.

"She's also _your_ sister," Nicky retorted.

"Rub it in, why don't you? And if it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have met."

"That's true. Maybe we should thank her?"

Mort stood in front of Nicky and their eyes locked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nah. Let's just enjoy our privacy, now," he murmured.

**A/N:** More lovey dovey, cuteness. Reviews please!


	23. Get to Know Me

**A/N:** Another chapter! I'm on a roll now! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 23: Get to Know Me**_

"Fifi! Mommy's home!" Nicky called, walking through the door Mort's lake house.

"I didn't think Mrs. Garvey would want to step foot in this place again, even with me out of the house," Mort said, dragging their bags through the door.

"Well, she likes me," Nicky grinned. "It doesn't take that long to check on Fifi anyway."

"Are you hungry?" Mort asked and Nicky nodded.

"I'll make us something," she smiled. "Just let me check on Fifi first."

Mort nodded and watched her run toward her room. She opened the door to find her cat curled up on the bed, asleep. She smiled and was about to walk out but the door shut before her. She gasped as she saw Raven at the door, her eyes smoldering in rage.

"He doesn't _really_ love you," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "He's just saying it to get into your pants."

"How would _you_ know if he does or not?!" Nicky spat. "You don't know a thing about love!"

"Don't I?" Raven wondered, cocking an eyebrow at Nicky in intrigue. "I only know as much as _you_. And _you_ know _nothing_ but what you read in books and watch in movies. You write about it, but you've never experienced it."

"So what?!" Nicky cried. "He loves me, and _I_ love _him_!"

"How do you know?" Raven retorted.

"Because I've never felt this way before about _anyone_!"

"And what way is that?"

"Like I would _die_ for him! Like I want to spend every second of every minute with him! Like I could stay here forever!"

Nicky's eyes were tearing as she nearly screamed at her other personality. Why couldn't Raven just leave her to her happiness? Why couldn't she just leave Nicky alone? Her eyes went smoldering in anger as she stared at Raven.

"I _love_ him," she said through clenched teeth. "And I _hate_ you!"

Raven smirked and nodded, much to Nicky's surprise, then suddenly disappeared. Nicky frowned and looked around in confused disbelief. She spun around to see if her imaginary enemy would sneak up on her.

"R-Raven…?"

She couldn't believe she was actually calling for her, but it was the only way she could be sure that what was happening was what she had prayed for every day.

"_I love him_," she thought. "_Do you have anything to say about it, Raven?_"

Silence. Not even a voice in her head said anything. Her face lit up as she stared into space. Could it be? Had it been that easy? All she had to do was admit that she hated Raven and she would have finally left?

"She's gone?" she breathed, questioning her own mind. "She's finally gone?"

A knock on the door made her jump and whirl around to face it.

"Nicky?" Mort called. "Are you alright?"

Mort," she breathed, hurrying to the door. She opened the door and greeted a concerned Mort with a huge smile and sparkling eyes.

"She's gone," she breathed.

"What?" he breathed back, not knowing what she meant.

"Raven," she explained, still breathless. "She's gone."

She slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers fiddling with his hair, happiness dancing on her face. Mort studied her face intently and a smile slowly crept to his face. He shouted in delight, gripping her around the waist and lifting her from the floor as he spun into the room. He placed her back on the ground and planted his lips to hers in celebration. They hugged each other close and Mort snuggled his face to the side of her neck.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispered into her hair.

"I have _you_ to thank for it," she whispered back and he held her at arms length to frown in confusion at her.

"How so?" he wondered and she smiled warmly.

"I had never been in love before _you_," she explained, her hand on the side of his head, allowing her thumb to caress his cheek. "In order to know absolute hate, I had to know absolute love."

Mort's frown deepened and Nicky giggled, realizing she needed to explain a bit more.

"All I did was tell Raven that I hated her and she left. I never knew how to hate _her_ until I fell in love with _you_."

Mort's confusion turned to disbelief and she shook her head with a small smile.

"Don't try to figure it out, you'll only give yourself a headache," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "Just be happy for me."

"I _am_," Mort laughed and kissed her again. "I'm proud of you, sweetness, _and_ a little jealous. I wish it were that simple to get rid of Shooter."

"It may be," Nicky murmured. "We'll just have to find out."

--

"Wow," Nicky breathed as she and Mort walked hand in hand into the book store. "This place is huge!"

"It's got more than books, too," Mort said, walking her further into the store. "They've got CDs, DVDs, journals, calendars, all kinds of stuff."

"Let's start with the CDs!" she grinned, dragging him toward the section that had a sign over it that read "Music." Still hand in hand, they stared at different categories and isles of CDs. Mort stepped toward the classical section, but he felt Nicky pull on his hand in the opposite direction. They both stopped and looked at each other, but Nicky smiled and stepped next to him, hugging his arm.

"We'll see what _you_ wanna look at first," snuggling into his shoulder and Mort smiled back. They walked through the isles of CDs, starting with classical, which Nicky found enjoyable, much to Mort's surprise. After picking a few CDs for themselves, they strode toward the books.

Nicky lingered in the romantic novels section while Mort stayed close to the thriller and mystery isle. They met in the science fiction isle and Nicky had found a book to buy with her CD as Mort started flipping through a book as well, trying to figure out whether or not to buy it.

"Maybe we should get a sci-fi book to get inspired for _our_ story?" she suggested.

"Go ahead," Mort shrugged, not looking from the book in his hands.

"Well, _you_ have to help," she laughed, looking through the books in front of her. "We _are_ working on it _together_."

"Alright," Mort sighed, looking from his book and flipping some hair from his face. "You pick something and I'll tell you 'yes' or 'no'." He leaned on the isle of books and smiled as he watched her make a face at him.

"_You're_ a lot of help," she retorted. She looked at the books in front of her to find a good book for inspiration.

"Nicky?" mort called after a moment and she looked at him, hearing the tone of question in his voice. "How close were you to your mother and father?"

Nicky straightened and looked back at the books.

"Close," she replied flatly. "Why?"

"I was just curious," Mort shrugged, watching her reach for a book. "Not that one."

"Why not?" she wondered, looking at him.

"It's not good," he replied, flatly. "And I know the author. He's a jerk."

Nicky giggled and reached for another book. This time Mort said nothing as she read the back.

"No," she said, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head slightly. "Not this either."

"What about your brother and sister or the rest of your family?" he suddenly asked.

"What about them?" she wondered, sliding the book back into the shelf.

"Are you close to them?" Mort explained. "I mean, I saw you with your siblings, but you seemed a bit distant to the rest of them at the…thing."

"Well," Nicky sighed, fingering the spines of the books. "We're as close as can be expected. My grandparents on both sides died before I was born and my parents didn't have many siblings combined. Dad had a brother, and mom had two sisters and all I pretty much got from _them_ was a twenty on my birthday. Their kids are absolute brats and _both_ my aunts drink while my uncle does drugs. Mom and dad were pretty much the sane ones until a couple years ago."

"What happened a couple years ago?" Mort wondered, hesitantly and still taking in everything she had already said.

"Dad died," she replied. "And mom started drinking because of it."

"How did your dad die?"

"Car accident. Some yahoo ran a red light and side-swiped my dad's car on the driver's side."

"Did they catch him?"

"Are you kidding?" Nicky laughed slightly. "The guy was so hammered he couldn't even find the handle to open his door! They him in jail and my dad was sent to the ER, but he was DOA from a broken neck."

"Wow," Mort breathed and Nicky looked at him with wide eyes. He was staring at his shoes and Nicky frowned in confusion at him.

"I'm over it, Mort," she assured him, drawing his attention to her again. She smiled reassuringly and turned back to the books. "I never told you how my mom died, did I?"

"I was afraid to ask," Mort admitted. "I didn't wanna make you cry."

Nicky turned to him with wide eyes again and when he met her gaze she smiled then looked around to see if anyone was watching before stepping toward him and leaving a tender kiss on his lips.

"You're so thoughtful," she murmured then turned back to the books. "Anyway, Jag told me that she took one of her antidepressants with alcohol, and then she took _more_ pills and _drank_ more. In short, accidental overdose."

"I'm sorry, sweetness," he whispered, running his hand down her back, soothingly.

"It's ok, love," she smiled still looking at the books as Mort slid his arm around her fully. "It's past now. What's done is done. I grieved and now it's time to move on."

"You should be a councilor or psychiatrist," Mort smirked, nuzzling the side of her head and she snickered.

"Yeah, then people can say they need me like a hole in the head," she smirked. "And I'd be so boring, I'd put _myself_ to sleep." She let her head hang back and made snoring noises making Mort chuckle. Unable to help himself, he planted his lips to her neck and gave her a raspberry, making her shout with delight and laugh.

"Mort!" she gasped, trying to be quiet after the loud noises they had just made. "Stop it! We're gonna get in trouble!"

"Oh, what's the big deal?" he wondered, wrapping both arms around her. "We're not in a _library_."

"But still," Nicky insisted, her hands on his chest as she still held her items she was going to but. "It's a public place."

"So?" Mort shrugged. "You're not _embarrassed_ about being with me, are you?"

"No," she smiled. "I'm just not into the idea of people judging me, is all."

"Who's judging?" he wondered then looked around the isle. "I don't see anybody here."

"Babe, please?" she insisted. "Can we pick a book and go home? I promise I'll let you have your way with me then."

"Well it won't be _fun_ then," Mort smirked, giving her an Eskimo kiss and she giggled.

"Get off!" she laughed, shoving him away and he stumbled back dramatically as she turned back to the books. He shrugged and they picked a book then strode to the check out, hand in hand. Mort paid for his items and the book they had picked together and Nicky paid for her things. Once in the car, Nicky pulled out the book she had bought and began reading, making Mort smile at her as they started driving. It was like watching a small child with a new present.

"_And you __still__ haven't had her yet_," Shooter echoed in his mind suddenly. "_What are you waiting for?_"

"_None of your business!_" Mort's inner voice argued. "_It's __her__! __She's__ not ready!_"

"_So?_" Shooter wondered. "_Just do her and get it done! If she says 'no,' do it anyway_."

"_That's rape!_"

"_Your point?_"

"Shut up!" Mort hissed softly, but he ended up drawing Nicky's attention.

"Talking to me, love?" she wondered, but he shook his head.

"No," he sighed. "Just keep reading your book."

Nicky stared at him in realization and closed her book then stuffed it back in the bag.

"Pull over," she ordered and he glanced at her with a frown.

"What?"

"Pull over," she demanded again and Mort did as he was told. Once the car stopped, Nicky unbuckled her belt and leaned toward Mort, pulling him closer to her by his collar. Their lips met and Mort didn't even bother to question it of be surprised. She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back, placing a hand below her ear to pull her closer.

"_Now take it a step __further_," Shooter urged. Mort growled and yanked himself away from Nicky's lips, leaving her stunned as he leaned his arm on the door, his head in his hand.

"Mort?" she tried. "What's wrong?"

He said nothing, wishing there was a way to _kill_ Shooter without killing _himself_. He sighed and started the car again to drive home.

"Mort--?"

"When we get home, sweetness," he assured her. "Wait until we get home."

**A/N:** Now we have a bit more of Nicky's past! Yay! I couldn't help the raspberry thing! I thought it would totally be Mort-like! lol! Reviews please?!


	24. A Cure

**A/N:** Mwa ha ha! here ya go...enjoy!

_**Chapter 24: A Cure**_

Nicky climbed out of the car and ran to the other side of Mort's Jeep as he opened the door. She dragged him from the car and he stared at her in shock as she led him to the house after he shut the car door. She yanked the keys from his hand and hurriedly opened the door to the house.

"Nicky?" Mort tried, frowning in confusion at her. She threw the door open and yanked him into the house then slammed the door shut and shoved him against it, planting her lips to his. Mort grunted in surprise and gripped her arms, shoving her at arms length.

"What are you doing?!" he panted, heavily from her attack.

"This has to be done," she insisted and he frowned in confusion. "Shooter's not gonna leave you alone until we do this, right?"

Realization dawned on him and he stared at her in horror, gripping her arms a little tighter.

"No," he breathed in disbelief. "If you're not ready, I'm not gonna force you. I can deal with Shooter."

"But, Mort--"

"I can deal with Shooter," he repeated. "Don't do this. Don't do something you'll regret later."

Nicky studied his face intently. He wanted to. She could see it. He wanted her and he was holding back for _her_. How could he do that, she wondered? After who knows how long without it, how could he hold back?

"Nicky," he murmured, pulling her closer. "I love you. I don't want you unhappy."

"But _I_ don't want _you_ unhappy," Nicky replied, placing her hands on his chest and inching her face closer to his. "I--I just wanna give you everything I can."

"Just worry about feeding me and helping me with my book, _I'll_ deal with Shooter," he smirked.

"Feed you, huh?" she smiled. "I'm not your servant, but maybe I'll boil some corn for you."

"Well, I'm not hungry _now_," Mort retorted. "How about some chips and soda while we work on our book?"

"I thought you wanted to finish the stuff we'd started before we start it?"

"Yeah, but this idea is swirling around in my head and I gotta get it out."

"Ok, I'll get the food and _you_ get your computer fired up," Nicky smiled. Mort returned the gesture and she left a kiss on his lips before running into the kitchen. He chuckled at her cuteness then walked up the stairs to his desk.

Nicky grabbed a bag of Doritos and two cans of Mountain Dew from the fridge then ran up the stairs as Mort sat at his desk and typed something on his lap top.

"How _dare_ you start without me?!" she grinned, tossing him a can of soda as he looked up at her.

"Sorry, babe," he smirked, tapping the can to keep it from exploding when he opened it. "It's _your_ fault for taking so long."

Taking forever, huh?" Nicky smirked back and sat on his lap as she opened the bag of Doritos. She pulled a chip out and popped it into Mort's mouth.

"So," he began. "How do you wanna start this thing?"

"Well, let's see what you have here," she said, looking at the lap top. As she read over the idea Mort had typed up randomly, she leaned back on his shoulder and he stared at her. He slid his arms around her waist and snuggled his face to the curve of her neck, making her giggle.

"I'm trying to read," she giggled. "You're distracting."

"_You_ are sitting in my lap and _I'm_ distracting?" he chuckled softly on her skin, making her moan and lull her head sideways. "Pot. Kettle. _Very_ black."

"I never said I _wasn't_ distracting," she breathed, placing the bag of chips on the desk. "I just said _you_ were." She sat up and slid her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling as she pulled off his glasses and set them on his desk.

"I love you, too," she murmured. She suddenly jumped with a start and they both looked down at her lap to see Fifi curling up to take a nap.

"Fifi," Nicky groaned, picking the cat up. "You're ruining my moment with Mort!" She placed the cat on the floor and Fifi meowed in irritation then scampered down the stairs.

"Hey, sweetness?" Mort called as she sat up and he stroked her back.

"Yeah, love?" she replied, leaning her arms on his shoulders.

"Since we're sleeping in the same bed every night now," he murmured between kisses on her arm. "Why don't you move your stuff into _my_ room?"

"_Big step_," his inner voice warned. "_Half way to marriage. We know what happened __last__ time you tried __that_."

Nicky's face lit up as she grinned widely.

"Really?" she breathed and Mort smiled as he nodded. She gasped in excitement and hugged him close as she left kisses all over his face. "I'll go get my stuff!"

"How many drawers do you need for your clothes?" he wondered, not letting her go from his lap.

"Just a couple," she shrugged, playing with his hair. "I won't raid your dresser."

"It's not that," Mort replied. "I just need to know how many drawers to clear out."

"Ok," Nicky smiled, inching closer to his face. "Can I have a kiss before I move my stuff in your room?"

"Babe, you could have a hundred if it'd make you happy," Mort smirked and met her lips with his. They pulled each other closer and when Nicky tried to pull away after a moment, Mort held her fast by her mouth and with his hands.

"M-Mort?" she muttered on his mouth and he finally pulled away. "Sorry, I just can't wait to move my stuff to your room."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Ok." He let her stand and slapped her rear as she walked away. She squeaked in surprise and smiled at him. "Go on, before I go after you and take advantage of you!"

"Oh! Please don't!" she gasped dramatically, leaning on the railing on the wall on the top stair. "Don't dishonor me, Sir!"

"If you're not careful…" he began, getting up, but she shrieked and ran down the stairs. Mort sat back down and looked at the screen on his lap top.

"Easier to get what you want when she has no other room to escape to?" Shooter wondered, leaning next to Mort to read what was on the lap top.

"Go away," Mort said flatly as he glanced at him.

"Touchy, are we?" Shooter smirked.

"Go away."

"Keep telling me that. It ain't gonna happen."

"Go away, go away, go away."

"Do I look like I'm disappearing?"

Mort stood and turned to Shooter with a confident look on his face, making Shooter frown.

"You showed up because I was alone," Mort explained. "I had left Amy because she cheated on me. I had violent urges toward her and Ted, and _you_ took care of it."

"Glad you finally--"

"However," Mort interrupted. "I'm not alone anymore, and if I have any violent urges, they're toward _you_. I don't _need_ you anymore."

Shooter stared at Mort in horror and fear.

"W-What?" he breathed.

"I have a companion," Mort replied simply. "I have Nicky and I'm happy. Your services are no longer required. I don't need you."

"Y-You can't do that," Shooter shuddered.

"_My_ mind," Mort smirked. "I don't need you."

"Mort?"

He whirled around to see Nicky with a bag in her hand and a frown on her face. He turned back to where Shooter had been, but he was gone.

"_Is he gone for good?_" he wondered.

"_He is_," his inner voice confirmed.

"_How can we be sure?_"

"_Kiss Nicky_."

"Love?" Nicky called and Mort turned to her again. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," he admitted then walked toward her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She squeaked in surprise, but didn't resist him. As he kissed her, Mort realized that Shooter wasn't telling him to go farther and when he pulled away from her, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Mort--?"

"Look into my eyes, sweetness," he whispered. "Am I different?"

Nicky frowned at him in confusion then went about examining his eyes. Something _was_ different. It looked as if a weight had been lifted from his mind and heart. He seemed…happy. _Truly_ happy.

"Yes," she nodded. "You seem different. Is that good?"

Mort chuckled then burst into laughter as she frowned at him again.

"Mort! What is--?"

"I have _you_!" he said, making her look at him in shock. "I don't need _him_, so he's gone!"

Realization dawned on Nicky and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really?" she grinned with wide eyes. "He's gone for good?!"

"I'm sure of it," Mort smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "We're cured, sweetness. We're both bured!"

**A/N:** Whew! well, now they're cured...glad i got that outta the way. now we just need the perfect ending. a chapter and an epilogue and we'll be home free! lol! reviews please!


	25. Ready For Everything

_**Chapter 25: Ready For Everything**_

Nicky hummed happily as she unpacked her suitcase and placed her things in their proper places in Mort's room as he sat, typing away at his laptop. They had spent a little time brainstorming on their story until they both ran out of ideas and Mort was itching to work on _his_ book. He finished his train of thought and sat back as he stretched.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
__I gotta  
__Make a wish  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And break away_

Mort smiled and turned his head to watch Nicky paced from the bed to his dresser as she started singing. She was so cute when she was happy and Raven-free. _He_ was feeling a lot better too, now that Shooter was gone for good. His mind didn't seem so clouded anymore and he loved it. His ideas were flowing more freely and it was easier to concentrate on what he was doing. Even with the little bit he had been working on, he noticed a definite change.

"Sweetheart?" Nicky suddenly called.

"Yeah?" Mort called back, quickly turning to his laptop. Nicky walked out of his room holding something in her hand as he looked intently at his laptop. She stood next to him and tapped his shoulder, making him finally look at her.

"I didn't know you smoked," she said timidly. Mort frowned and glanced down at the half empty pack of Pall Mall cigarettes she was holding.

"Uh," he tried. "I don't. Shooter used to smoke those."

"Did he smoke _this_ brand, too?" she smirked, holding up another half empty pack of L&M cigarettes. Mort swallowed and chuckled nervously.

"Those, uh," he tried again, placing a finger on his lower lip in thought. "Those are, uh, are mine. They're for when I'm stressed."

"Really?" she nodded. "So I guess you won't be needing tem anymore, hm?"

"Well, not the Pall Mall's," he confessed, taking the other brand from her and quickly putting them into a drawer in his desk. Nicky rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile as she walked down the stairs to throw the other cigarettes away.

Mort watched her walk down the stairs and jumped when he felt something jump in his lap. He looked down to see Fifi stretching and curling up into his lap to sleep. He smiled and scratched her head, making her purr and snuggle closer to his hand. He chuckled and turned back to his lap top.

"Ok," he sighed. "Now, how do I end this thing?"

"'And they all lived happily ever after,'" Nicky suggested walking up the stairs.

"Very funny, sweetness," Mort retorted as she walked up next to him then noticed her cat in his lap.

"Oh, Fifi," she sighed and reached for the feline, but Mort gently smacked her hands away as he still stared at the screen.

"It's ok," he said. "Leave her there."

Nicky smiled and nodded then leaned on his shoulder to look at his laptop.

"Wow," she sighed. "The ending already? It seems like it was yesterday when you couldn't figure out how to have the two characters meet."

"Yeah," Mort sighed and looked up at her. "Now I can't figure out how to _end_ it."

Nicky smiled down at him and kissed his cheek letting her lips linger a bit.

"You'll think of something," she whispered. She stood tall to walk to his room but he caught her wrist, making her frown at him in confusion.

"Maybe I need a break?" he smirked and she smiled back, walking closer to him.

"A _twenty minute_ break?" she wondered and he chuckled, leaning his head back as she walked behind him.

"Maybe," he grinned. Nicky leaned closer to his lips and brushed her own against them.

"Twenty minutes to help me unpack in your room?" she murmured and Mort groaned in disappointment. He had been _hoping_ for a make-out session.

"You're no fun," he complained she patted his cheek.

"I know," she smiled, standing tall again and walking into his room. Mort bit his cheek in thought then glanced at his screen then looked down at Fifi, sleeping in his lap. He looked up at his room again and sighed, not being able to help himself.

"_Whatever this hold she has on me is, I hope it __never__ goes away_," he thought. He gently picked up the cat in his lap and placed her on his chair then put his computer to sleep and hurried into his room.

He smiled as he watched her listening to her iPod. It was in her pocket, the ear phones in her ears and she was obviously listening to a very lively song because she was rocking out on an air guitar, her eyes shut tight. Her head thrashed around, flipping her hair around as well.

Nicky whipped her head back and she was suddenly thrown off balance when she did. She stumbled back and Mort ran toward her as he saw her falling to catch her arm. She fell back onto the bed with Mort on top of her.

"Mort!" she laughed breathily, pulling her ear phones from her ears and shutting her iPod off. "Were you watching me?"

"Yes," he admitted instantly. "You play a stellar air guitar."

Nicky giggled and slid her arms around his neck, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"You want your twenty minutes?" she whispered, but before he could answer, her lips planted themselves to his, her fingers running through his hair, her eyes shut tight. He groaned in approval and pulled her closer as he melted into the kiss. Nicky arched her neck back and Mort took the hint, starting to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"Mort?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm ready."

Mort froze and looked up at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. That tone. Those words. She said it. She meant it. He knew she meant it. But, just to be sure…

"What?" he breathed.

"You heard me," she smirked, amused by his shock. "I said I'm ready."

"Y-You're sure?" he breathed again and she nodded. He breathed deeply but sucked the breath in when Nicky shifted, her lower body suddenly cradling his perfectly.

"I love you, Mort," she whispered, catching his attention. "I want to share this with you. And now that Shooter and Raven are gone, it'll be _much_ better, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah," he choked then swallowed. "I love you too, sweetness. That's why I wanna make sure _you're_ sure."

Nicky smiled and pulled his ear close to her lips and whispered: "I'm sure."

--

Mort held Nicky in his arms as she lay on her side, her back facing him. One of his hands was under her, wrapped around her waist and the other was holding her hand as it lay on the pillow in front of her face. His face was right against the back of her neck, her hair around his head, _his_ hair a complete mess. He snuggled closer as they both slept, the covers at their waists as they were tangled in the sheet.

Nicky yawned as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, remembering what happened before she and Mort had fallen asleep. She snuggled into the pillow with a sigh then looked at her clock in the nightstand on her side of the bed.

4:00 pm

Realizing she should get up, she shifted slightly, but froze when Mort groaned and shifted, starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled then sat up on his arm to look down at Nicky. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder then trailed kisses toward her neck, making her smile and drop her shoulder to give him access to her skin. He chuckled against her skin, now knowing she was awake.

"Did you sleep good, sweetness?" he whispered, nibbling at her earlobe and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes," Nicky sighed in contentment then turned onto her back to face him, placing a hand on his cheek. "You?"

"Like a baby," he grinned between kisses to her lips. "Best sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"Me too," Nicky giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Mort growled, sucking on her neck.

"Then I'll make dinner," Nicky whispered.

"No," he nearly whined. "Stay here. I'm not _that_ hungry, after all."

"Figures," she muttered. "Dirty man."

Mort looked at her with wide eyes filled with surprise.

"Dirty, huh?" He ran his fingers to her waist and tickled her, making her cry out in delight as she kicked and thrashed, trying to escape him.

"Mort! Stop it!" she laughed, madly. "Stop!"

"Call me dirty, will you?" Mort grinned, still tickling her. "Take it back and I'll stop!"

"Take back what's true?" she still laughed.

"Brat!" he spat, tickling her even more. She laughed louder and thrashed around even more. Nicky somehow found it in her to throw her arms around his neck and plant her lips to his, making him freeze. He immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Her tongue plunged into his mouth and he moaned in approval as she pressed her body into him.

"Mort!"

Nicky's and Mort's eyes shot open at the sound of Krystal's voice. They pulled away and stared at each other, both thinking the same thing: What was she doing here?!

"Morton Rainey! I know you're here! I saw your car!"

"Shit!" Mort hissed and tried to scramble from the bed. He fell off the edge and onto the floor with a grunt.

"Mort!" Nicky called in a harsh whisper. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah," he groaned softly then stood looking for his clothes…at least his pants.

"Mort!" Krystal called again from the stairs.

"She's coming!" Nicky whispered, panicking.

"Just stay there!" Mort ordered, pulling on his pants quickly and grabbing his glasses.

"Mort--?" Krystal called from the door and Nicky squealed, pulling the sheets over her as Mort spun around, buttoning his pants.

"My, my, don't _you_ get around?" Krystal smirked, and Mort glared at her, marching toward her. He gripped her arm and closed the door behind him as they walked out of the room to let Nicky get dressed.

"What do you want, Krystal?" Mort snarled, walking her back down the stairs.

"I just came to see how your book was coming along," Krystal replied as they reached the bottom stair and he turned her to face him. "You know we're on a deadline, right?"

"I know!" he hissed. "It's coming! I'll _call_ you when I'm done!"

"So you don't have _anything_ for me?!" she question. Mort sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not at the moment--"

"_He_ doesn't," Nicky called from the top of the stairs, drawing their attention. "_I_ do." She started down the stairs wearing Mort's tattered robe and holding her composition book. She held it up with a smile. "Read it over? You might like it."

Krystal frowned as Mort stared at Nicky in shock, in his publisher took the book and opened to the title page.

"A Bet On Love by N. Verona," Krystal read aloud, and Mort stepped next to Nicky.

"You finished it?" he murmured as Krystal focused on the thing in her hands and Nicky nodded, watching the other woman's reaction.

"Looks good," Krystal suddenly blurted, catching Mort's attention. "I'll read the rest and get back to you."

"I'll be here," Nicky said as Krystal started toward the door.

"Work hard on that book, Mort!" she called before walking out the door. Nicky smirked in triumph and turned to Mort who was still staring at her in shock.

"Something to eat, love?" she smiled, running a finger under his chin then walking toward the kitchen. He followed her with his eyes, turning to watch her shuffle around the kitchen and couldn't help but smirk with pride. His girl was brave enough to go get what she wanted. She had proven that before, but with Raven gone, it made her even braver. He wondered what _else_ she had in store for him.

**A/N:** Reviews please


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Oh, my God! I can't believe it's really you guys! I love your books--!" The fan rambled on as Nicky autograph her book then passed it to Mort. He signed it as well and handed it back to the giddy girl.

"Here you go," he smiled.

"Thank you so much!" she grinned hugging the book to her chest.

"Thank _you_," Nicky nodded and the next fan came up for autographs as she walked away.

A year ago, Nicky didn't think she would be where she was: signing books for her fans who loved reading her stories. But as soon as she handed her first finished novel to Krystal Robyn, now her publisher, she knew something great would come of it. Now, not only was she signing books for _her_ fans, but both hers _and_ Mort's.

After Krystal agreed to publish Nicky book, Mort had finished his and turned it in Krystal. Her book and his were published and they were both hits. It was after that that they decided to work on the novel they had planned to write together. It took them four months to finish and Krystal absolutely loved it. It, too, was published.

Now, here they were, sitting side by side at their fifth book signing, as popular as a team as they were individually.

She still lived with him. She couldn't even think of leaving when they were so much in love and doing so well. She was still waiting, though. She didn't want to lose him by having the "Where is this relationship going?" talk, but she _did_ want to knew where, in fact, it was going.

"Alright, back off, a bit. Give them some room," Jag said to the line of fans in front of Nicky and Mort. Nicky had gotten him a job as her bodyguard, and he took the job seriously.

"Last autograph people!" Krystal called, coming up from behind them. "They'll be here tomorrow, you can see them then!"

An echo of groans resounded as the fans walked away, sulking and Nicky couldn't help but giggle. Mort touched her hand while no one was looking and she looked up at him in surprise.

"I wanna show you something," he smiled, nodding to an isle of books. Nicky nodded and they stood to walk toward it.

"Mort," Krystal called. "Hurry up. I haven't got all day."

"Yeah, yeah," Mort grumbled, waving her off as he walked Nicky toward the romance section. He stopped in the place _her_ book could be found and pulled out the only copy left then handed it to her.

"Open it," he entreated and Nicky frowned in confusion.

"Mort, this is _my_ book," she chuckled.

"I know," he said. "Just open it to the dedication page."

"You _love_ the fact that I dedicated it to _you_, don't you?" she smirked.

"Just open it, will you?" he sighed, getting impatient. Nicky shrugged and opened the book to the dedication page. Under the only line on the page was a post-it that read:

_Not your __husband__, Mort Rainey?_

"But you're not--"

Before she finished her sentence, she looked at Mort to find him kneeling on one knee. She gasped and the book fell from her hands when she slapped them over her mouth.

"Now, you know what happened the last time I tried this whole marriage thing," he began, fidgeting as he cleared his throat. "So, I'm only gonna ask this once, and I want you to be _positive_ of your answer." He cleared his throat again and Nicky could tell he was nervous, not to cautious, but she didn't blame him for his hesitance.

"Nicky," he began. "Since the day I met you, you've been everything I've needed to get through…anything. At the risk of sounding _very_ cliché, I need you with me forever." More fidgeting. More clearing of the throat. "Niccollette Verona, will you marry me?"

Nicky didn't answer right away. She wanted him to think that she was making sure that she was _positive_ about her answer, even though she had been for the past few months. She grinned at him as he tapped a finger on his thigh, impatiently. Tears were coming to her eyes and she had no way to stop them.

"Yes!" she finally cried, holding her arm toward him. Mort's face lit up as he jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, planting his lips to hers.

They were two people with the same problem. Their minds were playing games with them, but they both proved that with a little help and a little love, you can overcome the past. Even if that help is completely and totally unexpected.

Theirs was a perfect ending.

**A/N:** a huge thanks to all of you who have stayed true and faithful to this story. thank you all for the awesome reviews! and now, I will ask, one last time...Reviews please?


End file.
